DRAMAtical InSaNiTy
by Randomatic
Summary: Mizuki had a distant cousin he tried to protect but all fails when suddenly she was being completely chased down. She grows up to become a woman with a power similar to Scrap but instead it takes a different turn of events when suddenly she gains the most difficult ability to control. Her name was Echo. Original Character x All DMMD boys (Mostly Mizuki, Koujaku, Virus and Trip)
1. Kill

(Still on the process of working on "Half-Crazy " and its a new year and I am totally lagging. I had made an original character who can be with all the DMMD boys since I am in my Dramtical Murder phase and thought I try this out.) Chapters will update soon~)

DRAMAtical Insanity

Chapter One : "Kill"

At first, my day could have been the best day of my life, and honestly it was the most boring. I sat next to my distant cousin, who came to visit me at my place since I lived alone for a 19 year old. Where was my parents, where was my other relatives? I can't even remember. All I can remember was that Mizuki had took me in, and gave me a home. I don't know how Mizuki could do it but he was pretty much only the age of 23 and he had a life. I didn't know what he did to survive but he was smart.

"Mizuki, I'm getting hungry. Will you cook me something?"

"Wow. I come over and you ask me to be your chef?"

"What did you expect? You come here but we don't do anything."

Mizuki gave out a laugh and ruffled my light brown hair and ruined it. I have a pout and looked at the mirror to notice how he messed up my bangs. We practically had the same hair color and eye color except we had a different skin tone. We could of passed for being siblings but that never happened. I watched as Mizuki went to the kitchen and started to cook something up. The smell of chicken katsu and a wonderful side dish of veggies were being cooked by the most respectful dude in the world, and yet, I treat him as my slave at home. (laughs)

I come walking into the kitchen and noticed Mizuki was on call on his coil and I hid behind the door.

"I'll be there tonight and take care of it. I won't let them take her away. Oh? Is Sly blue around? Ahh..I see. Okay, see you later."

Where was he going? Who was he talking about? Did he have a girlfriend? Who was Sly blue? I see him hang up and then continued to finish up cooking until he was finally done. He noticed I was behind the door and freakded out?

"Geez! Do you have to freak me out like that?" He yelled at me.

My eyebrow raised at his expression and then went over to grab a plate to get food.

"Itadakimasu~" I said to Mizuki and walked off to the living room to eat and watch T.V. While I ate, at the corner of my eye, I see Mizuki put on his sweater.

"Where you going again, Mizuki?"

He was always leaving at weird times. I wished I knew what he was actually doing.

"Well, another job to do that I've been called for. Haha. Stay at home, okay? Don't bother going out." He said.

Wait? Why can I go out? This is different from normal. I put my plate down and walked over to him to where he started to put his shoes on.

"Why can't I go anywhere?"

He grabbed me by my shoulders and suddenly slams me on to the wall.

"Echo, listen to me. It's going to be a lot of trouble for me if you are out there so please. Do NOT think about doing something stupid to be out in the old resident district, alright?"

"Okay."

That was all I could say. I watches as he left and just locked the door. What was so bad being out there? I've bee out there a few times and enjoyed what I like to do while not getting in danger, so why was it so dangerous?

I continued to watch T.V. and continued to eat. What caught my eye while watching the news was about gangs who were obviously playing around too much about Rhyme and another side about Rib fighting them. It didn't interest me at all. I thought of it as just a waste time. It was a bunch of nonsense crap anyways. What even caught my attention more was a blue mullet haired man, showing his abilities during a Rhyme battle.

"I bet if I was in Rhyme, I would beat him."

I started to take an interest in his eyes and all of a sudden my head started to pain up.

"What the hell?" I said while rubbing off the pain out of my head. But it barely helped me out until suddenly, the front door was bashed open. There were ten gaurds who came running in.

"Are you Echo?" One of the gaurds had said.

"Huh? What do you want from me?"

"We came to arrest you."

What the fuck was going on? They started to shoot me but missed since I was suddenly dodging their bullets. I knew how to defend myself at least but this was insane. As the shots were aimed towards the window, I suddenly jumped out and forgotten that I was at the fifth floor of the apartment.

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed.

I didn't know why this was happening. I didn't know why I was being chased out of nowhere and even out of my own home. Why did Mizuki left me? Why were these gaurds trying to capture me or even kill me? What did I even do? Can I just die? After all those thoughts running through my mind, I had a feeling it was already time for my death. But what I didn't realized was when I was suddenly caught when I fell. I didn't even want to open my eyes. I even thought I was already in heaven.

"Falling girl from the sky, huh?"

"That's a rare sight to see, isn't it Trip?"

I opened my eyes slowly, and I was being held by a weird looking guy in a weird looking ass outfit. I look in front of me and see another weird looking guy, with glasses.

"HEY STOP RIGHT THERE?!"

"Please let go of me!"

"Huh? No thanks for saving you."

"EXCUSE ME, I JUST DON'T HAVE TIME RIGHT N-"

Shit..My head started to pain up again, and then suddenly I see the two of them go in front of me to protect me.

"Stand away from that girl. She is a threat!"

"I don't think that's a good idea to be chasing after a girl who probably doesn't know anything of what's going on."

One of the gaurds tried to punch the guy with glasses after he said that but then he actually dodged it and punch the guy in the face. The other one started to give his defense and hitting all the gaurds down. The way they moved was easy to copy. I took martial arts and can read their moves.

"Give me your hand, and let's all run."

"Um….okay.."

These two spiky haired blondes were helping me get away. Usually I wouldn't trust strangers but this time, I had a feeling these guys were pretty normal to get along with.

More gaurds started to come after us.

"Wait hold up?"

"Are you serious?"

"Trust me."

About five gaurds were coming towards us, and I held onto both of there hands to give me a lift and suddenly did a spin kick to all five in the air.

The guy with no glasses gave out a whistle at my movement.

"You are pretty skilled for a young girl."

"I have to learn how to protect myself if my cousin Mizuki isn't around."

I noticed how the two of them looked at each other, like they knew something until we heard another yell from one of those gaurds still chasing after me untl the two of them pulled me into an alleyway and into a building.

"This should keep you safe for now." The guy with glasses told me.

"Okay, thanks. I should thank you for what you did for me just now. It was a lot of great help."

After I said that, I was suddenly pinned to the wall by the tall guy without glasses and was being touched on my cheek.

"The name Is Trip by the way, and his name is Virus. I want you to remember that." He whispered in my ear. I looked at the guy named Virus who even looked at me, in a way I didn't like. I didn't realize that Trip was already feeling on my waist and getting a hold of my breast and I suddenly kick him but then Virus came up to me and held me against the wall. I know I wasn't strong enough but I knew for the fact I could not stay with these two. Once in my life, I failed to get away from people I can't truly trust. Now, I met these two.

"oi! Never knew you two would get a hold of a girl."

My head started to hurt a bit and then suddenly, I see someone familiar.

"You alright, girly?" he said with a husky tone of voice.

"Hey, Aoba. You want to have fun with her?" Virus had mentioned.

Aoba, huh? That's right. He was that guy on T.V. I saw earlier.

"Stop being Sly blue for once and have fun with a girl," Trip said.

"Sly Blue?" I told myself.

I realized Trip and Virus loosen up their hold on me and I suddenly grabbed their faces and pushed it to the wall. I noticed the man named Aoba raise his eyebrow.

"You know Mizuki, don't you?" I had to ask him.

All he did was look at me with a curious face, and then he gave me an evil smile.

"Are you Mizuki's little cousin? I have no interest in trying to toy with you if you think I'm going to do that."

I tried to give him a punch and but I missed and Aoba had carried me over his shoulder.

I was brought to a hotel nearby and I was thrown onto a bed. I had bruises on my knees and me elbows, just by trying to hit Aoba. He was too strong for me, and yet he was making my head hurt so much. While being near him it just hurt even more. I didn't know why.

"I want to destroy you but.."

He paused at his words and suddenly ties a rope on my wrist and suddenly pulls on my hair.

"But you have something special in you that I can't even do that."

He suddenly kisses me and I slapped him and all he did was laugh.

I watched as he walked towards VIrus and Trip and I noticed he gave them an order.

"I'll probably see you around, little girl."

I got angry this time and yelled back.

"The name is Echo! You can't destroy me, I'll make Mizuki hurt you!"

I rubbed my hand over my mouth to get his filthy kiss off of me. Not to mention my first kiss was stolen by this man.

I hear him laugh and he came back to go on top of me, holding my wrist tight and raising my face towards his area where his member was.

"You got your life into a world of heck, you know that. Chill by playing some rhyme, and cool that hot-head of yours. Or I will make you give me a blow job."

I felt disgusted by this man. How dare he say that?

"Like hell I will ever do that to you!" I yelled to him.

Once he left, I was able to get out of that rope that he tied me with but being aware that Virus and Trip was in front of me. I grabbed a nearby lamp and was ready to hit them.

"Touch me right now, and I will bash you both in the face."

I see Virus put his hand up and Trip just gives out a giggle.

"We are not here to hurt you, Echo-chan?"

"We just want to have fun."

As they both said that, I walked towards a nearby window and kept my eyes on them, and then operated my coil just to call Mizuki. Once I was waiting for him to answer the call and he finally answered.

"ECHO! WHERE ARE YOU?! PLEASE TELL ME YOU RAN SOMEWHERE SAFE?! I AM SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU BEHIND?! PLEASE TELL ME YOU ARE OKAY?!" He yelled through the call.

"Mizuki, I'm fine, whe-"

I then heard gun shots on his side and I was getting worried.

"Echo just make sur e you are not caught-"

I heard Mizuki yell, and he was in a heat of battle so it was hard for me to hear him but I kept calling out to him.

"Mizuki, answer me! What's going on?! Please tell me you are alright?"I yelled back towards my coil and then all of a sudden the call was hanged up. I felt scared for Mizuki's life. He can't go down that easily so I know nothing can happen. I looked over to the spiky-haired men behind me and all they did was give me a look of no emotions. Who were these guys?

"Don't look at us if were the ones to blame for what Mizuki got himself into. He is the leader of a Rib team called "Dry Juice". So, whenever you see him, you should also becareful."

He was in a Rib team? I thought he wasn't into that stuff. From hearing that, it makes complete sense on what he has always been doing whenever he came by. He didn't have to hide it. I sat on the bed, just to think for a moment. I lost all my cool just to protect myself because of everything that was going on. Those gaurds were looking for me, Aoba had mentioned I had some sort of power I don't know about, Mizuki was in a Rib team taking care of those nonsense around Old resident district, and for all this I could have been just at home and hidden away. The thought of being hidden away wasn't a good idea. I looked at my hands now and noticed that I was getting a bit dizzy. I see that my hand was being held by Virus and I looked at his face.

"What?" I asked him.

"We can take care of you. It looks like you can't be around Mizuki for a long time."

"Huh?"

After that response from him I was suddenly grabbed from behind by Trip and I was suddenly kissed by Virus and his kiss was not a normal one. It was passionate and yet I was sharing my first kiss to a damn stranger. The kiss wasn't even normal, the kiss was actually a kiss that felt posionous. My eyes started to close and my body felt weak.

"Just to let you know, if you think we work around with sly, we don't. We just favor him but I think we found a new interest."

"It's you Echo-chan~"

Those words being said was from the both of them.

Oh no…..This is bad. That moment, I went blank.

How was I supposed to know what my life was really about? Mizuki was part of a gang, all hell was breaking loose, I felt my life being dragged away. Until I met these two and things in my life started to change.

"uh…no….stop"

I was being raped for the first time of my life, and my body did not feel pure anymore.

I was technically kidnapped.

I was a toy

I was stuck with a dangerous duo

I worked for them as well.

Even if I had a chance to figure out what my power is, I would gladly use it on them but that was out of my case.

The sunlight had finally shine upon the bedroom that I stayed in. I looked around my surroundings and covered the blanket over my body. I look to both my sides and see a naked Virus and Trip still sleeping. I slowly climbed out of bed just to go shower and looked at myself in the mirror. I placed my hand on my neck to where they left the collar on when they strangled me in chains. I placed my hands where all my scars were on my body and my arms. I placed my hands on my face, realizing how tired I looked. I felt emotionless. I looked around the room to find my coil in my pocket just to call Mizuki. The call was answered and I heard Mizuki's voice.

"Echo…where are you? I was trying to contact you so many times, but you wouldn't answer."

I gave out a small laugh.

"I'm sorry Mizuki, but I don't think I want to go back home."

"Wait, what? Echo!"

I hanged up on him and crushed my coil to the wall.

What the hell was wrong with me? This isn't me. Why am I acting like this? I looked over to the guys still in bed and I realized them waking up. Virus rubbed his eyes and put his glasses on and just sat there, just smiling. I rolled my eyes and see a radio on the table and turned it on. A somewhat seductive music plays and I took the towel off me, showing my bare body towards him. I noticed him have his palm to his chin while he watched me and I even see Trip stare me down as well, while he lays still on the bed. These two were such devils, but for some reason, my whole attitude just wanted to just keep them near me. I found a black dress that matched with their newest attire they got and I had put it on me. It was a bit short but at least there was a part of the dress behind me covering my butt. I tied the patterned tie with the dress and left my brown hair flow, no matter how long it was, I wouldn't bother touching it. I see Virus get up and pull his pants up, slicking back his messy hair and kisses me on the cheek and went over to the window just to call someone.

"Aoba-san, are you free today?"

They were going to see that asshole again, and yet again, they make me stay around their place so I wouldn't be out. Trip came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, starting to kiss my neck and I didn't even budge to push him off me and just continued to fix myself. Virus had finally hanged up the call with Aoba and came towards Trip and I and pushed Trip away from me.

"We need to get ready, were going around old resident district and meet Aoba at the club. This will be your newest mission as a Morphine member, Echo."

I looked at Virus with a curious look on my face.

"I thought you mentioned it wasn't a good idea for me to be out there in the streets?" I added in.

Virus smiled and placed his hand, under my chin.

"Well, were both there for you. Plus, Aoba-san wants to see you."

He let go of me to get ready but then stopped in his tracks.

"Don't tell anyone you are from Morphine, we can't show that identity of ours, do you understand?"

From that, all I did was nod.

The only way to continue living was to be a part of them. Not that I even like it, or even want to run away from it. I wanted to learn some things, even if I know for the fact I'm just being used for the hell of it. I did mention earlier I wasn't around my parents or any relatives, except for Mizuki. I was literally betraying Mizuki as of now but this is what I want to do. I needed to learn my own life existence and why I can't remember anything about before I was around Mizuki. As I finally put my shoe on, I grabbed a gun and put it my purse just in case all hell breaks loose. I might see Mizuki or not but all I care about was seeing Aoba. Not because he kissed me but because he might be the clue to who I really am and what my purpose was.

I walked out of the room to see the rest of the Morphine gang through the hallway and I just walked past them.

"Have a good day, lady Echo," they all said while I walked down. Virus and Trip followed behind. I sat in one of their expensive cars, and stayed quiet in the back while Virus and Trip sat besides me. The car started to move towards our destination and we were ready to go meet up with Aoba. Once we got there, I see him outside the club waiting for us to arrive and I realized my head started to hurt but I ignored it like nothing happened. When I got out, Aoba and I had a straight forward eye-contact.

"Yahoo! Aoba." Trip said his hello. Aoba rolled his eyes and looked right back at me.

Virus noticed Aoba's movements and pushed me towards Aoba.

"Aoba, she's the one you want tonight, take care of her."

"Huh?" I was confused.

"No worries. I'll take care of the little lady, she's my partner for tonight."

Aoba had wrapped one of his arms around mine and we walked away from Virus and Trip and entered the club. When we entered their was so many lights everywhere, and seeing a bunch of people dancing to the loud sounds of the music. I looked at Aoba and saw that he was swaying his head back and forth to the sound of this techno-ish music being played. I looked over the surroundings just to see so many couples and couples actually having sex near the walls and people just really into the dancefloor and complete acoholic drunks were not themselves. Aoba had suddenly put his hands on my waist and I had a weird sensation towards my spine and felt like jumping back but he had a tight grip on me.

"Stay close." Was all he said.

He was leading me to an area of all these rhyme people that thought they were taking care over a territory, and when they saw Aoba they started to give him dirty looks.

"Well if it isn't the man they all call the champion Sly Blue in the streets." One of the rhyme members had said.

I looked at Aoba just giving them an evil laugh.

"It's pretty much true. I play just to kill time and if you play me, I'll beat your ass down."

"What you say?! You think you are the smart ass in everything?!"

One of the guys almost gave Aoba a punch but Aoba had punched the guy back. I loked around to noticed that we even started a scene and more members of Rhyme surrounded us. I even got tackled.

"You a pretty hot lady, Sly Blue, since you hit one of our guys, we are gonna take this well breasted lady in our hands." One of them groped me suddenly and Aoba just smirked.

"Go ahead, I don't care about her."

REALLY?! Are you fucking kidding right now?

At that I was in complete rage and for some reason when Aoba looked in my eye, it felt like he wanted me to do something. I got the signal and just grabbed the guys wrist, twisted and kicked him in his balls and punched him in the jaw, until he knocked out. Aoba raised and eyebrow and looked to impressed.

"Come here for a sec, Echo."

"What?"

He pulled me in his arms and picked me up and twirled me around. From that point, I kicked some of the Rhyme members in the face and Aoba let go to do a final blow. This excitement was actually getting to me, until our surrounding had changed and we were in a game.

"Rhyme?"

"You got that right." Aoba had told me and he suddenly had a blue orb looking power form in his hands and throws it at someone. Unfortunately, he missed his shot and we noticed a person with a bunny head and a weird outfit on.

"I've only came to fight, Sly Blue. You can leave." The mysterious man had said with the most robotic noise possible. Suddenly, bunnies started to form around and one had punched me in the face.

"Ow!" I felt my cheek.

"Echo! Watch out!"

I was seriously getting pissed off at this and suddenly my head begin to pain up.

~End it~

What?

~Use your rage to kill~

Aoba looked at me and brought his hand out to reach me.

"Destroy" Aoba had told me, and his voice flowed into my ear.

Both Aoba and I, formed a huge power-bolt and aimed it at the man and the game was over.

I felt my head for a bit and my nose started to bleed.

"Hey…Hey!" I can hear Aoba's voice again but it was hurting the inside of my brain.

I felt Aoba suddenly grab a hold of my shoulders and then he lifted me up.

"Maybe I took it too far…huh? What's…"

I noticed Aoba feeling my face for a bit.

"What?" I heard my voice sounding so rough and that was not like me at all.

Aoba suddenly carried me and we walked away from the middle of the club to behind it. He placed me down next to the wall and he took out a tissue and wiped the blood off.

"Your eyes were changing color and something was appearing on your face but….it's gone." Aoba's tone of voice was gentle somehow. But my emotion was in rage and suddenly…

~Kill. Use it to kill~

My eyes looked straight into Aoba's and suddenly I noticed him in pain. What did I do? He started to bleed as well, and I see Virus and Trip pull me away but Trip had was trying to calm Aoba down.

"We need to take him to the hospital now!" Virus yelled.

The four of us started to leave and head to the hospital.

A few minutes later, I watched as Aoba was laying there and I see an old granny come to his bedside.

"He must have lost his mind. Thank you Virus and Trip for bringing him here."

"Your welcome, we have to do our job."

The lady looked at me, with a suspicious look in her eyes and I just looked away.

"Do you have the same scrap power as my grandson?"

She asked me. I didn't know what scrap was. So, I just shook my head.

"You better becareful with whatever you have, I can sense it."

I was confused until the room door opened rapidly and I was surprised to see Mizuki in the same room but he passed me.

Tae, is he alright?!"

"Yes. He is, be glad Virus and Trip were around to save him."

I see MIzuki turn around and bow his head to us.

"Thank you for saving my friend. Glad nothing killed him."

He looked at me and touched my hands, and bowed again. Did he not recognize me? My emotions started to come out but all I can do was stay confused at what had happened and just bow my head and walk out the door. I hear Virus and Trip say their goodbyes and heard Aoba whisper out my name.

"Echo…..wait…"

I didn't turn back and closed my eyes as I walked with Virus and Trip.

"Echo, what do you mean Echo, she's not here." I can hear Mizuki say that name and then he looked out the door when I looked back.

"Echo?!"

I turned around and walked a bit faster, grabbing a hold of both Virus and Trip to hurry to the car.

"ECHO!"

I didn't want him to see me like this. He is going to hate me. Once we got into the car, I wanted to cry but all I did was put my lay my head on Trip's shoulder.

This was all my fault. I nearly almost killed Mizuki's best friend. I could of done something more worst. Even the granny could noticed what I have done. Once we got back inside the house of Virus and Trip's, I commanded them to touch me and made me felt destroyed. They had pleasured me to the core because I didn't want to leave my mind in pain. My power, or whatever it is kept telling me to kill. Aoba said my eyes changed color and something had appeared on my face. Suddenly as I was going through a climax, visions started to appear.

Someone was being be-headed while his town was being burned down.

Someone was stuck in darkness, and was cut up in pain with all blood everywhere.

Someone who's emotions were completely off, and was dismembering parts of someone's body to his liking

Someone who was crying in pain, not knowing what to do and was controlled.

Someone who had turned into a monster and was locked up in a cell.

I was then placed onto the bed, tired and helpless, and finally closed my eyes. All those bad visions felt painful and yet all of them felt like someone was going to die. I didn't want to see anymore of it. I woke up the next morning, packed my things, and left Morphine.

I need to figure out myself once again.

-stay tuned for second chapter-


	2. Dragged into Blame

DRAMAtical InSaNiTy

Chapter Two : Dragged into blame

It's been a a few months after I had ran away from Morphine, and I haven't been even thought of going to Morphine since then. My clothes were ruined, my body had scars. I couldn't forget what I had done to Aoba, and betraying Mizuki. I felt a huge guilt. I could of stayed with Morphine, just a little more but I just felt like a free loader there. It wasn't right. I knew for the fact, Morphine were the ones causing the trouble anyways. I couldn't stay there. I couldn't stay with liars, either. I felt so hungry. I felt in pain. So, I stopped by a nearby place here in Midorijima. It wasn't so crowded here, so it looked like no one could find me around. As I walked around, I found a place that Toue had made, called the "Platinum Jail" and I was able to enter easily, thanks for me being a part of Morphine, I had easy access. I know I looked like some homeless person because of my clothes but that wasn't something so important. I had some money with me anyways. I looked around to see Rhyme and Rib teams everywhere, just enjoying the place. I still couldn't understand the nonsense in between but then I started to think of what to do in lfe so no one would find me anywhere. I went into a club and felt completely dizzy from all the crazy lights being shine around.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" You don't look too good."

I look towards that voice, and see a man in a dark blue kimono with a skull necklace around his neck.

"Yes. I'm fine. Thanks for-"

I felt like puking but then I was suddenly lifted off the ground and was carried away from the scene. Fuck my life. Getting carried away by some man, all over again like that time I first met Virus and Trip and got myself in a mess.

"Here let me bring you somewhere safer."

This man's voice was way too soothing and yet, I don't even know the man. We got into a more quiet surrounding, and I was placed down on a sofa. My ache in my head was disappearing right away and I looked around. Tattoo artwork pieces were everywhere. They were drawn beautifully. I looked at the man near me and see him smile a bit.

"I never thought I would meet a pretty lady here in the club, and has entered my tattoo parlor. My name is Ryuuhou."

I was quiet for a bit and just continued to look at the designs on the tattoo's. I literally had an interest for tattoo's and was hoping it wasn't expensive to get one. Ryuuhou came close to me and touched my arm. I looked back.

"Hey….shouldn't you not be touching a stranger?" I asked him.

He looked at me with earnest eyes and just placed his hand on my right cheek.

"Your features are beautiful and yet, their isn't an artistic style on this pure body."

Excuse me? I said in my head. I brushed his hands off and looked around some more. I had a strange idea come out of my head. I had the ability to control. I had the ability to manipulate if I wanted. I had an idea to own over Rib and Rhyme. Maybe even be better than the yakuza. I touched my forehead for a bit, thinking of all kinds of ideas.

"You seem to be very interested in my work, young lady."

"Maybe I am, and it's not young lady, it's Echo."

"Echo…."

I turned around to see a somewhat shocked expression in Ryuuhou's face and I literally grabbed him by his collar and pushed him on the couch, holding one of his tattoo tools, and pointed it at his eye.

"You know about me, don't you?"

"You are one of the people in Morphine and the one that Toue is looking for."

"Oh? Toue is looking for me because I have this strange power in me, is that it?"

Ryuuhou grabbed another tool and almost stabbed me but I grabbed his arm, turned him over and pinned him down roughly onto the floor. He winced in pain when I did that. I come closer to his ear and whisper seductively.

"No. No. No. Mr. Tattoo man. It's not my time to die. Don't even think of trying to kill me on the spot."

I dropped the tool down, turned him over to face me while I was on top of him, tore the front of his kimono off and felt his bare naked body all the way down to almost touching his manhood.

"I want you to do me a favor, Ryuuhou."

Ryuuhou seemed like he didn't listen to me and suddenly pins me on the floor, and suddenly kisses my neck. I started to laugh.

"OH MAN! I can't believe your gonna be all dirty to me while you barely even know the stranger."

"I know of you but not know you. That's a difference. Your power is something more powerful than I imagined. I can sense it."

"Oh really?"

I push him this time and go on top of him, picking up the tool again.

"I want you to give me a tattoo."

The spark in his eyes glisten in the red light of his room.

"Also, I want you to hand me some of your men, and find me some Rib and Rhyme members as well. If you don't do it…"

I stabbed the tool to his shoulder.

"Gah…ah.." I hear him yelp in pain.

"I'll kill you right now."

"…what tattoo do..you want?"

I thought for a moment, and got off him to grab a pencil and paper from a nearby table to draw it out. I was somewhat of an artist, just like Mizuki was. I drew out a tattoo design that looked like a ying yang emblem, showing in between a wing of some sort. I also drew out something to draw on the right side of my face. Am I doing the right thing here? I'm completely acting like someone I'm not. The flashbacks of my life being a part of Morphine, started to fill my brain freedom to roam this way. I smiled completely and showed him the piece and for some odd reason, his eyes had this certain stare where he couldn't keep his eyes off me. He was quiet.

"Hey! You still in there?!"

His eyes looked as if he was possessed by something while staring at me. He got up, took the piece and followed my command. He was ready to start my tattoo. This is my freedom, I guess I can do whatever I wanted.

"Put one on the right side of my face, and the other on my right arm, if you may." I told him.

Once he nodded, he started to draw out the tattoo right away. It sting like hell, and I never would have imagined it to hurt this much. It took him a couple of hours to add the finishing touches. I looked in the mirror and thought of it as a pretty cool sign. I looked at Ryuuhou again and suddenly clapped my hands together and he snapped back into reality. My poweres within me, was truly something. Ryuuhou suddenly tries to attack me with his tool but I suddenly gave him a hard punch to the chest, making him fall to the ground unconsious.

"Oops..I guess I won't be needing you anymore."

I looked at myself in the mirror, and decides to look around his place for any clothing, she can make out of. I found a certain outfit that would fit for my comfort and started to style it up to my liking. A black dress, with a red line going through, and a blue jacket that had sleeves but I immediately cut it off so it would show my tattoo. I put knee-stocking sort of socks and boots. I even found some interesting headphones as well. She found some hair dye and started to dye my hair black and leaving some brown highlights into it, and after was able to clean myself up.

"Well, hello there new Echo. Welcome to a new world of freedom."

I finally walked out to the club, and started dancing to my heart's content. What was going through my mind at this point? I noticed how the crowd watched as I danced. Men started to gather around me, dancing within my rhythm until something pulled me out of the crowd. A man with a red kimono, suddenly takes her away, having an arm around me.

"You caught my attention with all that movement. You look like a new person around here."

HIs voice was pretty seductive but I knew how to react to a man like that. I turned around, rubbing my bottom in an area where a man can lose his senses easily, but the man backed away, knowing my actions. The guy was good. I flicked him in the forehead this time, to let me off the hook.

"What's your name, pretty boy?" I asked.

"It's Koujaku."

"Oh?"

I give him a wink and a wave of goodbye, and left the club.

"Maybe we will see each other again." I thought to myself. He was kind of attractive but I had no time for that right now.

As I left, I ran out of the club and out of platinum jail. I headed out to the Southern Old Residential District. All around my surroundings, showed many different activities being done, since it seemed like some rich place. It was mostly surrounded by a teenage crowd but behind that whole scenario was an older crowd. There were different Rib and Rhyme teams around the area and they all gave me a stare.

"Look at this sexy woman, what cha' doin here alone, little lady?"

Why am I always being called that? It was super annoying. I'm not that fucking short.

One of the guys decides to life my headphones up, and look at it.

"Oh? Look at this, she got some nice looking headphones here."

"You touch them, I'll bash you in the face."

"Huh?! WHAT YOU SAY?!"

He instantly tries to grab me by the hair but I gave him a roundhouse kick to the stomach. As he lay on the ground, I stepped on his head and pointed at the whole group that tried to mess with me.

"If you want your little friend here to live, find me all the lost Rhyme and Rib members that I need, and bring them all here in this area. NOW!"

All the men that tried to attack me, rushed away to find members. I let go of the guy on the floor and pushed him against the wall lightly.

"You bitch…that fuckin hurt."

"You deserve it, and you look pretty tough. Sorry, I hurt you. You just pissed me off a little."

He spit out the blood out of his mouth and looked at me. He even looked at my tattoo."

"You're in a gang?"

"A gang? Hmmm…well"

I brought my tattoo near his face

"You want to know what it's called? If I get all the Rib and Rhyme members to coexist with each other, and get what I want? I want to be able to rule all the ones that exist today."

The man gave me a weird look as if a woman can't even control one.

"Hmph, no woman can take control of a gang. There is Ruff Rabbit out lose, there is even a criminal clan called Scratch and even the goody-two-shoes called Beni-Shigure and one more called Dry Juice. You should just stay as one of those woman, who get's protected by a man."

I punched the wall and almost hitting his face. He even mentioned Mizuki's group but ignored it.

"Hey, I got dragged into a blaming situation. I want to enjoy this free roam lifestyle as much as I want."

I get closer to his ear and whisper.

"Taikyokuzu, has that potential."

I backed away, and killed the man in front of me. I played around saying he was strong but I analyzed that he was pretty weak, so I killed him on the spot, knowing I told the others that I would make him live. Oh well. I gave him one hard crack at his neck and found a lighter and burned him. I didn't give a damn about what his sympathy would be if he ever tried to speak up for it if I let him live. I just wanted what I wanted. A group of members come running in, and I see diffferent guys in front of me. Some were at each other's heads because they belong in opposite teams but when they all looked shocked in the face when they saw a burning corpse, was literally whispering and some were already afraid. I can sense the sweat coming down from their necks and the nervous aura around them.

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU! I'm going to make a new team around this godforsaken old residential district of Midorijima. To be better than all the Rhyme idiots, to be better than all the Rib bastards. Also even better than being controlled by Toue and far more stronger then Morphine at it's Yakuza ass self. I, as your leader, wants you both Rib and Rhyme to join Taikyokuzu."

I command them, and the members started to make a riot, saying it's not worth it and that a woman shouldn't lead one. I bring the pointed at the burning corpse next to me and they all began to quiet down.

"You don't want to be this guy, right? I don't think so."

I pointed at them this time and I felt a strange aura from within me but I didn't care what it would do next. I can feel the power raise up when I did this.

"Join me, to defeat anyone who gets in my way, to be the top of this place, and to hopefully infiltrate Toue's lab. I want you all to join me, with this tattoo on your right arm, and I will guide you."

With one look to each person, my power had involved to something where they are completely in my control. I got what I wanted, and I had a strange power to do all this. I smiled evily. In those two weeks, we had formed an area that belonds to us in the Southern District. I gave them a place that looked like a mansion, that was surrounded by a shrine and a bunch of cherry blossoms in the front. The clan was just amazed that I had this much effort to build them their own home, their own territory just by only three weeks. How did I end up doing this? Where did I get the money? How was I able to reach a level in just that much time? I had my ways, just like how I did when I stayed with Morphine. I like taking control. When I take that control, nothing stands in my way.

I finally got to relax in my new environment that suddenly things went black.

_"What the hell are you doing?"_

I heard that voice once again. The voice I heard when I almost destroyed Aoba.

_"You're still being dragged into blame, you don't need all this shit."_

I ignored the voice in my head and hit my head suddenly.

"Shut up!"

I told to the voice, but the voice continued to speak. At that moment, I felt as if the breath of that voice was near my ear.

"Your true little existence may end up a terrible, horrifying scenario. I'm warning you."

From that I was back to my room, and my head started to pain up and I fell straight into slumber.

_"Echo…"_

_ "Yahoo~ Echo…"_

That was all I hear, when I didn't want to open my eyes.


	3. Black Out Days

DRAMAtical InSaNiTy  
Chapter 3 : "Black Out Days"

I kept twisting and turning where I was on, feeling sick to my stomach, and my body felt completely sore. I didn't bother opening my eyes, and yet I heard chains being moved around and something sharp was connected to my neck. At that very moment I opened my eyes and was shocked at my surroundings. I was pinned to a wall, chains and handcuffs stuck to the wall, and my ankles were tied down. The cold breeze had my bare naked body in shivers. I tried to budge out of these and suddenly see a door open. I heard footsteps come into the room and my movements of trying to get out stopped me.

"Ready for another go, Echo?"

"We've been waiting all day to come home to your touch your body."

In front of me were Virus and Trip, walking towards me with those scary looks on their faces. My heart was beating so fast and I tried to close my legs together and close my eyes not wanting to be touched. But it was no use.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed when I felt a finger had enter me.

"Mmhmm..That's what I want to hear."

Trip had whispered into my ear. I open my eyes a little and see Trip in front of me and see Virus sit on the bed, with his legs crossed over holding his glass of wine in his hand. Trip continued to pound me with his slender finger and then unlocking me with one hand, getting me out of the chains and carried me over his shoulder. He bit me on the side of my waist and I ache in pain. He threw me on the bed and landed on top of me.

"How should we play with our little toy, tonight?" He asked Virus.

Virus gave out a smirk and started to pour the wine all over my body, and started to unbutton his shirt. Trip had done the same. They tied me up to the bed frame and covered my eyes so I wouldn't see a thing. I can hear a leather object being slapped upon one of their hands and they whipped me with it.

"Turn her around, Trip. I want to see her in full view." Virus commanded.

I was lifted and felt my ass had rised up to being in full view for them to see. I felt a cold hand, gently feeling my back and then suddenly I was being slapped in the ass. I didn't know what the hell they were trying to do but this was torture.

"S-stop..." I said with an uneasy tone.

I got slapped again and then one of their hands had sticked their fingers in my mouth to shut me up. I felt one of their cocks had entered me and I literally gagged on whoever fingers I had in my mouth. My body was being thrilled with every touch and torture they had done, with horrifying words to my ears telling me I'm all their's and no one else's. I was their complete obsession.

Everything went black and I woke up again, but no one was there.  
Flashes continued to blind me this time, and I see Virus and Trip again, holding out their hands out towards me. A flash happened and I was being taken out to buy stuff with Trip while I had a smile on my face, holding my stomach and rubbing it while Trip had held me close. Another flash came to view and showed me slow dancing with Virus and seeing how I was being treasured by what he has given me. It questioned me until something horrible had happened and yet I felt like puking. I was stabbing someone in the process and people that were behind me were scared of me, and I even shot two people. I didn't know what was going on and everything felt like a confusion and yet a complete blur.

_**"Echo, that's your job to end happiness."**_

I see myself in a torn up body of a soul and I woke up, screaming.

I took heavy breaths, and looked around the room noticing that everything that was happening was just a dream. I noticed my hands shaking as if I was completely afraid but then I had complete control over my body and I went back to normal. I stepped out of bed and put a black mouth mask over my mouth, and suddenly my door busted open. A sword was faced towards me when I held my hands up.

"You stole my men didn't you?"

When I looked straight at that person, I recognized him right away. Well, well, well, if it isn't that man Koujaku.

"And if I did?"

"We will fight!"

He tried to stab me but I caught the blade between my hands and jumped kicked him in the face. His sword fell to the ground and he fell close to the wall and lost consciousness.

"Echo-chan! Are you alright?!" One of my men came running in suddenly, and noticed I had things under control.

"Who let this man sneak in, huh?" I asked.

"We didn't know he came in."

I picked up the sword and threw it to the wall.

"Get out of my room right now, I'll take care of this. Search around the area for anyone else trying to ambush this place."

"YES MA'AM!"

The man left and I looked towards Koujaku. I picked him up and tied his hands on the bed frame and opened up his kimono and noticed the scars and tattoo's on him. I sat on top of him, not bothering how weird the position was.

"Wow..."

I used my fingers just to feel through all of the artwork on his body, it was intriguing. It was a better tattoo than mine's. He woke up suddenly and he noticed himself tied up and he instantly looked at me but I see his face turn completely red.

"Get off me...it's...not right."  
I raised an eyebrow and touched his chin.

"You try to ambush my area and this is what you deserve."

I teased by lifting my dress up a little but then covered his eyes. Yeah. I play around too much. I took the mask off my mouth mask off me for a second and then saw a ribbon next to my pillow. It was weird how that was there but I tied his hands with it, not caring where it came from. My face went closer to his and my finger touched him on the chin.

"So pretty boy, why did you plan on killing me just because I took your members away?"

I asked him, playing with his chest this time. I've learned a lot from Virus and Trip on playing the seductive role that I get too out of hand acting this way. Koujaku didn't bother answering me at all and I got a bit irritated. I crawled down a bit more and slowly kissed down his chest and almost close to abdomen. I could see him reacting to my touch and a little moan comes out of his mouth.

"Enjoying the treatment from a woman I see." I told him.

"Get off….this isn't something you should do to the enemy."

"And what if I just took a liking to you, eh?"

He stopped with his words and then the doors opens and I see someone really familiar at the door.

"What the hell, Koujaku?! You really have to be around a woman at a time like this?! Did you even find the leader?!"

The man that looked at me, stared me down this time. The person in front of me was Mizuki. I wondered if he recognized me with this look, my heart was at a moment of wanting to burst and felt like hugging him but I held that back because I was a different person. Koujaku lifted himself up even if he was tied up by his wrist.

"THIS CRAZY WOMAN IS THE LEADER!" He yelled.

Mizuki looked wide eyed at that answer and started to laugh.

"You've got to be kidding me, right?" He said and then he tries to give me a punch but I catched it on time. I smirked and got off Koujaku quickly and tried to give him a blow but he caught it at the same time.

"Not bad, leader of Dry Juice." I said. I knew who Mizuki was leading, and I even knew Koujaku's clan as well. But to tell the truth I'm pretty sure I did not steal their damn members. The members I got didn't have a tattoo on them. Mizuki grabbed a hold of Koujaku's sword and cut the ribbon off Koujaku and threw the sword to him. I just stared them down and then ran out of the room so we would have a better room space to fight. They followed me down, outside of my mansion that I own and all of a sudden I see the leaders of Ruff Rabbit and Scratch. Well, I guess there is no free time for me today when I see this. Out of all things, after having a nightmare, all this happens out of nowhere. Wow. Just my luck. I crossed my arms, looking at them.

"Hime-sama! Let us protect you!" I hear one of my men yell out and I shook my head no, and I am not no princess, can they get that right?

"Stay back. A leader has to take care of this."

I see Mizuki and Koujaku reach up to me and I realized they were also surprised to see the two other leaders. It seems like they all knew each other which was a bit weird since I thought they were all at each other's head. I looked at the Ruff Rabbit's leader and stared at him up and down. He had a lot of piercings and he seems like he was the youngest out of the group. I looked over to the more taller man, with unusual long dreads, and glared at him and he pretty much glared back.

"What do you all want? Get out of my territory!" I yelled to them.

The piercing guy took out his coil and started to type something out.

"You're a leader of some unknown group that was never mentioned called Taikyokuzu and yet you lead a whole group of both Rhyme and Rib members. How is that even possible and how can a mere woman do all this work?"

I looked straight at him and just rolled my eyes.

"You men think a woman can't hold her ground? You don't even know who I even am."

I looked behind me to see what Mizuki was going to do. I can't believe he wouldn't recognize me in this outfit at all. I bet it's the change of my hair color that made him not notice who I was but it's okay. I didn't want him to get all caught up if he knew it was me. I'm surprised that my name wasn't even mentioned. I knew for the fact it was going to be announced sooner or later.

"Her name is Echo and I met her at a club. I wasn't expecting her to be some clan thief."

Fuck. That stupid idiot Koujaku said my name, I freakin jinxed it. I gave a glance to Mizuki and he was pretty much confused. He stood in the middle of us and looked at me.

"Echo?" I didn't look at him and suddenly punched him in the stomach. He kneeled down and but he continued to look at me.

"I think you got the wrong person, sir." I told him.

I was about to walk off but he held me by my ankle.

"Echo….You have to be Echo. No one would punch me like that."

A flashback ran through my head and I remembered when we were still at peace that was the only spot I would technically hit him hard at.

"You're alive."

Everyone all looked at me but then I kicked him in the face and put my foot on his chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about. So, you all should just get away from my territory before I end up asking my boys to shoot you down."

I looked around and see all my members with guns and sword pointing at all the leaders. I gave out an evil smile, knowing that if one person budge, they would get killed right away. Taikyokuzu wasn't a clan to mess with and I made sure that none of my men died or even be harm but they would be the one shutting down anyone in there way.

"Damn it, Mizuki. Get up, we can't stay here that long."

"NO KOUJAKU! She has to be my cousin. I know she is just playing around." Mizuki yelled at the top of his lungs. I wanted to smack him again until my head start to hurt.

"_**What are you holding back for, kill…"**_

I kneel in front of Mizuki and held him by the neck. My body was moving on it's own, and I realized something shine on my face through his eyes. My tattoo was glowing. I didn't know what was coming over me and I felt scared.

"I'm scared…" I said out in a whispered tone. I'm pretty sure I said that out loud and I feel Mizuki hold onto my shoulders. I was already choking him, and I bet he was trying to stop me.

"MIZUKI!" I hear a familiar voice being yelled out on calling to him and that's when I react and almost choking the hell out of Mizuki. He was losing consciousness and a tear fell through my eye.

"MIZUKIII!" When I looked at who that voice was, I get a shot being shot on my neck suddenly but it wasn't some bullet. It felt like a needle being puncture to me. My grip on Mizuki was loose and I see the person I thought I completely destroyed.

"Aoba-san?" I said out loud. Remembering how Virus has called him that. I looked pulled out the needle that was on my neck, wondering where that came from and looked to my left seeing two guys that I recognized so clearly.

"Fuck…you found me." I tried to stand up and motion my men to come near. I didn't want to suddenly feel weak just because some sort of calm medication had gotten to me. I looked at Aoba and noticed how this man was different in front of me. He held on to Mizuki, and I just try to keep my composure still up and walked over to him but Koujaku got in the damn way.

"That tattoo…where did you get it? What do you want with Aoba?"

"I suggest you get away from her, she's one of the people we need to arrest." I looked at the glasses, blonde spiky asshole when he said that. I suddely see Trip coming right behind me and hand-cuffing me. I must look like a complete failure in front of my members.

I closed my eyes this time and controlled my men, making them hear me inside their head to protect the area while I'm away. Did they listen, of course, so they walked off, putting up the gates to protect the mansion. I opened my eyes and laughed a little.

"Well if it isn't a great reunion today. Being bothered by annoying men and yet be caught by my own cousin, and almost killing him and yet, I see you not twin duo fuckers arresting me."

I told to them, with the most rough tune of voice I can ever give. I looked over to Aoba while I was being pulled away by Trip.

"We will meet again in a more serious setting Aoba, take care of Mizuki, will you?"

As we walked away, I got into the car, with my hands still cuffed together while Trip started to drive off while Virus sat with me in the back. I could see Trip looking at me in the mirror, he even untied his tie a bit, and I hear Virus unzipping something.

"If you think taking me away just to do your little dirty work is going to work, I don't think so."

I lifted my leg and my shoe was on Virus chest. I realized Trip had stopped the car and got in the back seat and they literally locked me in the middle of them. Trip had started to lick my neck and I tried to push it away.

"It's amazing how we suddenly found you, we missed you, Echo~" Virus had whispered.

"I don't miss you guys." My rejections of their touch didn't work and I end up pulling on both of their shirts. I decide to sit on Virus lap while Trip stayed behind me. I pushed Virus down, even if my hands were cuffed, near the car door and just kissed him immediately. Trip touched me from behind lifting up my ass towards him but I looked behind me.

"Don't you fuckin dare do anything, yet." I glared back. Trip made a smirked and came behind me and kissing the back of my shoulders. This was something out of the ordinary but I knew how to tease them. I instantly bit Virus by the neck, hitting him in the face and then push back hard to knock Trip out of my way using my elbow. I instantly went to the front seat and got out of the car, through the front running away. I couldn't be around them at this point. Not now that is. I wiped my mouth off and suddenly see a motorcycle come to my aid.

"Jump on." The leader of scratch suddenly grabs a hold of me and he drives me off to where ever he was going.

"I don't think it's a good idea to be trying to save me, I'm one of your enemies."

"Oh really now." He stops the motorcycle and suddenly knocks me out.

Well that didn't end well. Everything was blacked out.

"_**You're an idiot. Getting yourself caught so easily. IF you had let me do what I wanted to do, this wouldn't happen to you. **_

I ignored that voice. Sure, I would of let you just do whatever you wanted but this is my life. Right now, I'm playing into the groups cards.


	4. Apology

DRAMAtical InSaNiTy

Chapter 4: Apology

"Don't come near me, Mizuki!"

"Go Away!"

"Get away from me!"

It was all I could hear from her voice. Her yelling, her screams, her power to control us to fall back and get away from her. We even did the most horrible thing to even hit her, even myself. I couldn't even take it but there was no way in hell she would wake up. I wasn't sure if she was acting, or if she really hates me. Was it my fault for leaving her behind back then? Was it my fault that she ended up like this? Or is it my fault to begin with for not telling her what she had inside her mind in the very beginning. I'm Mizuki, leader of a Rib team called, "Dry Juice", and right now, I have told myself I would be able to protect her well being but I've noticed I have failed her, and for her parents wishes.

~Mizuki's POV~

"Honey! Where did you put your leather jacket?! I need to wash all the clothes today!" My wife, Ai, yelled out to me from the kitchen.

I was too focused on thinking about how Echo was holding up. I couldn't even shake the thought off of her being tortured by all of us just to let her get back to her senses, and knowing that, I felt ashamed. I'm guilty. I'm at fault. I didn't want her at this state. For now, we let Mink take her hostage to control the power within her. I looked through my messages through my coil, to see if anything new was going on but nothing new had changed. Ai suddenly comes into the room and slaps me across the head.

"Seriously Mizuki?! Is this all you can think about, your gang related stuff?!" she yelled.

I knew she was going to make a ruckus out of this. I got married to her at the age of 24 when I was barely around my team. I needed to settle down for once and had a child with her. Now, that I'm 26. Well, it's different.

"It's not even gang related. I'm just trying to make sure if anything changed for my cousin."

"Right….it's probably some side chick you're going out with. You are just like Koujaku."

I made a face at her for saying that. Never compare me with that nose bleeder. I grabbed both her hands and made her touch my tanned cheeks.

"You know I love you, Ai, and that's never going to change. I even showed love to Ruri, as well. You think I'm a no good father and husband to you both, just by assuming I'm going behind my precious family's back?"

I watched as Ai felt through my hands and I immediately kiss her soft lips. Of course, I didn't want my family to be involved with what I do, around Dry Juice or with Aoba and the rest of the group. I hugged my wife before she left the room. This home is a safe home for my wife, for my child and me. I can't let anything bad happen again, just like what happened with Echo. I look out to the window and thought of her again and hear my coil ring. I answered it and it was Mink.

"Mizuki, she has responded." He told me on the other line. My eyes went wide at that and I went over to the closet to grab a jacket since my leather one was being washed, thanks to my wife. I went out to the living room and I see Ai crossing her arms in front of me and I looked down, next to her leg to see my daughter Ruri copying her. I gave out a sigh and crossed my arms as well.

"Duty calls, babies." I told them with a smirk.

Ai comes towards me and punches me in the gut and that hurt like hell. Even Ruri kicked me in the leg. Seriously, I treat these beautiful beings in a special way and I get this kind of respect? I stood up to get my composure and suddenly feel a passionate kiss from Ai and a really big hug from Ruri.

"Come home safely, Mizuki." Ai looked deep within my eyes and I gave her another light kiss and then grabbed Ruri and twirled her around.

"Daddy, come home on time. I have a surprise for you." Ruri had said.

"Better follow what she says or we are going to have to hurt you, and you won't get any love tonight." Ai gave a seductive look and my back shivered at that thought. I kind of needed that, since I've been stressed out about Echo most of the time. I gave them both kisses and waved a good bye and left my house. As I walked off to go meet up with Mink. I texted Aoba to come as well, and he decides to come with. I arrived finally at Scratch's territory and some were staring me down. Sure, all Rib teams had this low glare at each other but knowing that their leaders were getting along, you need to accept it. Mink lead me towards the room he left Echo in and I see blood dripping down her chin and I looked away for a bit and put my hands in my pocket. The place had that bloody smell and I couldn't take the fact it was actually Echo's. Her body was limp. She sat on a metal chair, hands behind her back with chains and her eyes were covered with a cloth. Scratch's team had done a pretty damn horrible job in almost completely destroying her. It almost looked like she was about to die but with Echo she was strong enough to hold her ground no matter what the situation was. It's been three weeks since we kept her like this so she can try to go back to normal. It takes that much time to kick away that uncontrollably bitch inside. But she continued to be that strong person who won't back down. That's what I hated about her. I closed the door behind me so I can speak with Echo myself. I bended down for a bit and touched her cheek lightly. She flinched at my touch and looked away.

"I can sense you, idiot."

That was the first thing she has said to me. Not much of a welcome.

"I know, Echo. You need to drop the tough act."

I removed the cloth out of her eyes and stared at her green eyes with my own. We both have the same colored eyes and our hair could have been the same if she didn't dye it. I didn't think her whole wardrobe would change at all. She looked like shit at the moment but then again it felt like she was trying to sell out her body. A somewhat blue jacket, with a somewhat short black dress that was tight around her thigh. Her black stockings that reach to her knees and white boots that was covered with blood a little bit. Her hair was no longer that light brown-ish color, it had a tint of black in it. But what am I thinking? She is smarter than that. I went out of the room and asked Mink if he had anything to clear away the blood and any bandages so I can wrap it on her. I think we have done enough to hurt her. I see Mink take a smoke and look at me.

"What do you plan on doing with her?" he asked me.

"I think, she should go back to her clan."

Mink gave me a look, as if it was the most idiot idea to do. Echo had her own life, and we shouldn't hold her hostage like this for too long. I had a feeling Echo might have something up her sleeves if we kept her like this.

"Echo is a smart woman; she could be planning things ahead of us if we keep her too long."

"What about Aoba? She has something that deals with whatever Aoba has since Aoba can use scrap."

I thought about that as well. We all discovered Aoba had this power to destroy the inside o our minds, but not as bad as Echo's. If we connect Aoba and her together things could go bad. Only if Echo controls it as well as Aoba can. I gave out a sigh and asked if Mink had any cigarettes around but he said only "Red" had them on him, and speaking of "Red" he was talking about Koujaku. I come back into the room quietly with the first aid kit and started to wrap Echo with everything Mink had.

"Owww.." I hear her.

"Sorry." I patted the rubbing alcohol on every bruised spot she had. I looked back up to her face again and realize how much she grown since that time I left her. She got more prettier, but became more of an asshole. I noticed her having a tattoo as well and even on her face and something inside me built up.

"YOU GOT A TATTOO?! WHEN WAS THIS?!" I yelled, dropping the first aid box on the floor and she gave me a glare. How come I didn't noticed earlier when I saw her for the longest time, when she punched me in the stomach. I guess my mind was else where.

"It's none of your business, M-i-z-u-k-i~~" she said. She had that annoyed tone in her voice. I calmed a bit and continued to wrap the bandages. I touched her tattoo's and noticed it had that clan feel.

"Taikyokuzu, huh? I tought you didn't believe in joining a team?"

Echo looks away and just sighs.

"It's my gang, and the team isn't just only Rib. It blends with Rhyme members as well."

I looked at her with concern and finally finished wrapping; I sat on a nearby chair, wanting to talk to her.

"Taikyokuzu is a Rib and Rhyme team with what purpose?"

"To be better and to defeat a personal situation, even be better that the damn yakuza, Morphine…"

After she said Morphine, I noticed her voice began to go quiet.

"Did you have something to do with Morphine?" I asked her. What could she have done towards Morphine to make her say their name in a soft tone of voice? Wait? She was quiet for a long time as well. I gave her a concerned look.

"Echo, where have you been all this time?" I asked her.

I needed to know where she was since the last time I told her she had to run during my own battles and for her to be kept away from the world. All Echo did was stare at me and both of our eyes just had this tension. Suddenly I realized her face get's closer to mine.

**"Kill…." **

The words that came out of her mouth scared me and I jumped back.

** "Why do you feel so scared when I end up like this? It's my own insanity isn't it? Hahaha….Oh poor Mizuki…"**

When I stared at her, I saw tears of blood come out of her and I started to yell. My head started to hurt this time, and I held on to my head to stop the pain.

"Stop…"

**"No. You deserve it…"**

Her voice echoed through my ears and I tried covering them. Her power was awakening again and I tried to stand up to come to hurt her again. How the hell was I supposed to control it like this? I see their was a knife on the floor and I instantly picked it up and I raised it above her head.

"Wait..No…I can't…" I hear myself say.

Echo continued to laugh.

**"Do it, Mizuki. You know you want to."** She told me.

I was holding back the urge to do it until a sort of flashback came into my mind.

I watched myself stabbing her to every bit. Every blood rushed out of her body and I looked behind me to see Ai and Ruri, being scared to death. I look back at Echo and all I can see was a face that continued to smile and loved the pain I was giving her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I shouted. I shouted until I couldn't stop anymore.

The flashback finally ended and all of a sudden, I come back to a room where it was still just Echo and I. Echo continued to look at me with concern.

"You saw that, huh? An illusion?" She told me.

What just happened? In a minute everything was fine but in a second the whole world had changed on me. Echo looked down to her feet.

"Mizuki, return me to my clan, I beg you."

I hear the door open and I see Aoba. Aoba looked shocked in the face. Echo had looked at him as well and she just gave of a smirk.

"You shouldn't be close to me, you know that?"

"I know. I want to make sure Mizuki stays safe from you."

"Hmph..I won't hurt my dear cousin. I'm not that stupid."

Aoba came to my side and touched my shoulder but I flinched at his touch and felt afraid. But I calmed down finally. I stood up and unlocked the chains that were on Echo and she finally got to stand up but she fell. Aoba caught her and helped her to stand.

"You all did a really good beating on me, but all that will never take away what I have."

Her words were scaring me; her whole being was scaring me. What can I do? It's getting worst. Once we got outside, I watched as Echo looked around Mink's members and stared them down.

"What? Never seen a woman staring down a couple chumps like all of you.?" She commented. I face palm at her cold attitude.

"Tch..Just be glad we kicked your ass into good shape again, now go back to your sorry clan, woman." One of the guys had said. I see Echo get away from Aoba's grip and punch the living hell out of the guy. Some others tried to jump in but she took them down. She cracked her knuckles and started to laugh.

"I told you. You can't mess with me, or even try to take down a team you think sucks compared to yours." She said.

This Echo was different from the child-hood Echo I used to know. She had become a stronger person. A woman that didn't give a shit about what would go around her. I thought about telling her, what her real life was about. But I continued to be undecided. As we walked on towards her mansion of glory, Aoba and I had watched her members jump in cheers for her. They were all happy to see their leader back, even though we kind of gave them back someone who was in injuries. I looked at Echo who didn't mind, she had that smile towards her members.

"Mizuki, let's get going. We should leave her be for now." Aoba had said. I looked at Aoba, knowing that he knew the troubles he could of caused if he were to stay near Echo. It hurts me to see the two people that I cared about, go through something so rough in their life that they couldn't control out of their own hearts. It made me want to tear but I couldn't do anything as usual. I felt side casted away from it all. I felt more like I was in a deeper hole where everything would soon not work out anymore. I felt a sudden touch to my shoulder and I looked straight ahead. Echo was in front of me.

"Mizuki?"

I stared at her, and I felt a tear go down my eye. Echo, who had turned into someone more powerful than I. Who had the guts to build up her own clan with her own hands, and had to be brutally bruised by all of us and even me. Echo had gave me a hug out of nowhere and it was tight. It was one of those hugs that I haven't felt in a very long time.

"I'm sorry Mizuki." She said. I couldn't hug her back. I watched as Aoba give me a small smile and started to walk off to leave us alone. I was finally reunited with the one person I was scared to lose in my life. I was scared of her being gone forever. I held her close this time and broke down. I can tell she wasn't crying because I know with her, she can keep her emotion controlled.

"I'm sorry as well, Echo. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I never hated you. But what happens now between us, were still enemies."

When she said that I let go.

"What do you mean?"

"I won't last long on being someone always by your side. I have all this new experience come at me now, and my team is against all of yours, I won't even end up trying to become one with your team. This is my life now."

My hands fall to my side and I looked down to my feet. She has really grown. I wiped the tears off my face but I felt Echo hold my hand.

"But you are still family to me, but there is definitely a battle to face."

She pointed at that walking Aoba that was already inches away from us.

"What ever happens, I want you to be safe. Don't worry about me anymore. I want you to at least live."

I didn't understand a word that came out of her mouth at all, but just nodded at her response. I had no other words to say. She let go of me and started to walk off for a bit but stopped in her tracks. Her back faced me.

"We can still talk as leaders, I'll give that."

She turned and face me with the most confident look I have ever seen. 

"But Taikyokuzu will rule Midorijma, just the way I want it to."

I knew that was not a joke. She wanted to compete with every team there was and I gave out a giggle and crossed my arms.

"Not if you met my wife, than you wouldn't feel so over confident."

I watched as she ran up to me.

"YOU GOT MARRIED?! SINCE WHEN?!"

I flicked her in the forehead and kicked her in the ass. I knew that would give her more pain.

"If you were still around then maybe you would of seen my wedding and could have seen my daughter." I told her. Her expression on her face felt like it dropped.

"ewwwwww…..gross…" That was her response. I literally wanted to punch her in the face but she started to laugh.

"Well, this is why I tell you to keep on living, and I want you to be safe. I need to meet them one day, without being around all this chaos."

"It's gang related stuff." I added in.

We both laughed together finally.

"Hey Mizuki."

"Hm?"

She gave me a kiss on the cheek and I blushed a bit.

"Happy Birthday, ugly ass." She told me and she pinched my cheek and pushed me.

"Now get out of my territory you Dry Juice punk."

She waved a goodbye and I looked at her with a surprise.

Today, was my birthday? How can I forget? I couldn't believe she remembered. I watched as the gates close behind her and I walked off to go home. I looked at my coil to noticed that the time was really late and I rushed. I got home and see a big surprise from my family.

"Happy Birthday, daddy!" I hear Ruri say when she suddenly hugged me. I looked over to Ai and she gave me a kiss.

"Welcome home, honey." She greeted me.

Today, I never thought I would imagine finally getting some sort of peace and be reunited fully with that asshole. I couldn't believe I forgot my own birthday because of all the short issues that came. After a good night with my wife and putting my daughter to sleep, I hugged Ai in bed and nuzzled in her red hair, holding her close.

"How did it go with your distant cousin who I thought would have been another woman you were seeing?"

"She went back to being part of Taikyokuzu, and is normal for the time being."

"That's good."

I hug Ai even closer.

"She even said to be safe, and that made me think of both you and Ruri at the same time."

"I want to meet her."

"When everything is gone then I will introduce you to her."

I started to fall asleep, but then my coil rang.

"Ugh…..What now?" I let go of Ai and answered it.

"Mizuki, no one is around Dry juice's area. It's been tagged by Morphine."

At that moment, I swear….I thought I could have had some sort of peace. But this, was something I didn't want to deal with. I felt through my hair and started to feel afraid once more..

~~Echo's POV~~

I looked around my area, and watched as all my members were finally taking a break from protecting my world. I stepped outside for a bit, taking out the bandages off me and noticed a car outside the gates. I open the gates slightly and noticed a man in a suit.

"Well, if it isn't my best worker that used to be part of Morphine. I see you are handling your own yakuza clan with both Rib and Rhyme members. That's one interesting sight to see for a woman like you to hold."

"Toue…"

Yes. The man in front of me was Toue. The man who wanted to use every bit of my soul just to get what he wants.

"I have a job for you, and it pays good money. I know you are not part of the team, but I need your assistance."

"I'm a taikyokuzu, I've been through a rough day, and I don't need to be surrounded by the likes of you or even get cash from your filthy hands." I told him. All he can do was laugh and goes back into his car.

"If you don't take the offer, I might as well do something to hurt someone you care about."

I kicked his car but his driver drove off.

"I hope he is joking."

I had enough to deal with today and I did not want anything else to erupt. I look at my coil just to check everyone's Rib and Rhyme groups since I had access and I noticed what went wrong in Mizuki's. Morphine tags were placed everywhere in their spot and I clenched my hands.

"Damn it!"

**You say you are playing into their cards, so why are your emotions kicking in?**

I hit my head and looked back at my place.

"I'm going to have to fix this first."

I started to run off to Dry Juice's place. This wasn't a job I should be doing because I had a different plan to make but right now, I needed Mizuki to be safe.

Yes. I typed this up for Mizuki's birthday for March 7th ^^ and I've been updating pretty slowly because of reality life. Thanks to a really awesome friend of mine who made Mizuki's wife and Child named Ai and Ruri. I decided to add them to the storyline just for a bit but they are her creation. Darn it. I forgot her name on fanfiction But it's all thanks to her that I was able to add them in for just this chapter. Chapter five will come soon!


	5. Failure

DRAMAtical InSaNiTy  
Chapter 5: Failure

Dry Juice's territory had been tagged by Morphine. Why? What was the deal of having them do this? I finally arrived at their spot and noticed no one there. I look at the tags and touched them.

"This was recently tagged." I looked over at it. I checked if anyone from Mizuki's team was around but no one was in sight. I'm pretty sure Mizuki had his team handled, so where the hell were they? I noticed blood stains on the ground and knew something rough had happened. I began to worry about Mizuki's sake and was afraid that something was bound to happen. I heard footsteps come behind me and I kept my guard up and turned around.

"Echo, surprised to see you hear."

"Virus"

I didn't think I would meet him on this turf, but I continue to watch my surrounding just in case. It didn't seem like Trip was around, either. I sat on the stairs and thought of the situation. I can't believe I'm taking this as calm as possible. I looked over to Virus, who had his hands in his pockets, while staring at the Morphine tag.

"I know you guys did this."

"But you know you can't put up a fight because I'm in Morphine."

Both Virus and I became quiet. It was always like this between us. We had this sort of connection where we would never try to fight each other. He had that manipulated mind where he got you in a corner and I obviously didn't have that. I looked at him up and down and noticed how much he grown. It wasn't long ago since I left. He still had his boney figure, in that godforsaken classy suit he wears. I stared at the way his sunflower hair was sticking up like it can never stop being spiky. His sky blue eyes shined in the light, as if he was in darkness, you can see it, through the glare of his glasses. He noticed me stare at him and he gave out a confused look.

"What's wrong, Echo-chan~" he says in his most soothing voice he can ever give to me. My heart raced a bit but I ignored it. I don't want to like him again.

As he still stood, I got up from where I sat and stood right by him. We both looked at the tag.

"You are a part of Morphine, and we're enemies now, Virus."  
I spoke. I knew that whatever I said doesn't really matter because we're pretty much both villains in this town. I heard him laugh a little and looks at me, then suddenly pins me towards the tagged spot. He grips me by the shoulder and looks deep within my eyes. He had that strong look of a slithering snake as he did this, but it didn't change anything. His hand reached down to the bottom of my black dress and he felt my thigh. I continued to look at him. I watched as his soft hand moves upwards and into my dress, and then I look back at him, bringing my hands to his face. We both looked at each other with looks that wanted to possess one another.

"Bring me somewhere else and not here." I whispered in his ear.

He grabbed my hand and we rushed to a nearby hotel and got a private room for ourselves. He locked the door behind him and rushed taking off his suit jacket and rammed me to the wall. He bit the nape of my neck and I winced in pain.

"Not so rough."

"Too bad, you made me feel this way."

I pushed away from me and onto the bed. I took off my blue sleeveless jacket off me and threw it to the floor, going on top of Virus. I took his glasses off and roughly kissed him. Where was this going you may ask? I'm manipulated and I needed the sex. I couldn't hold it in either, and I know for the fact I wanted Virus at the moment. I tugged his shirt and unbuttoned his shirt and kissed him down his chest. He looks at me and grabs a hold of my hair.

"This is such a bad habit for you."

"At least I'm not torturing you."

I hear him give a smirk and grabs a hold of my face and bringing my lips to kiss him. We hug each other in an embrace. I hated this man but at that same time you don't know how much of a feeling I start to get towards him. He got to the point of pinning me on the bed and held my hands above my head and from there, that night was ours.

I woke up the next morning, to see my naked body laying under a blanket. I was tucked in. I look behind me and I thought he left but he was there. This moment felt weird because usually, Virus would get up early and just leave but this time he stayed asleep.

"Get up asshole." I told him, but he didn't budge to wake up. I turned around fully and looked at him. I touched his cheek and felt through his messy blond hair and just kissed him on the forehead and started to clean myself up and leave. I left some cash just to give some offer for paying for my stay for that one night stand with him. I slapped myself because of an idiot move I just did last night. I let him use me again. I headed back to my territory and I see a familiar red kimono man standing in front. I crossed my arms while I walked up to him. When he noticed me he gave me one of those serious looks.

"Where were you?" He asked

"None of your business. Why do you ask?"

"Shouldn't a leader stick around her area?"

"Not all the time."

We had an awkward silence and then I hear him clear his throat. He crossed his arms and gave out a sigh.

"Mizuki is missing. To add on to that, Aoba's grandma is kidnapped."

I grabbed Koujaku's kimono and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"What?! Are you fucking kidding me?!" I yelled towards him. He pushed me off.

"I thought you wouldn't care much."

"For Mizuki's sake, I am!"

I felt through my hair and kicked the gates in front of me. I see as my members inside look at me from afar and noticed I was talking to another leader.

"Calm down, Echo. We are trying our best to find their location."

"Did you see that his territory is gone?" I told him. His face looked bothered.

"Aoba and I checked it last night and his friends Virus and Trip had said they were investigating the situation."

Investigating the situation, my ass. I clenched my hands, knowing I fell for Virus's trap of sleeping with him so I wouldn't look forward into what Morphine was doing. I fucked up. I had a feeling that Virus wouldn't just be there alone before I came. As Koujaku had mentioned that Aoba and him had seen them both, I was pretty late to figure all this out on my own.

"I'm going to find him. I don't care if anyone stops me."

I was about to call my members to join me but Koujaku held my shoulder.

"You think you can handle things on your own. You are new to this town and you think everything can go your way?"

"It means a whole lot of shit to me to get this town to be mine."

"Is that all you care about? What is your true satisfaction of being here in Midorijima, to be better than the rest of the Rib and Rhyme teams, huh?"

I stopped arguing and just looked at Koujaku.

"Let me tell you, Koujaku. I live in a different world compared to all of you, and even Mizuki. You wouldn't even understand where I'm coming from."

Koujaku came closer to me and instantly hugged me. It was one of those hugs that felt like some sort of closure that I needed to feel calm about the situation. What am I doing? I'm supposed to be the strong one here and I'm letting my emotions roll around like crazy. I grab a hold of his kimono and started to gently push h away but his grip on me was tight.

"I don't know if it's just me, but it's seems like you went through something rough back then."

I felt him touch my hair and I flinched and really tried to push him away but he continue to hold me.

"Stop...Koujaku.."

Our faces were closer this time and he raised my chin. His red eyes look at me.

"Koujaku?"

Once we heard that, we looked towards that voice and see Aoba.  
Koujaku let go of me and I fell on the ground. I got up fixing myself up and dusted off the dirt. I looked towards Aoba and noticed and a dog popping out of his bag and runs to me.

"You are Echo?" It had such a deep voice, and it was definitely not a real dog. I wasn't sure if it was a robot. Even a sparrow came flying in, but on my shoulder.

"I am. Leader of Taikyokuzu, that is."

"This jerk is a leader?! Koujaku, did you fall for her just like the rest of the women out there?!"

"Shut up, Beni."

I see Koujaku flicked the little sparrow named Beni and watched it fly on Koujaku's shoulder. I grab a hold of the fluff ball off the ground and looked at it.

"These two are allmates. We used them in this city for everything we need. That one is Ren and this sparrow here is Beni." Aoba explained.

I looked Aoba and just stared. Isn't he supposed to react to the point him and I can't be near. He is a totally different Aoba. The Aoba I knew back then, while still with Morphine never acted this kind. He noticed me staring at him and he gave out a pout face.

"Is something on my face?"

"You just look familiar?"

I wanted to call him Sly Blue on the spot but I guess I'll wait on that.

"About Mizuki..." He started to say.

"He tells me a lot about his cousin, and if there was something that I need help with just in case a trouble started. He said to come to you."

I crossed my arms and gave out a sighs.

"I believe we're all enemies towards each other, and he thinks I should be involved?"

Here I go again, being the idiot who thinks everything is at a competitive state. I see the worried expression on Aoba's face and that's when I stopped.

"I really want to find where he is, and find granny."

"It must be the lady named Tae."

"You know her."

I began to feel quiet, but started to say what I want.

"I knew her but never really got to the point of talking to her fully."

"I see."

Koujaku looked at us both as if the conversation wasn't going anywhere. He was pretty much quiet the whole time as Aoba and I spoke. My eyes noticed two members of my team running towards me.

"We have a problem."

"What's wrong?"

"Our tags has been messed with."

"What? Show me!"

I told Koujaku and Aoba to follow my lead and I see a part of my area was tagged up Morphine.

"What? Do they want to pick a fight?"  
I said to myself.

"One of the members had said one of the guys looked familiar. He said that it look a lot like Mizuki." One of my men said. I looked at him.

"Mizuki? Why would the hell Mizuki be doing this?"

"We need to find him as soon as possible." Koujaku stated.

I knew that Aoba was even more worried and I pat him on the back.

"Be strong. Koujaku, take Aoba with you and find out more clues with everyone else. I'll go my own route."

They both agreed and they left. I looked at all the members that were not affected by Morphine and ordered them to do a search party all over Midorijima.

"If anyone decides to get a hold of you, beat the living shit out of them. Taikyokuzu will not go wild in town. Find Mizuki!"

"YES MA'AM"

I watched all my members run out of the gates and I also a went along. I look back at territory and locked the gates behind me. I took a route no one knew and ran through there to go find Mizuki. I looked everywhere. I thought about the days back in Morphine, thinking our reasons to take down a clan wouldn't be like this? Virus and Trip are obviously lying their ass off about the whole things and then there is Toue. The mastermind of it all.

~flashback~

**_I sat on Toue's desk and grabbed a hold of his tie._**

**_"Asking me to do your dirty work is getting boring. What's the point of using Sei and finding Aoba make everything such a big deal?" I asked him. I let go and the guards pushed me back._**

**_"Sei has that power to control, and Aoba has the other part to control it. It would be my world to take over and everyone would be living at my pace."_**

**_"Hmph, maybe one day, I'll take it from you, old man."_**

**_I left his office with those words, knowing I didn't get a full answer. I walked to Sei's room and bended on my knees. I remembered that I used to care for Sei a whole lot but he wouldn't respond to me about anything. I wanted to get him out of this place and let him live his life instead of being used. I noticed Virus and Trip at the door._**

**_"We have work to do." Virus said._**

**_"After work it's that day to play around with you." Trip added in._**

**_I rolled my eyes and started to walk out the door but touching both their chins._**

**_"Fuck me harder then."_**

**_I was that queen who worked for Morphine, and Virus and Trip would always be in my commands if I truly needed them. That same day I asked what was the duties for Morphine and was told everyone thinks it's some legend clan that never existed but was the most powerful against all other Rib teams. Virus told me it had controlled beings who were able to follow Toue's orders to get what he wants. Brain-washed beings who would fight all day and tag the area if you get in the way of plans. Trip even added that once your brain-washed, there is no going back and you stay with Morphine. I remembered trying to look up more information about Morphine but pages were blank when I read on from what Virus had mentioned._**

**_~flashback ends~_**

From all that knowledge I still kept, I knew for the fact of Morphine had got a hold of Mizuki. He must be brain-washed right now. I needed to find him soon. While running towards a corner I heard a weird voice from the sky and I got landed on. The person was heavy and I looked behind me and noticed a gas mask. I freaked out and literally punch him and made him hit some garbage cans.

"What the fuck is your problem?!"  
Are you trying to suicide?!"

The guy with the weird mask on got up and I noticed he was taller than me. He was dusting himself off and then jumped in joy.

"Yay! I found you."

"Huh?"

"Master said to come at your aid to look for a friend, I searched for your whereabouts and realize it was a mission complete!"

My eyes blinked and I didn't understand what this man was saying. He wore a lab coat, white gloves and his white hair was pushed back in a sort of spiky way.

"Show me your face." I told him.

"No"

Now I got irritated, I went up to him and grabbed his mask and he held on to it.

"Take it off you dumbass!"

"Master warned me your feisty! And nooo!"

"Fuck your master! Goddamn show me your face!"

He kept holding back. What the hell is wrong with him? I meet him for the first time and he acts like this.

"Echo~San, look out!"

"Huh?" That was all that came out of my mouth and I was instantly carried and I watched as he punched a hooded man in the face.

"We have to run."

He still held me over his shoulder.

"Would you put me down?!"

"No. Master said to make sure you are safe. We have to make a run for it."

"Oh my god, seriously?! I can handle my damn self. Screw your damn master."

He didn't let me go and he started to run. His hand was on my butt and legs to hold me tight. My face turned completed red, knowing that I freakin had a dress on and he is holding me like that. It felt really awkward. I started to hit him hard on the back but I noticed his body felt like steel. That was not normal. I stopped hitting and we reached a destination and I see Aoba, Koujaku, Noiz and Mink at a certainspot.  
They all looked.

"Clear, put her down." I hear Aoba say.

"Master! I did my job to scout her out and bring her here safely!"

He immediately put me down and I pushed the gas mask guy. I didn't know Aoba was the one who he was calling master. I got a bit furious.

"Pervert! You touched my damn ass!"

"What's an ass?"

I watched as Aoba facepalm himself.  
Is this guy serious? I even see Koujaku's face turn red and Noiz just giving a whistle.

"You guys are dumbfucks."  
Even at that weird moment we all had, my power had sense something near by. I heard a familiar laugh and I knew who it was. At first I wondered why it didn't work earlier, but right now I really need to see Mizuki.

"Guys, he is here."

We all ran behind an alley way and noticed a junkyard behind a building. There were a couple morphine members around and Noiz helped us out to where Mizuki's destination is. Koujaku, Mink and Clear helped Aoba and I clear out our path to get there. Once we arrived, we noticed the man having a knife to an elderly woman's neck. Aoba started to yell.

"Mizuki, stop!"

When I looked over to Mizuki, he had this evil look in his face. I looked over to the elderly woman who even stared back at us, not even afraid of what's going on but she looked at me completely. I remembered her well and she probably remembered me. I remembered that her name was Tae. Suddenly, Mizuki pointed out the knife towards us.

"Come any closer and I'll slice her head off."

"Mizuki! Please don't hurt her!" Aoba yelled out.

I noticed the change in Mizuki. His tattoo was covered with Morphine's logo. He wore a black sweater just like the rest of the members. I even looked behind him to see more of them. I clenched my hands and put up a stance. Mizuki looked at me and gave me the worst smile in the universe. Mizuki wasn't Mizuki right now.

"Aoba. Everyone. Stay back." I told them.

"Oh? What are you going to do weakling? You think you can fight the great Morphine members? Dry juice had expanded their strength and join in with Morphine. It's amazing."

Mizuki said while bringing the knife closer to Tae's neck. You motherfucker. I was part of Morphine. I know every bit of what Morphine is like. Morphine is not what you think. Morphine members surrounded Mizuki and Tae. I got fed up with waiting to start the action. So, I literally gave a punch to one of the members and continued to fight off each one that was left standing. All Mizuki did was completely laugh and called out more Morphine members. Of course, I didn't want to hurt him. Of course, I didn't want him to hurt Tae. I didn't want to use my power at all because I know where it will lead to. Out of nowhere I was grabbed from behind and was put down to the ground.

"Echo!" I hear Koujaku yell out.

I tried to push them off but instead was held down tight. I was losing it. My thoughts were getting to me. This wasn't how I was supposed to act. Mizuki had let go off Tae and pushed her away and walked towards me who was being held down. He softly put the blade on my cheek and lightly cutting it while moving it downwards.

"What happened? Little girly can't use her powers against a family member? Awww come on? I know you want to." Mizuki evily said.

I looked at him with discomfort and looked at him straight in the eyes.

**_~Use me~_**

Hearing that voice ring through my ears, I tried to ignore it. I couldn't lose control and plus Aoba was around. Mizuki grabbed me by the neck and started to choke me.

"Mizuki! S-nap o-ut of it..."  
I said through the choke hold.  
Mizuki laughed at me being powerless. He went closer to my ear.

"Morphine misses you being a part of them, why don't you join us?"

"No way...in hell..."

He choked me harder and then I see Aoba running behind us and I lost my mind. Aoba had used Scrap on Mizuki and with that, I got sucked into it. I felt like I went to a whole different dimension. Was this Aoba's power? I looked around and noticed we were at a place called "Black Needle". It looked like a bar, that even showed tattoo artworks on the wall. These were Mizuki's drawings. I followed Aoba from behind but I didn't think he wouldn't notice me.

"Aoba!" I yelled out to him, but he didn't answer me back.

I looked around me watching as these faceless people were saying Rib is boring, Rib shouldn't exist, and Rhyme was better than Rib. All these people were saying hurtful words and in my mind I can't feel that Mizuki was hiding all this pain away. I pay attention to where Aoba headed to and we head into a room and I see Mizuki kneeling. We were back in his territory He was touching his head in pain. I felt terrified and I put a hand to my chest. He was crying. He was yelling. He wasn't okay at all. My hands were shaking at the sight.

"Aoba, you don't understand! I thought me team was my family. I thought no one would join Rhyme. I thought Morphine would help me raise Dry Juice's power of being the biggest Rib team ever. But I felt like I was lied to. I didn't know Morphine would do such a thing. Now, I'm scared."

I tried to get to Mizuki but some invisible wall blocked my path. I banged on it hard.

"Aoba!" I started to yell more and more. Aoba didn't even listen to me and continued to stare at Mizuki. I watched as Mizuki was crying out in pain. His face was terrifying to look at.

"Ugh..."

Suddenly my head started to hurt, and my heart was beating fast. I closed my eyes and I noticed a flash went into view. I see a vision where Aoba just stood there not even bothering to do anything, I see myself come into full view, grabbing an unknown gun on the floor and shot Mizuki in the head and I killed him.

_**~Echo...you know you want to that...Mizuki's bad end, feels great doesn't it~**_

I started to scream and I noticed Aoba noticing me being there with him.

**-Destroy-**

A voice that wasn't the same one I heard in my head, said something out in the open. I noticed a vibration vibe coming out of Aoba.

**-Destroy-**

Aoba didn't do a thing about Mizuki's pain. Everything that had happened went blank. I opened my eyes and noticed it was raining. I sat up quickly, seeing my surrounding with everyone around and then at Mizuki's limp body. I ran to him and grabbed a hold of him.

"Mizuki! Mizuki!" I yelled out.  
He wouldn't wake up and he had lost consciousness. I gripped him closer, and put him down gently. I see the knife he used earlier and stared back at everyone and an Aoba who just got up. Everyone looked at me. I ran to Aoba's side and almost stabbed him but Koujaku and Noiz held my wrist on both side.

"You couldn't even save him, you fucker!"

Aoba looked at me with concern.

"Echo..I"

"You have the power to destroy what's negative around a person, and you couldn't even use Scrap on Mizuki!"

I wanted to hit him. I wanted to kill Aoba but all I could do was tear up. He was hurt because of me. He was hurt because Aoba couldn't do anything. I dropped the knife and just felt like laying on the ground but Noiz and Koujaku continue to hold me.

"He had a family...Who is responsible to even tell his wife and child what had happened to him..."

They let me go and I just stood.

"We will take Mizuki and the rest of Dry Juice to the hospital. They need to be hospitalized." Koujaku mentions. He tried to touch my shoulder but I brushed it off.

"Don't touch me."

I walked away from them all and wanted to go back to Taikyokuzu.  
While I was walked away I see Trip with his hands in his pockets. He noticed me and we both looked at each other.

"Sorry, it was orders."

"Orders to get Aoba out of his damn shell? You did your mission. But.."

I paused at my words and grabbed him by the collar.

"I didn't want to see Mizuki suffer like that. One day, I'll kill both you and Virus, morphine,Toue and even demolish platinum jail."

I pushed him away and walked off. He followed me and we hit an alley way and he shoved me to the trash can near by. My face hit something hard. He grabbed my hair and licked my neck.

"Even if your part of your own gang, you knew that Morphine had the choice to do whatever they wanted. You're our toy because you know them. I can tell already that you have your own plans, Echo~chan."

He grabbed my chin roughly and made me give him eye contact.

"You should know that, from this little mouth of yours, I know everything about you."

He gave me a kiss and hit my head towards the wall and I lay flat on the ground as he left. I was helpless. I felt as guilty. I wanted to just kill myself for even trying. A few hours passed and I still lay there, not making a move. I realize how I was being lifted up and carried. The hold was a strong grip. My body felt in pain, my neck felt like it was ripped off. When my eyes were slightly open, I noticed a somewhat red sword behind the person's back. I hear a door open to where this person was leading me and I was placed gently on the bed. I immediately opened my eyes and see Koujaku in front of me. He was taking off my blue jacket and headphone. He even took off my shoes and stockings and I try to back away from what he was about to do but he held me by both my wrist.

"Calm down..I need to treat your wounds." He said softly.

He got up and walked over to his bathroom and bought out a small bucket of water and a towel, and in his other hand some bandages.  
He came closer to me, wiping away everything that I had and especially towards the ones I was bruised with before the whole incident happened. It sting of course but then tears started to fall down my cheek. I was crying. I was crying like a weakling again.

"Echo..." I hear him call out to me.

"I want to see Mizuki." I told him.

I cried more where I couldn't breathe because I remembered what told Mizuki.

"What ever happens, I want you to be safe."

Remembering what I had told him, just hurt me like hell. Koujaku came closer to me and gave me a tight hug and I tried to hit him but he held my hand.

"Stop...calm down..."

"You don't understand!"

"I do...just calm down!"

"Koujaku let me..go.."

Before I knew it, he kissed me right there and I just shut up. Even if I was quiet, I had the strength to push him away and slap him across the face.

All we did was stare at each other.

~Well then... let the harem begin. Just kidding. I didn't expect me to get the chapter up soon. But I was getting into it haha. Stay tuned for next chapter :)


	6. Tattoo Part One

DRAMAtical InSaNiTy

Chapter 6 : Tattoo Part One

Have you ever felt like your world can be filled with happiness and yet it still would get ruined, no matter how much you try to fix it? All of my mind, I was thinking about how much I failed to even save Mizuki on time. If only I knew what the hell I should have done, then he wouldn't have been hurt. But at this moment, everything about Mizuki went blank. My heart was not at it's place. I looked in front of me, after a good slap to the face to that crazy red kimono man, who just gave me a kiss out of no where.

We were separated on his bed, keeping our distance. I covered my mouth just staring at him and he sat there in an awkward position that didn't look comfortable, and stared back at me.

"Koujaku, why would you do that?"

"I didn't know."

We went silent once again, and something in me started to make my heart beat fast.

**-Take Control-**

Koujaku stared at me with confusion and I see my body instantly move, closer to Koujaku. My hands reached his kimono and started to undress him.

"Echo?"

I turned him around to look at his tattoo and was attacked by the look of it. I even realize something about it that caught my eye. I remembered when I got my tattoo by Ryuuhou, he had that similar tattoo design on his wall. My hand felt through his tattoo, and his scars on his back. I turned him around to face me.

"Want to have a little fun?" I asked him. He grabs a hold of my shoulders and pins me to the bed.

"You think I'm not stupid to try?" He says. All I did was look at him. I didn't know Koujaku that well and I'm pretty sure he would use a good amount of energy from my body. I was used to being used so I didn't care if Koujaku would have done. His hand started to slide through my chest until I hear something outside. He gave out a smirk and then got off me.

"It seems like you prepared yourself to be extremely protected by your Rhyme and Rib members."

I blinked my eyes and look out his window. They were out there. I looked back and just flicked my hair away and put my shoes on and stood up. Koujaku stood in front of me, and our bodies were close. I pushed him away a little.

"I wasn't expecting us to do anything, so just forget about it."

"Right."

I watched past him, and shook my head to the thought of almost trying to touch Koujaku more. I can't. I knew I can't. Because my mind, thought about Virus and Trip. I came to meet up with the members and they all asked me if I was okay. I was for now. Mizuki came back to my mind again, and I wanted to visit him at the hospital. I looked back at the window towards Koujaku's place and stared at it for a moment. I see him look at me as well. I touched my lips from where he kissed me and thought how much of an affect he gave me, just to calm my ass down. I forgot to thank him for giving me his hospitality as well. I knew I wasn't myself back there. That voice in my head definitely took control. I clutched at my chest and told my members I will come back soon. I needed to see Mizuki, even though I'm pretty sure I shouldn't be near. I even had a strange feeling of coming there. I arrived at the hospital and found out what his room number would be. I opened the door slowly and walked in. I watched as Mizuki slept on that hospital bed, looking so helpless. I came to sit on a nearby stool and was at his bedside. I touched his cheek and felt through his hair. I started to remember what had happened as I continued to stare at him. I even remembered how he even told me he had a wife. I was scared to confront them on what had happened. I wasn't sure if Aoba had told them anything yet. I made Mizuki get into this mess.

"Wake up, Mizuki." I said quietly in this silent room.

He continued to sleep and was breathing slowly. I put my hand on his hand and held it. I stared there for awhile, just sitting there. I couldn't cry anymore of course. I touched his face again this time and I hear a little child's voice come into the room. I looked to my right and noticed the terrifying look this woman and child gave me. I stood up slowly and stepped back. I noticed how the child had a similar look to Mizuki, and she had tears in her eyes.

"Daddy!" She yelled and she slightly pushed me away and ran to his bedside. She cried while hugging him. I covered my tattoo on my right arm and slightly looked at the woman coming by. She slapped me across the face.

"Stay away from my husband. This must be your doing." The woman had said.

I knew she would do that. She doesn't even know me. I bowed, and tried to walk off but Virus and Trip were in front of me. They had their hands in their pockets once they saw me.

"Ai, don't get the wrong idea of our lady, Echo. She is Mizuki's dear cousin." Virus mentioned. I glared at him. What the fuck were they doing here? How do they know Mizuki's wife? I turned around to look at the woman named Ai who had also looked at me.

"So, you are his precious cousin. I want you to stay away from Mizuki for the time being. Don't visit him for awhile. You can see him once he is okay. But he will no longer be a part of his gang any longer." She had told me.

"Dry Juice needs him. He can't just-"

"He will no longer be a part of that. As his family member, you should understand. I want my husband to live a better life." she continued to say to me.

There was no point in trying to convince her to understand me as well. I looked to my feet and clenched my hands. I made a very bad impression towards his wife and for his child. I looked at that child who looked similar to me. Her green eyes had met mine and she didn't give me a glare. She stared at me as if there was something she wanted to ask. I bowed to her and just left the room, to never be seen again. I didn't even look at Mizuki before I even left. As I started to walk off, I can sense Virus and Trip behind me. I got into the elevator with them rushing in there, and I looked away from them when they were in front of me. The elevator started to move and the three of us were just quiet. I looked at them and noticed Trip about to press the stop button for the elevator to stop moving. I rushed and tried to grab his hand before he can do anything, because I knew where this was going. Virus caught my hand before I could even catch Trip do anything and I was pinned to the wall of the elevator. The elevator stopped and the light was dim. Virus pulled my hair and I screamed.

"Let me go…"

"Someone's been a very bad girl." Trip said.

Virus turned me around and I can see both of them close to my face. I had no business with them at this moment, and just wanted to go back to my territory. Both Virus and Trip put my hands above my head and pinned me harder.

"Now, that Mizuki is out of the picture for now. Shouldn't you continue what you need to do for Toue?" Trip asked.

"I don't work for Toue or even for Morphine. Let me go!"

"But you still have that little power inside of you who can't help anyone. Don't make us try to take another friend again. Like…" Virus paused in his words.

"That man in red..he seems like another target that Toue wants to hunt down."

I tried kicking them since my legs were free but then they both grabbed a hold of my thighs. Trip had put his hand to my ass and squeezed it. I made a small noise and I can see Trip give out a grin. He licked me by the cheek. Virus started to kiss me by the neck and decides to bite me. I closed my eyes and try to budge out of their hold. Suddenly, they let go of me and Virus pressed the button to make the elevator work again. I watched as they fixed themselves up and I did the same.

"You are no fun at the moment. Plus, we have upcoming work to do. Thanks to Virus." Trip said and giving out an annoyed tone like he didn't want to work.

I looked at Virus who didn't look back at me. I sensed that something was bothering him, and usually it's not really like that. I shrugged the thought off and the three of us started to walk out of the elevator until Virus grabbed a hold of me and we both fell to the ground after hearing a gunshot. Trip helped us both up and we ran out of the place. I looked behind me and noticed Akushima and those idiot cops were trying to shoot us. I realized my hand was tightly gripped by Virus as we ran.

"What's going on?!" I yelled at the both of them. They didn't even answer me and I literally take a hold and kicked Virus in the leg.

"Echo! Come on, you don't want to stay around here!" Virus yelled to me.

I was confused. First, they start something with me in the elevator and the next thing you know they are trying to act like they can be good helpers. We see some guards come near and one of them almost shot me by the arm but I dodged quickly, and run up to the guy and punched him. Virus and Trip fought their way out of the area, while I pushed some gaurds away. After what had happened to Mizuki, everything seemed to go into a dangerous direction. I had a feeling this was more of Toue's doing's because I won't take up any of his offers or be ordered around by him. We ran almost near plantinum jail's entrance and I looked over to Virus and Trip.

"HEY IDIOTS! I'm going my own route, you both go somewhere else!"

"How rude of you Echo." Virus yelled out.

I sticked my tongue out, not giving a shit about what happens to them but I decided to go inside. My head started to hurt this time as I entered and realized a vision came into my head. I noticed someone in a red kimono, with red hair and beast like fangs. When that vision disappeared out of my mind, I dropped to the ground and into this place that looked like some red light district place. The place was called "Flame Willow". I got up slowly and brushed off the dust from my knees and looked around. I wasn't sure if this was the same Platinum Jail place I entered when I first came, because everything looked different. I hear my coil ring and noticed I got some game text about entering here.

"Toue…what do you want?" I said to myself. I pretty sure he made this ridiculous invitation.

Everything was happening so fast that I couldn't understand it myself. I looked at the tower that was in the middle. That place was called the "oval tower". I used to be in Morphine and I used to work around Toue. I knew Sei was still in there but right now I was someone different. Even if I changed into someone different, it doesn't change the fact I was the Echo they knew already. I gave out a sigh and realized what a waste of time that I wasted to change myself. I walked around the place to notice how people looked at me awkwardly like I didn't belong there.

"What are you looking at punk?" I told to one person and they just ran away. I looked farther into where I was heading and noticed someone I recognized. Once that person looked to my direction, my heart sort of stopped. I wasn't expecting to see him once more.

"Koujaku, we meet again, huh?" I told him. I gave him a wave when I said that. He gave me a wink and then whispered something to one of those girls he was talking to. He was definitely a womans man. Glad I don't even have that much attraction to him, which I hope I didn't. He finally comes up to me and pats me on the head.

"You missed me already?"

"Shut up. I just came here to get away from danger."

"Oh really?"

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. I noticed more woman coming up to Koujaku, asking him random questions about who he was seeing, if they looked gorgoues, or who he was attracted to. I backed away a little and just looked away.

"I'm sorry ladies, but I already have a date for the night."

I noticed him pointing fingers at me and the women around him started to look at me up and down.

"This woman is your date, oh mister. You can do better than that," One of the ladies said.

I looked at her with a disgusted look and decided to play along. I went up to Koujaku and grab his chin and my hand had reached inside his clothes and felt him. I even put my lips on his neck and gave it a small suck. My eyes looked towards the woman.

"Now, if I wasn't worth it. A woman wouldn't have the guts to do this for making him her property." I said to them. All they did was look at me and walked away.

I pushed Koujaku away and wiped my mouth. I looked over at Koujaku who had covered his nose. I gave him a small glare.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

I saw droplets of blood spilling from his hand and I was shocked. I grabbed his other hand that was free to run towards some place. My coil rang again and showed me a map to a place called "Glitter" and decided to head that way. We got into the entrance swiftly and I went over to the sink and wetted a paper towel and came running back to the living room and moved Koujaku's hand away from his face and shoved it in his nose. He looked shocked from what I did and I thought the same way. Usually, I wouldn't really care for what happens to someone, but I have that deep side where I do show I sort of care. The blood scared me for a bit.

"You alright?" I asked.

"…" Koujaku was silent and I can tell a weird blush came across his face.

"Koujaku?"

He started to giggle and he rubbed the top of my head. This time I didn't bother trying to push him away.

"It's alright. It usually happens when a woman does something seductive towards me. It's pretty awkward."

I literally gave myself a facepalm and sighed. It was just a regular nosebleed, why did I even freak out about it. He gave me a smile and then stood up.

"Thanks for caring, Echo. I didn't think you had that side in you. I thought you were just a bitch."

From that response I kicked him where it hurts and he fell to the ground. I walked around glitter and checked out the rooms. The place looked pretty nice and neat. I went upstairs and noticed there were a really comfy sofa there, with a tv and another area to cook. I even thought of stealing some of this stuff and putting it into my mansion that I own but then again, I got everything I needed. I sat down, and crossed my legs, to continue to look at the place. Koujaku came upstairs as well and looked around.

"Echo, would you like to take a bath first?" he asked me.

I waved my hand.

"Go ahead, you go first. I might head out to-"

I was going to finish my sentence but Koujaku grabbed a hold of my wrist.

"No, you are not leaving here to go do your little outing. Take a rest once in a while. Just because you're a Taikyokuzu, doesn't mean you are always at your top of you game."

"There is no fucks given."

I brushed him off and walked over to my room that I can stay in while he decides to go into the bathroom. I layed on the bed and covered the pillow on my face. I can do whatever I want, so he is not the boss of me. A few minutes later, I got up out of the bed to see if he was done in the shower. I walked out to go towards the bathroom and noticed the bathroom door was slightly opened. I looked inside a bit and noticed him, looking at himself in the mirror, fixing his hair. His hair was still drenched with water, and his bottom half was covered with a towel. His tattoo had caught my eyes again and all I could do was stare at it. I opened the door and walked in and stood next to Koujaku. Koujaku didn't even flinched at the sight of me in the bathroom with him.

"Sorry, you missed your chance to shower with me."

"I didn't come here for that stupid."

He looked at me and I gently touched his back.

"All these scars, and the design to your tattoo's keep intriguing me."

He was quiet and continued to look at the mirror. I continued to touch the scars on his body and every part that showed everything that was drawn on him. From top to bottom, had a whole tribal look to it, with the beautiful shaped flowers surrounding his back. I stopped feeling on them and then I started the shower. The bathroom was steamy a little bit and he still stayed in the bathroom. I took out my blue sleeveless jacket and put it on the counter, and started to unzip my dress and it fell to the ground. Koujaku still didn't leave.

"If you don't leave now, you will get a nosebleed. I'm about to jump in naked soon."

Koujaku didn't seem to listen to me. I shrugged my shoulders and then I was about to take off my undergarmets off until I got pushed into the shower, with him inside.

"Wha-Koujaku! GET OUT!"

"Echo….do you really want to know about these scars and tattoo's I have?"

"Well, it was just a question, so I-"

"Because your tattoo is similar to mines. I noticed it the first time I saw you."

While the water had showered us, he felt my tattoo on my arm and the right side of my face.

"Tell me, Echo. Did Ryuuhou, did this for you?"

All I can do was just stand listen to the shower run as his deep red eyes had stared into my green ones. The tattoo was made by Ryuuhou but I didn't know why he seem like he made a big deal out of it. Then I thought about it. I remember when I looked into Mizuki's eyes the first time he reunited with me, my tattoo did glow.

**-Do you want a taste of what's inside Koujaku's mind, Echo?-**

I heard in my head.

**-It seems like he has something that is similar to you-**

I started to shake my head.

"Shut up…" I said out loud and I became wide eyed. I looked up to Koujaku and I can feel the grip to Koujaku hold get tighter. His tattoo started to glow just now and the ends of his hair was turning red.

"Koujaku?"

What was wrong?

**Sorry this probably sounded a bit off from where it left off on the last chapter. Echo has jumped into a whole other level where she will be taking routes. But can this actually get to where we get to hear what her true story is? Find out for the next chapter that will come up. **


	7. Tattoo Part Two

DRAMAtical InSaNiTy

Chapter 7: Tattoo Part Two

"Koujaku?"

The water continued to pour on us. I was just in my bra and underwear, while he still had the towel on his waist. The towel was pretty drenched and it started to fall off his well sculpted waist. Eventually it fell off and I just tried not to look at him down there. His body got closer to mines, pushing me to the bathroom wall and lightly biting me on my neck. There was a weird sensation coming from his touch, which made me lose concentration. All of a sudden a flash came in my head, and I can hear crying.

"I killed my mother. I killed everyone. I wanted to kill myself."

I kept hearing those words over and over and then the flash in my head disappeared. I pushed Koujaku away and everything seem like it went back to normal. Koujaku's hair was back to its original color, and his tattoo's stopped glowing. I looked at him with concern and touched his face.

"Koujaku?" I called out to him. This time he banged his hand on the wall and his face close to mine.

" Don't let that man touch you." He said with an angry tone.

He got out of the shower quickly and left the bathroom. I stayed in the steamy shower, thinking about what just happened.

**-Why didn't you enter his mind, Echo?-**

I ignored the voice in my head and took off my garments and showered myself off.

~Next Day~

I walked around flame willow just to look for information. I really had nothing to do here except figure out what Toue really wants. I looked through my coil's messages to see if Koujaku had said anything but he hasn't. I kept thinking back to what had happened in the bathroom at Glitter, when he told me not to go near Ryuuhou. I'm pretty sure he isn't around, I did beat the living crap out of him the last time I saw him. I watched as some people were interested in a club, I went to a long time ago. I was surprised that it was still around; I just never knew it was part of Flame Willow. I guess I never really thought of paying attention to that since I was being so full of myself. I went over there and this time I couldn't even get in.

"Sorry, ma'am but your ID is invalid." One of those guards had told me.

"I'm part of Morphine. I can get in anytime I want."

"Sorrry, we don't believe in liars."

I grabbed the guard by his collar but then was stopped.

"Echo! Calm down."

I turned around and notice Aoba was here. I grabbed a hold of Aoba's shoulders.

"What are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be at home?!"

He shook his head.

"I was being chased out of my home actually. Toue is trying to plan something."

That damn Toue, is trying to get everyone involved now.

"Where is everyone else? I asked him.

"Everyone went their own way, so I'm not sure."

I clenched my hands and then I watched as Aoba grabbed a hold of my hand, showing a card to the guards and we got into the club easily. Once we got inside, everyone was definitely rowdy inside. Music bumped up so loud, and everyone was in a trance. I crossed my arms remembering the first time I went into a club with Aoba near me but that was the day he was that idiot Sly Blue. I looked at Aoba who looked really vulnerable at the moment. I grabbed his waist and guided him like he was a woman.

"Uh…what are you doing?!"

"Let me just be a gentlemen and treat you for the night." I joked.

"Stop Echo." I see a blush form on his face. Even though he was taller than me, I just had to pull off this move.

He seriously wasn't the Aoba I used to know so this was weird. I continued to hold him by his waist and I see other yakuza gangs deeper within the place. They were all surrounded by bitches in slutty outfits. I gave out a sigh and I realized Aoba gave me a look.

"I slightly remember when I came into a club with Virus and Trip. Those two actually were okay dressing up so fancy, I used to be annoyed by it a little."

I raised my eyebrow when he mentioned that. I wonder if he remembered me. But then, I thought, he probably wouldn't.

"I think there was one more person with them, but I'm not sure."

"Oh..haha..that's weird." I said quietly.

Aoba's memories must be jumbled up to where he won't remember what happened when he was Sly Blue. I did hurt him back then with my own power. From that day on, I did run away from Morphine right after what had happened to Aoba. I shook the thought off and looked at all the different people that were in a trance, I noticed a woman, standing in the middle of the crowd. She had black hair that was at her shoulders wearing a dark blue dress that shimmered when the lights shine on it. It had black roses that were a lacey design all around it. Her heels were appealing and when I got a good look at her face, her red eyes poured into my soul.

"Hey Aoba, stay here for a second."

I felt drawn to her so I let go of Aoba. When I looked at the crowd, I felt I was being completely stared at. Some weird ass flash came in my head, showing me a little girl running in the middle to this unknown woman with a smile. The whole club looked more like a fancy mansion and I see everyone staring me down with fake smiles. I shook my head and I was almost near the lady. Everything felt like it was in slow motion and all of a sudden, the place was back to normal. I can hear the loud music playing, once again. The lady was still standing there, though. I grabbed her shoulder and turned her around and all I got was one of those smiles that felt so dark. Her red eyes was giving me a sort of horrific feel inside my chest.

"Hello dear~"

"Um..ma'am, are you alright?"

"I'm just standing here, visualizing the people around me."

Her tone of voice wasn't persuasive.

"It seems like you're lost."

The lady grabbed a hold of my hand and made me feel her cheek. I was completely lost now.

"You've grown so much."

Huh? I've grown. What is she talking about? Her smile became more scarier than before and she put my hand behind my back and started to whisper in my ear. Her grip behind me hurt a bit.

"Do you not remember that you rule all of these idiotic people? Look what you've done, changing them into idiots who don't have a life because you worked for Toue."

I tried to budge my way out of her hold but she definitely had a grip that was too tight. She continued to talk.

"You do have a duty, dear child."

"I don't even know you!"

I hear her laugh then she let go of me and I fell to the door. She stepped on my chest with her sharp stiletto heels, and it felt like her heel was stabbing through my chest. I grabbed her by the ankle to attack but her guards that suddenly came pointed their guns at me. I smirked. Her style of fighting suddenly hit me and it reminded me of myself. If I had contacted some of my Taikyokuzu members, she would have been done for.

**-Do you not remember her?-**

The voice inside my head started to talk.

**-I don't. Now shut up-**

I didn't want to hear the voice in my head again, I knew for a fact if I did, I would just end up doing something idiotic. That's not what I want right now. All around me, no one did anything. It was very weird. I looked at the lady again and felt a stream of power was controlling that. I gripped her ankle again, and pushed her off me with the strength I had. The guards were about to shoot me but I immediately hit all their weapons out of their hand. I grabbed onto one and pointed it at her. She did the same. I can't even imagine someone could equal out to me.

"Why don't you listen to that voice of yours?"

My heart stopped for a moment when she said that. How did she even know that?

"I don't even have to." I responded.

"Hmph, poor child. What have you become? What has Mizuki taught you?"

"Mizuki?" I asked confused.

How did she know him? I continued to point at her. I see her shrug and put the gun down.

"Poor Echo. Not remembering someone so important to her life. I guess Toue is right."

"You work for Toue?"

She looked at me without an answer and crossed her arms. Her red eyes stared me down once again.

"We will meet again. As of right now, I just wanted to see what you look like. My name is Haruki, and probably the woman you will soon remember."

She snapped her fingers and her guards followed behind her as she walked away. I dropped the weapon and see that the whole club was back to the way it was.

"Haruki…."

My mind felt like I was in a trance after I said that name. What could she possibly be talking about? I don't know who she is and she just suddenly comes in, out of nowhere. Someone had bumped into my back and I fell to the floor again. My chest felt heavier as well. Once I opened my eyes, I noticed my breast was being grabbed by two manly looking hands. Not that it bothered me but I got irritated right away from who's hand it was.

"KOUJAKU!"

I hit him and pushed him off. Koujaku felt his head.

"Geez! Sorry! I didn't realize I would bump into you like that! But no time for that now, what are you doing here with Aoba?!"

All I did was blink my eyes.

"We just came in and-"

"I told you not to come near him."

"Ryuuhou?"

"YOU IDIOT! YES!"

I got up instantly and put my hand on my hips.

"I have my own duties and you have yours. I wasn't here for Ryuuhou!"

Koujaku rubbed his head and grabbed my arm and started to lead me somewhere where no one was looking and pushed me to the wall with a bang.

"Shut up, Echo! I told you once, and you need to start listening to people around you."

"Do. I. Give. A. Fuck?"

We were quiet and something just popped in my head. I forgot all about Aoba.

"Shit!"

I pushed Koujaku out of my way, to look for Aoba. He wasn't in the area where I left him.

"What's the matter?" Koujaku asked me.

"Go ahead and hit me, I left Aoba here because of someone and he isn't here anymore."

I started to give myself a face palm and I probably knew where this was going. He was definitely going to start yelling at me again.

"WHAT?! Why would you go looking for a man at a time like this?!"

"SAME GOES FOR YOU. THE ONE WHO WAS SURROUNDED BY WOMEN!. On another side, I was looking at a woman!"

Koujaku gave me a weird look and crossed his arms. Crap, I said something wrong.

"So..you go both ways?"

I kicked him in his ass and grabbed his hair.

"Shut up! It wasn't like that."

I started to drag him with me to go find Aoba. In a few moments, I noticed a familiar skull necklace, heading into a room. There I found Aoba being carried away. I let go of Koujaku and started running off to that direction, but even if I did that, I was being blocked by the gaurds.

"Sorry this place is off limits, ma'am."

"Gah…I'm work for Toue and Morphine, please let me and my friends through."

I can feel that Koujaku gave me a look going what the fuck. I know saying that probably hit a button in his nerve as well but this was the only way to get through. The guards stepped away from the door and I dragged Koujaku with me. There were plenty of rooms everywhere, so it was difficult to find where Aoba was located. Koujaku grabbed my wrist suddenly.

"You work for Morphine?"

"No. I don't. I just know how to get my way in."

"Are you sure?"

I rolled my eyes and gave him a small slap to the face.

"Let's not go to that topic and find Aoba, Mr. womanizer."

"I am not a womanizer."

"Sure, whatever."

Once we got to a room that was well lit, we barged in and we see Aoba on the floor, looking as if he was paralyzed. I looked at the man with a skull necklace and figured out it was definitely Ryuuhou.

"Koujaku! Echo!" I hear Aoba yell our names and once we even got to do anything, I see Koujaku pull out his sword.

"RYUUHOU!" He yelled out.

Ryuuhou gave a small laugh and looked at both Koujaku and I.

"How is Mizuki-kun, Echo-chan?"

Deep within me I felt something stab, I didn't want to hear it. I see Ryuuhou continue to laugh.

"I asked Aoba the same thing. Mizuki and I are tattoo artist, I thought he would be alright with everything by now."

"Leave Mizuki out of this." I told him.

I see his eyesight look to my shoulder.

"Oh? I'm guessing you took a liking to your tattoo that I have put on you."

"I forced you to do it."

I technically did and I noticed Koujaku and Aoba look at me with concern in their eyes. I never really did tell anyone where I got it from. Koujaku lifted his bang.

"Don't tell me you have forgotten who I am?"

I watched as Koujaku and Ryuuhou look at each other. I noticed his tattoo on the right side of his, just exactly like mines. Aoba must be really shocked at what was going on. Did Koujaku and Ryuuhou have a past? Is this why he didn't want me near Ryuuhou? I know my mission wasn't to be part of this but obviously, my whole being here was dragged in and I couldn't do anything about it.

"Of course, I remember you Koujaku. My greatest, incomplete masterpiece!" He yelled. I look at Koujaku who was in serious anger and I held on to his wrist unintentionally.

"Let me go, Echo. You go and take Aoba out of here while I take care of this."

I didn't want Koujaku to fight Ryuuhou alone, or even get himself to be completely angry. Between this, there was definitely something missing. I see Ryuuhou look at Aoba.

"Aoba-kun, how much do you know about Koujaku?"

The question he asked to Aoba was ticking off Koujaku. All I can hear was Koujaku yelling at him to stop. I stood there not knowing what the hell to do. I wasn't sure if it was right for me to even try to say anything or even jump in. Usually my body would just go for anything and beat anything in its way but I couldn't. Plus, being in the same room as Aoba was dangerous. It might trigger something again, just like what had happened with Mizuki.

"I'm pretty sure he hasn't told you about what he has done to his mother." Ryuuhou spoke.

I see koujaku's sleeves of his kimono fall to his waist and see that the left side of his arm started to glow with flowers appearing on it. I stared at it for a good minute and watched as Koujaku's anger had built up. Suddenly my head start to pain up and everything around me turned black. I kneeled on the floor trying to shake it off. I was seeing visions of Koujaku slashing Ryuuhou away and suddenly going out of control. I was watching as Aoba had dodged every slash away from Koujaku from being hurt. I closed my eyes this time.

"STOP!"

Once I opened it, I was in a new dimension and suddenly see Aoba running away from some weird black steam of darkness following him. I followed him and we suddenly see Koujaku lay flat on the floor, bleeding and crying. I looked around to see blood everywhere in the room and hearing screams from outside. That's when I noticed the same lady I saw at the club appear.

"Haruki." I said out.

The woman with red eyes named Haruki looked at me.

"Quiz time. Do you feel something familiar?"

"What are you talking about?!"

I see her close her eyes with her arms crossing her chest.

"Do you remember the time you saw visions of each person you met before you even met these men?"

I gave her a weird look and suddenly thought of a scenario where I did see someone who looked familiar to Koujaku being locked up in a cell.

"What about those visions?"

Haruki appeared at my side and I was about to jump away but she got a hold of my wrist.

"Watch this."

She raised her hand and I see a memory appear. I see Aoba and Koujaku when they were young. They were childhood friends, obviously. The scene switched to where Koujaku was crying his eyes out. There was blood everywhere and there was a woman who was on the floor, bleeding to death. That must have been his mother. He killed his mom. He killed the rest of the clan he was in. I found out Koujaku's dad side of the family was a part of the yakuza. Ryuuhou had put that tattoo on him for experiment, so whenever Koujaku raised his anger level, he can go out of control. I didn't know what this had to do with me, until Haruki had shown a girl with the same age as Koujaku back then show up to the place. She had a sword and almost slashing Koujaku, but Koujaku blocked it. I even see Haruki place a hand on the shoulder of that girl. That girl looked like me. At this point I was confused.

"Do you remember seeing Koujaku when you were little, you always trained with him, with those darn swords of yours?"

"I don't get it."

Haruki waved her hands in the air this time and we see that same vision I had a while back with a person deep within the cell.

"If nothing turns out into a good ending, someone will have a bad end. Your dear friend with those tattoo's will become like this."

My eyes went wide and I see a monster before my eyes. The monster was Koujaku. I looked all over Koujaku's body, his hair completely red and all I can see was blood in the cell and hearing him growl. I suddenly get pushed into the cell by Haruki and she disappeared.

"Graghhh…." The voice of Koujaku's echoed.

I came closer to Koujaku and he suddenly bit me on the hand, I punched him this time and held his face.

"Koujaku listen. This is not what you will be in your life. Aoba should save you."

Koujaku looked like he wasn't listening to me and he suddenly bites me on the neck.

"Ahhhhh!"

I scream in pain.

"This isn't what you are supposed to go through! I know it!"

My heart started to beat faster and a vibration in my head start to occur.

**-Blood. Tattoo…reach out to him, and destroy.-**

I wasn't understood what was going on. My body was grabbed tightly from his grip as his sharp fangs bite into my shoulder. I noticed the droplets of blood started to form. I started to push his head away from me, and tried to kick him but it wasn't working. I see Haruki appear on the side, laying her back on the cell wall.

"H-helpp…me." I called out.

Haruki just stared with a smile.

"You are supposed to help yourself, my dear."

"How….ughh."

She walked behind me. I can hear her heels clatter on the ground. She bends down as she watched as Koujaku continues to bite me. She feels Koujaku's red hair and pets him.

"What would you do, if Koujaku had turn out like this?"

"Save him."

"Correct. But your power doesn't know how to destroy him in that way, unlike Aoba's."

I see Koujaku trying to undress me this time but I blocked his hand away from me. He then goes to the other side of my shoulder and bites it hard.

"AHHHH!"

Haruki continues to stare at me being in pain, and I watch her stand up.

"I'm shocked that Mizuki hasn't even told you the truth about what your power, can do."

I looked at her and continue to push Koujaku off me. I felt like I was losing my energy and a lot of blood. My eyes started to have tears. I didn't like this. I didn't want Koujaku like this.

"Let me ask you then…what's this power of mine? Why can't I control it as much as I want to?"

"You lack the confidence in controlling it, Echo."

I was still confused. All the times I used it was to control. I even used it to manipulate to get what I want. I tried to use it on Mizuki but it back fired because Aoba was there. Haruki lifted my chin up a bit and stares into my eyes with hewr deep red ones.

"Think hard." She said.

That was not helping me at all. Another vibration had hit me and my body took control. I realized something on my body started to glow. It was my tattoo. I realized now that this tattoo was just like Koujaku's. It was another experiment that Ryuuhou had given. I didn't even notice. I had to try to use it.

"Planning to use your power of scrap?"

"If it's the only way to get out of this mess, then yes."

**-Destroy..-**

I heard a man's voice within me, and closed my eyes to see Aoba. Aoba was using his mind to go inside Koujaku at this moment while I had deal with this. I wasn't sure how this was going to work. Our power had gone into two different dimensions. This side showed Koujaku's end for his life, and it did scare me. I knew for the fact that this isn't where Koujaku should be. I barely knew this man and yet, I had this much care for him. This isn't what he deserves. I put my hands on his face and looked at him. I saw tears starting to form in his eyes. His tattoo continued to glow with mine and I gave him a hug. A flash appeared and I see a memory.

"Koujaku, you are an idiot! I hope you don't end up like one of those flirty men out there in the world." A soft gentle voice had said.

"My friend Aoba had said the same thing before I moved to this place, but for you Echo. I know I wouldn't do anything bad behind your back if I did anything."

Koujaku had said my name in a memory. I watched as the teenage girl me stuck around Koujaku for just a day. We both wield swords and started to fight each other. I watched myself fall to the ground and Koujaku picked me up like a princess. He cared for me back then when he used to live at his father's place before anything had happened. All of a sudden another flash came into mind and I see myself surrounded by blood. My sword was in my hand while Koujaku's was in his.

"Koujaku wake up. Don't lose yourself!"

Koujaku looked up at me

"Aoba had said the same thing, and I wish I can believe that."

I watched myself hold a crying Koujaku and suddenly see men in suits grabbing me away.

"KOUJAKU!" I yelled.

I see Koujaku staring off to the distance while cherry blossom petals flowed between us.

"Echo what are you-"

"Koujaku, I know for a fact that I don't know you now, but before, I think we have met. You killed your mom, but I was there in the beginning, I watched as bloodshed had splattered everywhere and yet I continued to stay. Even I don't remember myself on how this showed up. But my power, it's showing me these things."

Koujaku looked down to his feet and didn't even bother to look at me.

"I know it sounds crazy but you need to live on. You can't kill yourself. I know it's hard. But I'm pretty sure in your heart you still want to be alive."

Koujaku looked at me this time and grabbed my wrist.

"I can't. Aoba probably feels that he is scared of me. I killed my mom. I killed everyone. I don't deserve to live on anymore."

I slapped him across the face.

"Do you remember what Aoba had told you? Do you remember what I had told you back then? We had told you not to lose yourself."

Koujaku looked at me. My unknown power had given me strength to switch the timelines around. This ability was the only way to wake Koujaku up. For it to do that, I understood my power a bit. I wasn't sure if the memories that shown up were true, but I had to get Koujaku out of this deep hole. I grabbed a hold of Koujaku's hand.

"You have people that love you and wouldn't want you to give yourself up. Life is important and your life is important to the people who care for you. You may live on to all this pain, but you are not alone. I failed to help Mizuki up, and I don't want to end up failing on you. Koujaku, trust me."

I said to him. I watched as Koujaku had held onto my hand tighter. I see a glimpse of Haruki giving a nod to me. I was scared to know where this was going so I held Koujaku by his face.

"KOUJAKU! I HAVE DESTROY IT!"

I even hear myself yell out and I was back to where I was holding Koujaku's face just like how I saw everything. His hair started to turn back to his normal color and I see his eyes meet mine.

"Echo…." He said softly.

His hand reached my shoulders and noticed the blood he had given me. He started to cry and he suddenly held me tighter.

"You were there. You were goddamn there. You were taken away and I realized who you are. All of a sudden you held my hand and-"

"shhhh.." I placed my fingers on his lips.

"Let's go back. Aoba is waiting."

I didn't understand myself but I believed that my power had a chance to go through time and it was also leading me to memories I don't know of.

I opened my eyes to see Ryuuhou already gone away and seeing Koujaku pick up Aoba. We all ran out of the place and back to glitter. A couple minutes later, I watched as Aoba was taking a rest and find Koujaku smoking outside.

"Yo." I said to him.

Koujaku gave me a smile and stopped his smoking.

"Haha. You know you can just continue, I just came out just to see what you are doing." I told him. I suddenly felt his hand come to my waist and he embraced me.

"Thank you, Echo. You can be so hard at times but I realized you are a good person. That power of yours is a different story."

I gave him a hug back.

"As long as you are okay, then everything is all good to go."

At the corner of my eye, I noticed Virus standing nearby and I held onto Koujaku tighter. I felt Koujaku flinch for a second when I did that but I ignored it. I started to whisper in Koujaku's ear this time.

"Kiss me, Koujaku."

"Wha-"

I grabbed a hold of Koujaku and kissed him with my eyes open to see Virus. I even gave Koujaku a passionate one and he held me tighter. I see Virus walk away for a bit and then I let go of Koujaku.

"Sorry, get some rest. I need to see something real quick."

I left Koujaku's side and followed where Virus was. He had his hands in his pockets, and once he looked at me, he looked angry.

"Got a problem, Virus?"

Virus looked away from me. He would answer me by now, so I didn't know what was going through his head.

"I don't like what you are doing, Echo."

"So, what? You are not the type to care."

"What if I did?"

At that response, I froze. Virus giving a shit about me? No way I would believe that nonsense.

"You only care about yourself, what you do, what Morphine does and for what you would do to me, to torture me."

As I said those words, we see someone jump in between us and I was suddenly carried over the person shoulder. I looked at Virus, who had this look I didn't understand. But then I noticed who had picked me up.

"Noiz?! What are you-" 

Noiz shut me up by putting his finger in my mouth. Oh no….please, where am I going?

The clatter of heels were heard through the alleyway, and a beautiful blue dress shine in the moonlight.

"Virus, are you jealous of my little dear?"

Virus looked up at the person with a sort of kind voice.

"Haruki." He said and bowed his head.

Haruki come closer to Virus and touches his chin and towards his chest.

"Lose your game, and you will never get a chance with my little girl."

Next chapter coming soon


	8. Sensation

DRAMAtical InSaNiTy

Chapter 8: Feelings

**-Have you figured yourself out, yet?-**

The voice that sounded familiar had told to me. Everything was in a black voice and I couldn't help but think it was just all in my head as a joke.

-**Have you realize that power of yours?- **

All I know is that my voice was literally a power that can go back in time or go forward into a person's future to either fix or destroy them to change their fate. I knew for a fact Aoba's scrap was different from mine, where he only destroys. My power is somewhat similar but yet, I'm lead into another dimension where I meet someone's bad end. I think back to Koujaku's scenario and realize who he was to me. I was getting short glimpse of what my life was, since I didn't know my past really well. I still don't know about my own parents, I still didn't know why I came to even exist. That woman Haruki appeared and seem like she knew something about me, plus I've seen her their when I was little. Was she related to me? What did she do to my life? I wanted to know more, but as of now, this is all I can get. I thought about Koujaku for a good moment, and knowing we were childhood friends and I was there at his most harsh times, why couldn't I remember it that well enough. No wonder I cared for him too easily.

-**Just because you think you are starting to know your past, who knows if it's true-**

Shut up. I can believe it if I want to. But then again, you are right. How can I believe that whatever I have seen so far is true, when I still probably can't remember if it's an actual memory. I suddenly open my eyes and realized it was still dark. Huh? Did I pass out for real? I tried to move around but realizing I was tied up. My wrist were tied and my ankles were tied as well. I even felt a cool breeze on my body and a chill went down my spine that I was practically naked.

"The fuck?"

I was actually wiggling around, trying to figure out where I was. I started to call out.

"Virus! Trip! Get me out of these right now! Stop doing your stupid little tricks again!"

I hear footsteps come my way and I closed my legs so that person who was coming towards me wouldn't get their hands on me.

"Interesting."

That voice was not even Virus's, or even Trip's.

"My information was right, you do know those two from Morphine. But you decide to keep your little dirty mouth shut."

The blindfold that was tied to my eyes were being taken off and I see a familiar person with piercings. I went wide eyed and just remember that he did take me away while I was actually talking to Virus. I looked down towards my body and see that I was right that I was actually naked in front of this him. My face started to feel pink and my blood was about to boil.

"Noiz…..what is your reason to bind me up like this?"

I see himself give a smirk and gave me one of those, I got you looks.

"I thought it would be a little fun doing this to a woman. I never tried before. It's kind of attractive."

I overly flushed red and tried to budge my way out of there but it was no use. I hear Noiz give a chuckle and then he starts to go on top of me on the bed. He sits on my bare stomach, with his hands touching my tied wrist. His face closer to mine and he stares at me with those green eyes of his.

"Aren't you used to being bound like this?"

I gave him a weird look after he gave me that question. That was back in the old days with Virus and Trip, but I couldn't mention about that right now. His eyes tells me he broke into my background to where he probably found out about my doings as a Morphine member. My face reached up to his, almost near his lips and I gave him a good look.

"Keep being on top of me, and you will make me a bit horny."

"Oh?"

He stared at me for a good minute and just smirks and unties my hands and then my ankles. I continued to eye him, to make sure he wasn't going to do anything stupid while I try to quickly get up. He didn't do a thing and just got up and throw my clothes at my face. I grabbed a hold of my clothes and watched as he sat at a nearby chair and brings up his holographic computer through his coil. I started to put on my clothes and fix up my hair and I looked at him again. He was way too quiet to be around. I sit on the bed again and look around. I was guessing if this was pretty much a hotel room, but it wasn't like Glitter, it looked more fancy. I went to grab some coffee at the table that was already made and started to drink it slowly. I noticed Noiz eyeing me from where he sat. This was getting awkward.

"Want some coffee?" I asked him.

He didn't even look like he paid attention to my request.

I poured a cup for him anyways, and set it by a nearby coffee table near him. When he looked up at me and towards his coffee, he grabbed it and drinks it.

"Sweet."

"What? I put a lot of creamer into my coffee, it's quite enjoyable."

"Usually coffee isn't supposed to taste like that."

"Well excuse me, next time say you didn't want anything."

I walked over to the bed and place the coffee down on the table near me and look at the information broker, or whatever they call him and decided to ask him what we were doing in this place.

"So, what's your purpose of kidnapping me and bringing me into this fancy hotel?"

Noiz stopped what he was doing and stood up. This guy wasn't very talkative, so it was a bit hard to actually communicate with him like this. His face tells me he was annoyed by what I was trying to ask him. He walked over to me and bended down, face close to mines.

"What's your purpose of not telling the group about being close to Morphine?"

"I'm not close to them at all. I don't know what your trying to get at."

"Stop lying."

I gave him a glare and then looked away. He grabbed my chin and made me face his face. His silent eyes glared at me and all I did was give him a glare back. I didn't want no one to really know what my past was, not even him. He backed away from me and then stood near the door.

"Hmph, if I can't get your mouth to talk, play me in rhyme."

I raised my eyebrow at him. I wasn't familiar with Rhyme but I did own a whole bunch of Rhyme members into my clan.

"Rhyme isn't really my thing, neither is Rib."

"So, then why even have both parties into one clan?"

"Well, because…"

"Exactly, you wouldn't even know why."

Noiz was practically being a smartass. I brought the clan together to rule over anyone who got in the way. I looked down to my shoes suddenly, and thought about it again. What really was my purpose? I was acting up of what I wanted and yet I don't have a true reason to why I did that. I wasn't myself back there when I formed everything up, I had a feeling that this power of mine just took over. I looked up at Noiz just to find my answer.

"I do know. But it really wouldn't matter to you."

Noiz looked away from me and then just grabs my arm and pulls me out of the room. I was a bit shocked over his actions but I just followed. We left the fancy hotel and started walking out towards different shops. I looked at the place and realized that it was a whole different atmosphere to the one in Flame Willow. This place has the form of a Green Technologic look. I looked at the sign that says "Green Playground" and thought to myself on how childish that sounded. He let go of me and went over to some food booths. I raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"Noiz, what are you doing?" I yelled.

Noiz had turned around and what I see in his hands were a plate of Takoyaki, some fried donuts and a strawberry wrapped crepe in his hand. He walked over to me and hands me the plate of Takoyaki, while he was eating some fried donuts. I looked at him, stuffing his face.

"Damn, you're a fat ass."

Noiz looked at me and then looks at the Takoyaki.

"What is that?" he asked.

"It's Takoyaki."

I grabbed one piece of Takoyaki and raised my hand to where he can grab it himself, but instead he it's eat from my hand, and his lips had wrapped around one of my fingers a little bit. A weird sensation went down my spine when he did that, especially when he looked at me while he did that.

"Mmm..it taste..interesting."

"You are a weird one."

He gave me a smirk and then takes a bite of the crepe.

"Sweet."

Has he never had these types of food before? Not to mention, he doesn't look japanese. His style looked so punk-ish and those piercings make him look really young. I watch as he bites into the crepe again and then he looks at me because I was focused on looking at him.

"What?"

"What have you been eating all you life then, if you haven't heard of these types of foods?"

"For the 19 years of my life, I have eaten only Pizza and pasta."

I backed away from him and almost dropping the food on the ground.

"19?! You're younger than me?! I thought you were around your 20's with a young looking vibe?"

Noiz stops eating for a minute and gives me a look.

"So? How old are you?"

"23."

He pats my head and then gives me a smirk.

"Age doesn't really matter. Plus, you don't look your age, either."

I brushed off his hand and he continued to walk forward more and I just walked behind him. I looked down to my shoes as I kept on walking. Being around Noiz like this was giving me some sort of dejavu. When I looked up again, everything around me looked different and I see a young boy running off into a distance.

"Hey.."

I called out to the boy but then everything went back to normal in a blink of an eye.

"Echo?"

I woke up to reality and noticed Noiz looking at me. His body was close to mine. Was it happening again? I looked around to wherever we are but things were normal. We were still around "Green Playground" but my body was shaken up. I feel Noiz grab a hold of my waist and started to shake me a bit.

"Echo!"

I looked at him and I blinked.

"Sorry…I was…uh."

"hmmm."

I feel Noiz feel my forehead and I looked away, then suddenly Noiz gets a hold of my hand and we start to run.

"Noiz?!"

"Looks like someone is chasing after us."

"Huh?!"

I looked behind me and see black hooded men, running towards us. We started to run through an alleyway and noticed we were cornered. This was unexpected. They had that same morphine tag on their necks and they started to run towards us with their weapons. One of them almost hitting Noiz with a wrench that had some sort of spike on it, and I see him grab it. Blood started to flow down his hand but Noiz didn't make a sound. One of the hooded men, came behind me but I was able to kick him down. More of the men started to come and Noiz and I gave out a double team punch to the group. I grabbed one of the guys and looked at him. I started to realize they were not themselves just like how Mizuki was brainwashed. I gave the guy a punch and the battle had ended.

"Take that you assholes." I brushed the dirt off my shoulder.

I looked at Noiz who had just stared at the scene and then at his injured hand. I walked over to him and grabbed a hold of it.

"Why aren't you in pain?"

He brushed his hand away from me and ignored me. I grabbed it back.

"Noiz, in all seriousness, this needs to be taken care of."

"I can take care of myself. This isn't a big deal."

I grabbed it tighter.

"Let's go back, were heading to glitter."

I dragged him with me back to the hotel I stayed in with Aoba and Koujaku. I wasn't sure if they were still around there but I went there anyways with Noiz. Once we arrived, no one was around so I went inside, to go look for a first aid kit. I found one in the kitchen and went towards the living room to see Noiz sitting on the couch not making a face about his injured hand. What was wrong with this guy? If I was him, that would hurt the living hell in me. I bended next to him, taking out some rubbing alcohol and a bandage to wrap around it.

"If you don't take care of this, certain bacteria will go on it. You don't want anything to effect your hand. Don't you know the basics of health?"

"Why should it matter? And plus, you don't care."

I stopped for a second and stopped putting the bandaid around him and slapped him in the face.

"Listen, maybe you've have seen me at my worst nightmare, but right now that isn't important."

I continued to wrap the bandaid around, once I was finished. I went back into the kitchen just to put everything away. This guy probably doesn't even have a clue about anything. Just because I'm someone that came out like a bad guy, who was part of Morphine, and not to mention I am also an asshole, doesn't mean that I can't show my respects sometimes. Once I turned around I see Noiz behind me, and he pinned me to the counter.

"What?"

"What's your point in doing this for me?"

"Huh?"

"Are you trying to get credit out of this?"

"No. I'm not."

I pushed him away from me but he grabs a hold of my wrist and his face is close to mine.

"Liar. You want to show people how good you are by thinking you can get all the credit."

He literally just slapped him across the face and yet it didn't even bug him. He decides to almost kiss me but then he was finally pushed away.

"Get away from her Noiz!"

I see him be pinned to the wall by his collar and I see Koujaku. I reacted to that and just went between.

"Hey! Hey! Knock it off!" I started to yell.

I pushed Koujaku off away from Noiz and just kept my hands on both of their chest.

"What are you doing with Noiz alone?"

"Nothing you doofus! Nothing was going on, we just came back here—"

"She wanted to fuck me."

I hit Noiz across his face and he fell to the floor. Koujaku covered his face and I knew he was in anger.

"You TRYING TO FUCK MY CHILDHOOD FRIEND?! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!" He started to yell out. I gave myself a facepalm and just kicked Koujaku where it hurts. They were both down on the ground and I just left glitter. I couldn't stand being around them at this moment. I didn't even realize Koujaku around the place, I bet he was sleeping in his room or something. But where was Aoba? I stopped walking and noticed I was in an alleyway in Green Playground and noticed no one was around the area.

"Where is everyone?"

Green playground would be usually full but instead there was no one around to play games or even hanging out. It was practically empty. Suddenly, I heard something come towards me and I braced my self just in case I had to fight another battle. The surroundings had changed and I was stuck in a random world that looked more like programs.

"Whoa…"

My whole body felt like it was floating around the area and I see someone sitting on a floating cube ahead of me. I realized who it was and it was Haruki, again.

"Care to play Rhyme with me, Echo?"

"I don't have time for your games right now."

"Oh?"

With a snap of her fingers, a dog like figure came at her side and I felt a bit terrified. It started to growl and I raised my fist up. The dog looked more like a wolf, and it's fur was pure white. The wolf's eyes were the color of the ocean and it stared at me, ready to attack. Haruki started to pet the wolf slightly and then bended down next to it.

"Calm down, Ragna. It's okay, she isn't an enemy to bite or rip apart. She's a good person."

She looked at me with her red eyes and then stood up crossing her arms.

"So weird how you can't remember your allmate, my dear." She told to me.

I had an allmate? Since when? Ragna looked at me and then ran towards me, but he didn't attack. He sniffed around me and just rubbed his head next to my leg. I bend down to it and a flashback came to mind.

"Ragna! Over here!" A little girl called out to a smaller puppy. It was me, again. I watched as my young self hugged it deeply and realizing that the puppy version of Ragna had something in his mouth. It was a rabbit.

"Ragna, what did you grab? Is that..a bunny?" I watched as Ragna had dropped the little bunny on the ground and I watched as I grab a hold of it. A blonde boy came running towards me and then snatched it away from me. I watched as my younger self, yelling at the boy but the boy didn't do anything expect stare at me and then walked away. I see Haruki patting the younger me on the head and just shook her head. The flashback had ended and then I looked at Ragna, petting his ears.

"Better take care of your allmate, he is your partner."

The surroundings had changed and I was back at green playground. That Haruki woman is helping me little by little but I don't even understand why she is doing that. I still don't know what was her point in trying to be around me. Ragna was at my side this time and all he did was stay next to me.

"Can you talk?"

Silence came between us and I raised my eyebrow. I lightly kicked him but Ragna didn't do a thing.

"I'm guessing your not the talkative allmate that-"

"Seriously, Echo? Treating me like shit, since now you've grown up."

I jumped back and then raised my hands.

"SORRY!"

Ragna closed his eyes and I see him looking at a certain direction.

"Something is close, Echo. You better watch out."

Ragna and I had looked around to see what was around the area and we noticed Aoba and Noiz fighting each other.

"What are they doing?"

Once I tried to run to them, some sort of barrier had blocked my path.

"Ugh…..Not again."

I started to bang on the invisible shield until my heart had felt a vibration go in me.

**-Use it- **

That wasn't the voice in my head, it wad coming out of Aoba. That voice was his scrap, ordering him to use the power he had. I can tell Aoba felt like he was struggling.

**-Expose it-**

** "**Aoba!" I called out. I see him look at me and I gave him a signal of telling him to use his power on Noiz. I had a feeling Noiz was brainwashed and wasn't himself right now. Noiz wouldn't just attack Aoba out of nowhere, something had to trigger it. I looked around again and noticed two white haired men watching. I ran towards them but they started to run away. What were they doing? I tried catching up to them but my body started to feel lightweight weak and I fell to the floor, holding my head.

**~It's happening~**

I closed my eyes and thought about using the power. I obviously did. Once I used it, I was brought into a dimension where I see a young boy on the bed and from the right I see a chained up Noiz on the floor. I watched as the young boy had parents next to him saying that they didn't know what to do and that he would have to stay inside his house because he would ruined their clan's reputation over some reason I didn't know of. I continued to listen.

"It would've been better if he'd never been born."

Once I heard that, something in my heart and my soul felt twisted. I see Haruki across in this dark void, with Ragna at her side.

"Sometimes, I wonder if you think of yourself that way. Just like how Noiz's parents felt."

"The boy…is Noiz?"

"It sure is. I knew his parent's."

Another flash had happened and I realized he went back to where I saw the boy with the bunny and seeing myself in front of him.

"I feel like you afraid of me Echo. My parent's say I shouldn't belong here."

"Don't say that Noiz, I'm pretty sure, things will get better soon. Believe me, if I'm not around, I'll gladly try to fix things back to the way it was. Just give me time."

The flashback had ended and I realized I knew Noiz before, just like I knew Koujaku. I rubbed my head and said to myself that this was another one of those jokes. I looked at Haruki, who had stood there and looked to the floor. The floor had blood all over and I see my reflection of myself, bare naked and with blood around my body. Their was even scars. I started to scream.

"Calm down, Echo…..Remember, you have to solve another person's bad end." she had told me.

I tried to calm down but I felt like my whole body was being drained and that it felt like someone had stabbed me.

**-This world…..abandoned me…-**

** -Can I just give up?-**

I fell to the floor and slightly turn around to see a naked Noiz in front of my eyes. He grabbed a hold of me and landed on top of me. I felt the pain coming across my chest and I started to scream so loud, I felt my lungs were about to rip.

"I can feel pain, Echo….This is great….I can finally feel."

"FEEL?! ARE YOU FREAKIN KIDDING ME?! This isn't the type of feeling you should be getting."

Tears started to come down my eyes and I watch as Noiz laughed his ass off about how much he can feel the pain I'm feeling. I noticed when we were around together, and when his hand was bleeding, I had figured out that he had a disorder where he couldn't touch any sensation. I touched Noiz on the face and watched as the scars continue to grow and rip part of our skins off. He almost gave me a kiss but I stopped him.

"This isn't what you want, Noiz."

Noiz had looked at me with eyes that didn't care at all.

"THIS IS SOMETHING WORST THAT SHOULD NEVER HAVE COME INTO YOUR LIFE. I CAN FEEL THAT YOU WERE ALONE, EMOTIONALLY HURT, PHYSICALLY HURT AND MENTALLY WAS LEFT BEHIND. BUT YOUR LIFE IS SO MUCH BETTER THAN ALL THIS. YOU ARE JUST TRYING TO FALL INTO DESPAIR!"

I yelled to him. I see Haruki bend down towards us and stares at me.

"Yell more loudly, your scarp can go overboard."

I pushed Haruki away from me and then looked at Noiz.

"Go back. Never give up hope Noiz. Remember, give me time to get you back on your feet. You are not alone."

A tear started to form in Noiz eyes and everything around me had broke into pieces. Noiz and I had our clothes back on and we looked at each other across the place. I raised up my hand and a sudden program had formed a rabbit back to life. I was showing him it and tilted my head.

"Don't give up on the life you have, if later on, you will become a better person."

I watched as Noiz walked over to me and put his hand on the rabbit.

"I can feel it breathing."

"Because you feel life."

After what I had said, my eyes opened and I see Aoba on my lap. He was asleep. I looked around and noticed Noiz sitting next to the wall, holding out a cube which is his allmate. He looked at me and then gave me a smile.

"Thanks to the both of you, you both went into my mind. Ragna had showed me what he saw."

I looked over to Ragna and see him nod his head. I looked down to Aoba and petted him on his head.

"I don't think, our power is something that will hurt us." I whispered out.

This power is different from what I thought back then. I knew it was bad and it could hurt someone, but I realized it was a power I am learning to control because it is showing something diffferent from what I expected. It has shown me a past for Koujaku and then a past for Noiz. I even found out about Koujaku and Noiz being a childhood friend to me, but still didn't know how everything had connected. Noiz came towards me and touched my shoulder.

"Thank you…." He said slowly and sit next to me while I continued to pet Aoba's hair. Aoba must have been tired trying to figure out the parts of Noiz.

"Noiz..I need to know about you better. It's the least I can do for now."

"What do you need to know?"

I touched his hand, that had the bandaid on it.

"Back then, do you believe we had met. Over a bunny?"

"Maybe…I don't have much memories of the past because I was going through abandonment."

I clenched his hand.

"Don't feel that way. You have everyone here, and I'm pretty sure you will be forever okay. I know you can feel my hand touching you now."

Noiz nodded at that and then looks at me.

"I think..you are a savior, besides Aoba. I think what you have going for you, especially that power, there is something there."

I let go of his hand and back to Aoba who was sleeping. I touched his cheek.

"That could be right, but then…there is a feelings something bad might happen to me. I'm getting small memories back here and there. I met a woman named Haruki, and I see my allmate who can just past as a normal pet. Where did my original memories go? I remember Koujaku and met him at his place, and then I see you in my visions where we shared some sort of past but why can't I know that this is even true?"

We were both quiet and then Noiz started to pick up the question.

"Maybe it's best to ask Haruki."

"She was there."

"You have these visions, but I didn't see her being around."

I gave him a weird look and thought back to where Haruki appeared. I swear she was around, how can he not have seen her. I see Ragna come to me and pokes my cheek with his nose.

"Let's all go back to where ever you guys are staying."

"Right."

We all decided to leave Green Playground and go back to Glitter. I see Aoba messing around with Koujaku while Noiz was stuck playing a game on his programmed computer. Beni, Ren and Usagi were talking to Ragna about random stuff. I sat near the kitchen watching as everyone were busy communicating. I decide to walk out to the balcony of the place and jump to the roof to look at some night sky. I continued to think about what had happened lately and then back to Virus and Trip. I wasn't sure why they appeared in my mind but they just did. I knew for a fact Noiz didn't know anything else about me but I wouldn't go far to what I went through. I layed down on the roof and thought about Mizuki this time as well. Back at that hospital where his wife told me not to see him again, hurted my chest. I wanted to see him badly and talk to him at his bedside. I wanted to know what was missing but since he is probably still unconsious, there was probably no way he would tell me while sleeping. I closed my eyes, feeling the nice breeze I was getting and suddenly heard two people singing. They both sounded very soothing and I realized their song was in sync. I looked around and noticed a lab coat and a girl. I stood up and looked over more and see them sing together at the same rhythm and then between them they kissed. I noticed who it was as well. The lab coat person looked up at me and suddenly covered his face.

"OH NO. MASTER SAW ME!"

"Master~ What is your dumbass talking about?"

The girl next to him looked up at me, with a face that looked exactly like Aoba's. She was a very cute girl, with a really interesting outfit on. I decided to jump off the roof and come meet them face to face. I put one hand on my hip.

"So, Clear? Who have you been with lately?"

"This is Ikumi. My-my girlfriend…or something you can call that."

The girl in front of me had gave me one of those smiles and yet my whole body froze. Some sort of static memory had hit me in the brain and I noticed the Taikyokuzu tattoo was on her.

"Do I know you? How did you get that tattoo? I never seen you around my clan." I asked her.

"Did you forget me, Echo?" she continued to smile.

I suddenly see the door slam open and Aoba threw a chair at Clear's head.

"CLEARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR?!"

I looked at the scenario in front of me and thought to myself, I was seriously forgetting things here.

End of chapter 8


	9. Battle Field

DRAMAtical InSaNiTy

Chapter 9 : Battle field

I sat outside of Glitter, laying my head on the door of the entrance way. It was already 4 in the morning and I couldn't even sleep. Well, to tell the truth, I didn't want to sleep at all. A lot of things were buggine me, and I couldn't even let it go. Everyone inside was asleep so of course my little rant inside my head was nothing to even mention about. I kept wondering what my life was. What was life to me? What was my purpose even existing? Who is Haruki? How did I even know Koujaku and Noiz back when I was a child? How was all this even possible? Who was Ikumi, and why did I forget who she was? Why did I even make Taikyokuzu? I put my knees up to where I lay my forehead on them, and wrapped my arms around my legs. I couldn't stop thinking. I couldn't stop worrying about what was going to happen next. I couldn't stop thinking about ends that may fail if I do something wrong. I didn't have Mizuki by my side, and I only had myself. I put both my hands on my head and rubbed it a bit, thinking of what am I supposed to know. Everything was starting to be a hurricane and I didn't want to handle it anymore. Wasn't I supposed to be strong? Wasn't I supposed to hold my grounds? No. I let something in me take over. I kept holding my head and I felt it go in pain. My chest was starting to hurt as well and my whole body felt like it froze. I tried clenching my hands but all I could do was slowly look around, and try to get up when I lay flat on the ground.

"What the hell?" I said to myself.

A certain same flash from what I was getting was hitting me in my brain and I can see something being rewind to certain scenarios that I once did in my life. I see myself protecting Ikumi and holding Clear in my arms, with tears. I started to scream and I closed my eyes real tight until I was being shaken by big hands. When I opened my eyes, a white haired man was in front of me, with pink eyes. I breathe in and out slowly and instantly hug the man.

"Clear….." I said quietly. Yes. It was Clear who was suddenly in front of me.

"Master…Are you alright?" He asked me. I couldn't tell him anything, not now. From what I saw just now was already bothering me. The future vibe of this power I have was telling me something that I needed to know. I didn't like this anymore. I don't want to go back in time or even go forward on what can happen. The only way I can do things was try to fix it even thought my body can feel the pain and the emotions between both worlds. I let go of Clear and stood up instantly.

"Sorry, but I'm going to Taikyokuzu for now."

"EH?! You are not going alone! Were all coming with you."

I clenched my hands and ignored him. I started to walk off and yet he grabs my wrist.

"Let go, Clear.."

"What's your problem? We all know you are different from the rest of the group. Stop fighting all by yourself."

I got mad and I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and then gave him a punch. I watch him fall to the floor and I put my foot on his chest. In his eyes, I can see my tattoo on my face was glowing a bit and I knew something in me wanted to come out.

"Don't you dare tell anyone what I'm doing."

I stopped and then started to walk away. I put my hands in my pockets and put the headphones on, listening to some Goatbed to clear my mind.

~Form Sweet Form~

The song was playing throughout my ears, those words repeating Form sweet form four times. I didn't even pay attention to my surroundings and just continued to keep walking and people who were in my way just bumped into my shoulders but I didn't give a shit. I put the hood over my head and continued to walk. My mind just didn't want to click with any peace and I just left to go home, the home I had built was somewhere I belonged. I didn't want anyone near me, I didn't want to be around any friends, I just wanted to be alone. Once I started to walk through an alleyway, I heard a familiar song being sung. I took my hands out of my pocket and looked around. I saw a certain blue haired woman, leaning against the wall with her arms across her chest. She spotred me and just smiled.

"Always being so rough, Echo."

"Ikumi."

I wasn't expecting Ikumi to be around. I looked away for a bit and didn't feel like meeting her gaze. I heard a certain growl next to her and see Ragna stepping towards me and lightly licked me by the leg.

"I know you are having it rough now, Echo. But right now, we need to fix that. Trust me."

"What's there to trust when I don't even know about myself? I don't even remember you."

Her expression looked lost once I said that but she came closer and instantly gave me a hug. I still don't know what was really going on and I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to believe because everything felt so rushed. She held me tighter in her embrace.

"I didn't believe you would become this way after your incident. I want to be able to tell you everything but this is your battle and not mine."

I was confused now and I lightly pushed her off me.

"Did I lose my memory?! What battle am I fighting for?! I'm goddamn lost. Everyone is telling me, I'll find out soon. But when?! Huh?! When Ikumi?! When?! Have I ever found any clue to why I have this power within me now?! Does it look like I know what the hell was going on?!"

Every word that came out of my mouth didn't feel like it made any sense and I just dropped to the ground and hold my head. I felt insane. My head hurt from thinking over and over again. My heart felt dark at this moment. I feel Ikumi's hand on my head and she just patted it to calm me down. I wanted to brush it away and at the same time felt like killing her. The inside of myself, wasn't normal and I could feel that. Ragna kneeled before me and just left his head on my lap.

"I think it's best if you take a visit to see Mizuki. I heard he woke up from his unconscious state."

When she said that I looked straight up at her. Did she just tell me something I've been wanting to know? I held both of her shoulders and looked straight at her.

"Mizuki….I need to see him."

Ikumi nodded and just smiled. She held my hand and stood up.

"Let's go together."

I know I can't remember her well enough now, but I felt rude of what I had done. I yelled at this girl and I didn't mean to. Ragna had followed us as well. Ikumi and I had arrived at the hospital, and we couldn't have Ragna go inside but he accepted of staying outside. I petted him before going in. We started to head to where Mizuki was staying in. When we got to the level where his room was, I see his wife outside his door and once she saw me, she had a glare.

"Ikumi, why did you bring her here?" She asked.

"Ai, step away for a few minutes. I know this is her responsibility but it's right for her to see her cousin."

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

I watched quietly as the two had quietly argued with each other. I looked at his wife named Ai who had that feisty personality in her that can tell off a person that no one can touch her man. I looked at Ikumi this time, seeing how she looked at bit innocent but she can have that badass trait in her. At first, I wondered if they had a moment in their time that they never got along because of Mizuki. What also hit my head was that maybe these two were rivals who wanted to be with Mizuki. They were starting to argue a bit loudly and I would think some nurses would come here and stop them but nothing was going on. I see Ai raise an apple at Ikumi, and was ready to throw it but Ikumi was trying to hold it back. I didn't get what they were fighting about but it was pretty unnecessary. Why wasn't I doing anything? Well, I'm the one who doesn't care about girls fighting so it was a bit entertaining to watch but at the same time I was getting a bit distracted. All of a sudden the apple was almost thrown at me and I dogde it right away and it hit the wall. The two girls were literally almost having a cat fight and I went in between them finally because, it didn't look great.

"Hey. Hey stop."

"WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THAT NOISE?! YOU KNOW RURI IS SLEEPING?! ACT LIKE REAL WOMEN!"

When I see the door suddenly open, I went wide eyed. Mizuki had stared at me and just stood at the door. It has been awhile since I've seen Mizuki, all healthy and looked alright. My distance cousin was finally back to normal and I couldn't help but literally let go of the girls and run straight towards him with a hug. I started to cry onto his chest.

"Mizuki….help me…" The words that came out of my mouth was the only thing I could say. A few minutes later, Mizuki and I had sat in silence in his hospital room. No words came out of our mouths. I wanted to say something really badly but at this moment, sitting in silence, next to his bedside nothing came out. From the corner of my eye, I can see Mizuki looking at me.

"Echo, that expression of yours, tells me you found out something."

I didn't bother looking up and just looked at my hands. I did found out stuff but nothing was making sense. I didn't have any proof of anything that was actually real. I feel his hand go on mind and I couldn't help but finally meet eyes with him. He looked concerned.

"Have you used your power, yet?" He asked.

"Couple times, yes." I answered. I couldn't lie to him. All the honesty had to come out. Mizuki had sighed and then let go of my hand to stare out to the window.

"There was a woman, who was my dad's sister. She had a really strong passion for experiments. I can say she is my aunt, but things were just distant between her and I. Her husband was a strong man as well, but knowing he was part of such a rich mafia family in Germany, it would always be a burden to her side being the yakuza of somewhere part of Midorijima."

I listened carefully on what Mizuki had mentioned. I wasn't sure if this was the topic I needed to hear but I continued to keep my mouth shut and hear him out. This was the only perfect opportunity I had.

"Once I grew up a bit, I finally met you when you were younger. You were so small, gentle, innocent but you had witness horrible things. You didn't deserve that. You grew up to be someone you shouldn't be. The couple that I mentioned a few minutes ago, was someone's parents. When you were a kid, you had these powers already. Toue had sneaked something unpure into your system. Funny how it wasn't supposed to be possible, but it happened. But before Toue was able to do that to you-"

He paused at his words this time. As if the next sentence was something I have to be prepared for. I was still confused at what he was getting at. When he mentioned about Toue, I didn't even know Toue was part of the problem. Mizuki had held both my hands and looked at me. His eyes looked hurt by whatever he was going to say.

"There was a man who worked for Toue, and wanted kill you, your family, your clan and mafia, the richest home you ever had. He got what he wanted and you fell off a cliff, body was fractured, and you were bleeding. I didn't know about it, until later. They found your body and took you into a hospital. The couple that had that power and control came to your aid, but not the aid that usually two people would do, when they see someone they cared about in a hospital bed. They had brought you back to life but in a different lifestyle."

I was wide eyed. My body was shaking to the core and I lightly brushed Mizuki's hand away to hold myself. I couldn't control the emotion that was growing in me, and what was crushing my heart to pieces. Mizuki looked like he didn't want to continue but he did.

"You died Echo. You were such a pure child who didn't do anything wrong and yet you were the victim."

Mizuki started to choke up his words and started to cry. He touched my cheek and I looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Now you look at you, a power that lives deep in within you, is taking over. Taking over the sweet girl I knew. You're still the same, but you have two different sides to you. You have died once, but this is your second chance on living but in a different state. No one knows this part except myself. I know, I should of told you when I took you in to live with me but it wasn't the right time. The power was already involving you to this sort of life and I can't stop you."

"Ha..this is ridiculous. Why didn't they just kill me off? Why didn't they just not make me exist?"

Mizuki clenched my hands after I said that.

"Don't you ever say that, Echo."

"I can say whatever I want. My life is insane. I don't remember things, I don't remember my childhood, I can only remember things I'm doing. Like…how do I know about Koujaku and Noiz? How does Ikumi know me now? Who is this Haruki woman?"

Mizuki let go of my hand and both his hand touched my face.

"Are your memories changing?"

"Huh?"

I didn't understood his question.

"Ikumi is your best friend. That scrap power ruining you. Koujaku and Noiz are your childhood friends, but it doesn't end there. There are more things you should find now, before it's too late. But want to ask you."

I put Mizuki's hands down to his side and stood up from where I sat. I was ready to leave. I had stuff to take care of.

"How do you know Haruki?"

"I met her at club, woman with red eyes, beautiful, and would appear whenever I go through a timezone."

I look at MIzuki and he looked terrified.

"Her husband is in jail, for a long time, and he still alive, I'm pretty sure he isn't out. He had red hair and red eyes, and he was purely intellegent with a high IQ. It doesn't make sense how she's still around. Becareful about being around Haruki, she may look like someone who has no strength but she is not what you think."

I gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"Haruki is your mother, Echo."

I punched the wall and looked away from Mizuki. Instead of being shocked, I was more angry. The tattoo on my arm and face started to glow and the ends of my hair was a bit red. I come to Mizuki's bedside and hugged him.

"I'm going to kill her."

"What?!"

"I can't respect any decision of what my life should have been. She helped me, and yet I'm angry."

Mizuki looked frightened and then my coil had rung. I picked up and noticed it was Koujaku calling.

"Echo, where are you?"

"I went to visit Mizuki, why?"

"Some guys was beating up Clear, but Clear went to fight him off and he is heading off to Taikyokuzu by himself. Is Ikumi with you?"

I looked at Mizuki and didn't know what was going on. We then heard a scream out the door and I hung up the call and ran out the door. The hospital was a mess, and I see Ai and Ruri hugging each other on the floor, scared to death. Mizuki followed and held on to his family.

"Where's Ikumi?!"

"She…she was taken away."

"Huh?!"

"Echo, I'll go with you."

I pushed him and gave him a glare.

"What did I tell you before? You won't be part of this. I want you to be safe."

He pushed me back.

"Do you know what your life is on? Do you think I can let you go do things by yourself when you know your situation now."

I cracked my knuckles and gave him the most serious look I can give. I took some cash out of my pocket and then gave it to Ai.

"Take this and go home. Pay his hospital bill with it and go safely home. Lock the doors and make sure Mizuki stays."

Ai looked at me and just nodded. Mizuki grabbed my arm and I brushed it away. I gave him a hug and just ran away. I know it seem selfish to do things on my own, but this was my battle and I couldn't let anyone of them be hurt. This time I was going to look for Clear and Ikumi. I see Ragna still outside and I bend down to him.

"Ragna do me a favor, okay?"

"I want you to look over Mizuki and his family. Make sure no one touches them."

"We could help with that."

When I looked to my right, I see some Taikyokuzu members standing there. Some gave a smile and I gave a smirk.

"Well, aren't you boys smart."

"It's been a few days, princess. If anything is troubling you, go forward on what you need to do."

"Why aren't you guys home?"

"Stuff is going down over there."

Once the member had said that, I started to run off to the area. I didn't get why didn't they just protect the place but that didn't matter right now. I could tell that Clear and Ikumi were near by but I didn't think they would be at Taikyokuzu. Once I arrived, there were two white haired men in weird outfits, near the gates. I looked up to the sky and noticed flames were coming out of the mansion.

"What the hell?"

My home was being destroyed. I looked through the gates and noticed some blood shed was on the walls. My heart wasn't calm and I clenched my fist. The two white haired men turned around and took off their mask and I was confused. They looked like Clear.

"If it isn't the princess everyone is looking forward to seeing."

"What a pleasure to finally meet you."

I raised my fist up and looked at them.

"You better get away from here or you are going to get hurt."

They both started to laugh and then the both raised their hands and started to sing. I even remembered how I saw them before when Noiz wasn't himself the other day. Their singing was horrible but not to mention it didn't affect me. I put my hands on my hips and just stared at them. They continued to sing loudly and all I could do was glare at them.

"Is that all you got?" I told them.

"Why isn't working?"

"I don't know. Maybe you need to take some singing classes to perfect it." I said with a smirk.

The two of them stopped singing and started to come at me with full force. I dodged their attacks but one of them got me in the face. I fell next to a destroyed car and hit my head.

"Ugh…" I felt my head and stood up slowly. I hear them laugh. I was about to give them another punch again but was stopped.

"Echo, enough. I can take care of it. You go find Ikumi."

It was Clear. Usually when stuff like this happens he would just joke about it. I never knew how he would look so serious.

"Clear, I can handle it."

"Just do what I say. Ikumi, needs you right now."

The two white haired clones that look like him started to give their blows to Clear. I tried to step in but Clear kept pushing me away. I felt like I was being held back and I didn't like that. I touched my head this time and closed my eyes.

**-Finally going to use it again, hmm?-**

That voice within me woke up and I started to use my power. My surrounding had changed into a void where it looked like heaven. A robotic heart was in the middle and I see Clear looking at me and just smiled.

"Clear!" I yelled out to him.

I looked around a white room and noticed a bunch of tool lying around in the room. I saw a bit of blood on the floor and realized someone with blue hair was laying down. I walk over to pull the covers off and dropped to the floor. I started to scream. Ikumi was laying there, blood all over her body and was bruised. A certain laugh was coming out of somewhere.

"She will always be mine."

Those words kept repeating and the man would have a sinister laugh. I covered my eyes and shook my head. I passed through another bad end. I opened my eyes and see Clear holding Ikumi in his arms. He was crying. I stood there, not knowing what to do. A flash came to my mind and I see a younger side of me, talking to a man who was building something up. I was smiling a little bit and noticed how when the younger version of me, felt the objects face and I was shocked. It was Clear's. I watched as I explained to the man that this person should have a good heart and that when he finds someone he cares about he will understand what love is. I felt something touch my shoulder and I turned around to see Clear.

"Clear?"

When I said his name, grabbed a hold of me and I see myself being pinned to bars. I had chains on my body and he was holding a scapel to my neck. He started to lightly bite me on the wrist and I tried to move around.

"Don't move. This body of yours will become a doll I will keep forever. Someone that I will cherish, just like Ikumi."

"That isn't right, Clear! LISTEN TO ME!"

Clear just smiled and just gave me a hug from behind. The vision I was having was fast forwarding to different scenes as if my power felt like it wasn't reaching him. I touched his hand and heard him talk.

"I want to be able to understand what death is. I wonder how long I can live because I'm different."

"You are the same as all of us. You have Ikumi, and I'll make sure you continue to live."

Another flash came by and I noticed myself protecting Clear and Ikumi. I watched as I hugged them both and started to walk off. I opened my eyes and noticed how I was back where Clear was fighting them. But when I looked, Clear had stabbed himself in the head. I was terrified. But what calmed it down was when he started to sing. His voice was resonating the whole area and rain started to pour down on us. The two men who were trying to fight was weaken and I watched as their body was being torn. They were robots. I looked at Clear who looked the same way and didn't realize he wasn't even human. He looked at me this time with a smile and gave me a thumbs up. Once he did that, he fell to the ground.

"CLEAR!" I ran to his side and held him in my arms. His body looked like he was shattering. I held his hand and he looked at me.

"Echo…..You know you don't have to stay here. Ikumi is…"

"You are coming with me to save her!"

I started to cry. All he did was touched my cheek and give off a laugh.

"Ikumi mentioned how strong you are, but it looks like you cry a lot when emotional things start to happen."

He started to lose his voice a bit and I touched his mouth with my finger.

"Shhh… Stop talking. I'm going to get you out of here."

I wanted to call Aoba and the others but the first people I call to come give me an aid, was Virus and Trip.

"Echo-chan..You never call us." I hear Trip on the other side of the call.

My tears kept flowing down my cheek and I had no time to say anything else.

"Put Virus on the call, please." I told him.

I hear Virus answering the call and he gave his greeting.

"Please….come….I need you guys to take someone to Aoba."

"You think you trust us? Virus had asked.

I knew it wasn't the right time to think they were the good guys because they were the head of Morphine but this was the only way. They were the only ones I can count on right now to bring him to them while I take care of other things and especially getting Ikumi out of there.

"GODDAMN IT LISTEN TO ME, VIRUS! I HAVE NO TIME RIGHT NOW! DO AS I SAY, AND WE TALK LATER!" I yelled.

"As you wish, princess."

I hanged up the call and gave them the directions to Taikyokuzu. I put down Clear and gave him a pat on the head.

"I'm going to save your girl now. My Morphine buddies are coming for you."

Clear didn't look accepting after I said something about Morphine. It was time to tell the truth later on. I started to walk off and go into Taikyokuzu. When I looked around my surroundings, things were destroyed and flames started to burn things down. I continued to walk and I noticed men in suits had their guns on me and certain robotic machinery had their machine guns ready. I clenched both my hands and look straight ahead. I see Ikumi, being chained to a cross, her body looked bruised, her hair was a mess. The Taikyokuzu tattoo on her was crossed out. My blood had boiled. I stood where I was and faced someone I wanted to see.

"Sorry we had to do this, Echo. But it was our job."

"Your job. To infiltatrate my goddamn expensive home. For you to act out Toue's commands. You are a brainwashed bitch."

I said out loud. When the person turned around, I looked at the person straight in those fire red eyes. Haruki looked at me disgustingly and then started to smile.

"Red suits that hair of yours, my dear."

I looked at my hair that had turned red and I looked to my side and noticed a cracked glass was next to me and I can see how my hair was already burning with red and my eyes had changed. Those eyes looked exactly like hers.

"That scrap power of yours is becoming marvelous."

"Thanks to you, and your insane experiments. I guess I can go full throttle with it."

Haruki signal the men around us to back away. I raised my hands up to a fist and looked at her.

"You really want to kill me don't you? After all that I've done to lead you where you are."

Everything was making more sense now, and my cards that I thought I can play down in this battle field, would work. My true objective was to kill Toue in his place but before that. I had to deal with family issues. When I thought back to how I wanted to use Aoba to my demands, I didn't realize I actually didn't need him for anything. I thought about how Sei was still locked up there with Toue and I already knew he had a similar power to Aoba's, but mine was over the top. This is why Toue wanted me. The tattoo that was placed on me by Ryuuhou added to more affect. I looked around and see how terrible my place looked. It was now being turned to ashes and some member were already killed. This was my doing, my selfish-ness took over and I almost not cared about what was going on in the world. I looked behind me, knowing I left Clear behind, I hoped that Virus and Trip got him on time. I looked up at the cross, Ikumi was held in. I noticed her looking at me with fear in her eyes. I remember the vision I saw of her and didn't like what her bad end was. She did had something really worst coming for her if no one had fixed that. I destroyed that past at least, and I hope nothing was going to form. I had to get Ikumi out of that cross, though. I stared at Haruki this time and our stares looked at each other deep within our souls.

"Mom, I'll kill you first."

Haruki looked at me with a satisified look. Was it really right for me to kill my own parent? I wasn't really sure. I barely knew what my mother's objective was, and right now all I can think about ist that my life was formed by her hands and whoever my father is. I turned out this way because of them and their selfish works of experiments. Haruki touched her chin and then she forced a smile.

"My dear daughter, finally remembered me. But-"

When she paused at her words, she looked behind me and I heard a click sound behind my head. I slowly turned around and noticed a man with red hair and red eyes. The man that Mizuki had mentioned when I was in the hospital, talking to him about it.

" Not a good thing to do to your own parents. I never thought my own daughter was going to turn out this way. What a poor child."

I was wide eyed. My body started to shake but I kept my cool. I have met mom and now my dad. I didn't think I was able to figure out more things about what was missing. These were my parents. The parents I didn't even know about and now I'm here in my early stages of being in my 20's, I meet the parents who I thought who didn't exist. I moved my head suddenly before he had shot his gun to try to kick him in the back but he moved away and stood next to Haruki. All I did was stood there and stare at the both of them. I see Haruki comes closer to the man and touches his shoulder. They were definitely a close couple.

"Tatsuya, our princess has grown to be beautiful and powerful."

The man named Tatsuya raised his gun at me and all I did was raise my arms apart.

"Well. I've finally got to meet my psychotic parents. Who made me die." I said out loud.

Tatsuya, my father looked at me with a look and from there everything blacked out.

With that, a gunshot was heard..

-end-

Chapter ten coming out soon.


	10. The unexpected at the end

DRAMAtical InSaNiTy

Chapter 10: The unexpected…at the end

I didn't think I would go this far to achieve a goal that didn't really matter. I started to lose sight of every single thing. I was completely aggravated. I found out about how my life, shouldn't have existed. I found out who my parents were and what they did to me, just to bring me back to life. Now, here I am, going face to face with my dear dysfunctional parents and trying to save Ikumi's life. I know she is terrified on what she sees and also finding out about me dying. No one knows, except Mizuki. So, these news must have shocked her even if she is in a injured state. My mansion, my clan, my own selfish-ness; was being destroyed into an oblivion. As the trigger was pulled, a loud bang interrupted the silence. Did you think a single gun-shot was going to kill me? You thought wrong. For that, I'm already seeing myself giving an attack to Tatsuya, my father. My red flamed up hair, followed my every movement as I gave Tatsuya my punches. He blocked them, of course. I look to where Haruki, my mother, who stood and just watched us dual. I wasn't very impressed on how she couldn't give a fight but I'm pretty sure she is planning to attack me at any moment. My dad finally gave a punch to my stomach, and it hurt pretty badly. His hits had the same strength as my own. It was such a hard blow that I managed to spit blood out. I wiped the blood off and ran towards him to give the same attack. He got it but it felt like it didn't even give him a scratch. I held my stomach this time, as I stare into his red eyes. He crossed his arms and gave me one of those dissatisfied looks.

"You're pretty tough." He says.

"I guess I take it from my insane dad." I tell him off and then spit blood out.

He didn't give off a giggle like Haruki did. I rolled my eyes, and gave out another fight stance. I motioned him to give me another attack but this attack was different from the others. He ran towards me, grabbed me by the neck and pinned me towards the broken down wall, bashing my stomach once again. Fuck. It hurt like hell. Why was I feeling weak now? I coughed out blood again and just kneeled on the floor, with one hand holding me up. I can feel the bruises on my body get swollen, and I was also bleeding. When I looked at my dad again, all he did was staring down at me.

"I expected my daughter to be stronger than this. What's going on?"

"What's going on? I'm just an experiment in your eyes. What more can I possibly do to try to put up a good fight, huh?!" I yelled at him. When I did that he started to choke me by the neck and strangle me down on the ground. I gripped onto his wrist, trying to get some air but he had a tight hold. My mom just watched on the sidelines as I struggled trying to fight back. My vision started to blur a bit, but when I looked over to Ikumi, she was already in tears. I didn't mean for her to see this but there was no other way. She had to see me get beat down by my own dad. He finally stopped beating me and I was left on the ground. I felt helpless and I was breathing in and outwards really hard. I looked at the night sky that had smoke floating above me. The flames continued to burn the place, and I looked over at Ikumi, who I noticed was trying to struggle out of there.

"Iku…mi.."

"ECHO! GET UP! PLEASE!"

I can hear her screaming. She was yelling hard so hard. My vision continued to blur out but I didn't want to close my eyes. I didn't want to pass out now. I have given my word to Clear that I would save his girl, no matter what. I couldn't lie.

"Come on body. Move.."

I told myself. I did not want to be taken down by my own father who just stood next to my mother like nothing was wrong with me. I can taste the blood in my mouth again and started to choke from it. At least I was able to turn my body to the side.

"Echo! Come on! I..I know you can get up!" Ikumi continued to yell.

What caught my attention was how my parents didn't pay attention to Ikumi. I wasn't expecting them to do anything else with her, but why was she being held hostage like that. I got up slowly, and stood.

"Want more?" My father asked.

"Heh. I didn't hurt much..*cough*"

As I said that, I had t cough out the blood in me. I held my arm, and slowly brought it up to a stance again. Instead of attacking, I went straight forward to go get Ikumi. When I did that, my father instanly rushed and kicked me away from her. I tumbled to the ground once again.

"Fuck…" I said.

"Stop hurting her! Please!" Ikumi yelled out.

I see Haruki walk over to her, touching her chin and towards her cheek. She then whispered in her ear. I wasn't sure what it was but I noticed Haruki holding out a syringe, of some sort and gave a shot to Ikumi's neck.

"IKUMI!" I yelled out.

Haruki dropped the syringe on the floor and untied the rope and I see Ikumi fall to the ground. What the hell did she do that for? I tried to run towards her but I kept getting hit back by Tatsuya. I kept running to her over and over again, but nothing would work.

"Echo, you know your destiny. Why do you keep on protecting?" Tatsuya asked.

I looked at him and just went for another punch.

"She's my friend. I live in a different world from you so get out of my fucking way!"

"You choose your friends over what happens to your life?!"

"I don't give a damn what will happen later! I deserve it, right?!"

I finally got a chance to kick him away from me and grab a hold of Ikumi. Tatsuya had reached up to us and he kicked me in the back while I carried Ikumi. I landed first on the ground so Ikumi wouldn't get bruised, even though she was a little bit.

"Ikumi….Ikumi! Hey!" I started to yell out. Ikumi looked at me. Her body felt stiff and she couldn't move. I looked at Haruki.

"Did you just paralyze her?!" I cried out.

"It won't hurt her, just leave her on that groun and fight your battles first.

I gave them a glare and just held on to Ikumi.

"Echo…let's run…" She tried to move but she couldn't. I know she was trying to reach my hand so I held her hand back. This wasn't time to run away. My red hair continued to glow, and I put Ikumi at a safe spot. I couldn't let her get into any more danger. Once I ran towards Tatsuya with another punch, he grabbed my fist and threw me on the ground.

"What' wrong with your tactics? It's becoming weak?" he said.

"Shut up, dad!" I gave him a blow to the face and he stayed on the ground. Haruki's gaurds came surounding us, and raised their guns at me. I clenched my hand and stared at all of them.

-Control them-

The voice said.

"Shoot yourself" With that command, the gaurds had shot themselves in the head. All I could see in front of me was blood. I looked around for anymore gaurds while all the blood was being splattered everywhere. Flame was roaring up, and blood mixed in was a sight in my eyes. My body didn't feel normal at this point and I felt like going insane. I had stabbed the hell out of the rest of the guards with a nearby knife, I also even slashed some In the neck. Once that was all over, all I could hear is the fire dying out, and the droplets of blood around me. I looked at my parents with bloody hands and stood in front of them.

"Is this what you wanted to see me do?" I asked them. All they both did was stay quiet. It didn't make sense on how they can just beat me up and then watch be go insane with anger, killing their gaurds as if it was a goal. Haruki walked over to me, and touched me by the shoulder. My red eyes meets with hers and all I could see was that she started to cry. What the hell was wrong with her?

"My dear, I'm sorry..," those were the only words she said and I heard a gunshot that happened. Blood had splat in my face and I noticed her being shot in her back.

"HARUKI!" I hear Tatsuya yell and run towards Haruki. He held her in his arms and then we saw a helipcopter above us. I even noticed Akushima in the helicopter and I went to grab Ikumi away from the place. I grabbed a hold of Tatsuya and we escaped out of the area. We headed out to somewhere safe for now and I looked at Haruki who was bleeding, a lot. I ripped part of my dress and tied it around her around arm. Surprsingly from the shot, she was only hit there. At first I thought it was in the back. She looked at me.

"I'm sorry we had to put you throught this."

I was confused. First, they wanted to hurt me and now this. I touched Haruki's hand.

"You both put up some weird battle there, and even destroying my home." I gave out a glare and then I looked at Tatsuya.

"That wasn't us. It was Toue."

"He used you both to lure me out and kill me, is that right?"

"That wasn't it! I know I hurt you but I knew he was watching. We even brought you to show your power around that area." Once he said that, I slapped him. Feeling disgusted on how my own father, was known to be someone who was a leader of his own mafia, was bowing down to an asshole. I grabbed him by the shirt.

"Why? Why does it have to be like this?! Huh?" I wanted to give another punch but Haruki slowly grabbed my hand.

"It is my fault for accepting the experiment plan when I had you, Echo."

I looked at her. Haruki sat up slowly and looked at me with the most serious look she can ever give.

"Before you were born, we had worked for Toue for a long time. We had learned so many lectures to form a child with a strength, different from Aoba and Sei. We knew how much he was infactuated in using their scrap power but when Tatsuya and I found out about a new scrap, compared to what they have, it was far more powerful then it seems." She explained. I looked over to Ikumi to make sure she was fine, but she was asleep for now. I bet she still had that paralyze shot still in her. I continued to listen to Haruki some more.

"This scrap power is something ancient. You are able to go through time, and fix mistake that would occur, and with that power you are also able to control a person's mind, and control what they do. If you had heard about Aoba being able to voice out his words and being able to go in someones mind, your scrap power is far more worst than that. You look into them and see memories that you were involved in. Those memories are memories you forget, once you awaken this power. That power you have in you, has awaken, and it's making you remember past things that happened. You found out about Koujaku being that child-hood friend, you found out about Noiz, and then you found out about your missing memories of Ikumi and when you were with someone, making Clear. But since now, this scrap of yours is changing you, due to Ryuuhou,putting those tattoo's on you. This made it difficult to control. I noticed it." She stopped talking for a few minutes and just stared at her hands.

"So your saying, my child-hood, was a good one but then once everything started, and I died and came back, this is when that power was able to be in good use?" I asked her. I see Tatsuya nod his head and began to speak.

"We didn't know, that Toue figured out about you, so he asked someone in his company to come to kill us but got to you first. After you passed on, for just a bit. We took you home, and gave the experiment that we wanted on you, and hid you. For Mizuki, we asked him to take you away, and keep you hidden away from Toue."

I remember the times Mizuki had hid me in his place back then, everything was making sense. My own parents had to leave me, Mizuki had a reason to hide me, but I screwed that up. I rubbed my head and wanted to punch something again. I felt disappointed in myself. I thought I could hate my parents for what they did to me. From their words, I knew this was for a reason. They wanted me to kill Toue. That was the main goal. Well, that was the theory I thought about.

"Now that I'm 23, alive to have this second life, why….why did you hide? Why did you go back Toue, and try to bring me to him?" I asked, holding both of their hands.

"We wanted see you again, after we heard you were part of Morphine with your own will. Toue knew you were around just didn't think you were the child, he could of just kept you. But…thanks to those twin boys that hanged around you, we had heard a lot of things from them, and they kept you away from Toue, since they read about a lot of information about you and what you are, and seeing us, who are your parents, they had an interest in you." Tatsuya said.

Twin boys? I blinked my eyes and gave myself a face plant. Oh god. Virus and Trip, those fools.

"Those guys aren't twins, they just used me for their fun. They have no real objective." I said with an annoyance.

I hear my parents both giggle. I looked at them wanting to smile but I kept a straight face. I wanted to face Toue myself.

"Mom. Dad. I'll face Toue for you. I want you both to stay away for awhile."

Haruki gripped onto my hand tightly and it hurt a bit.

"No! You are not going to go alone! Are you-"

"It is my goal. If anything, just know that, you got to see me again, but all grown up. Be glad I'm still alive right now." I looked at her. I pushed her hand away and stood up to grab Ikumi in my arms, to carry her. I threw some keys to Tatsuya and he caught it.

"I have a little house near by, go there and stay there for now. I'll promise I will come back." I told them.

Tatsuya stood up and then gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry for everything. You are all bruised and hurt."

"Heh, you fight like me but with more power. You better use those to hit gaurds that may get in the way." I gave a pat on the back.

"You both are my parents, and I will only say this once. I love you both."

I gave them a smile and ran off with Ikumi in my arms to go drop her off at Glitter with Aoba and everyone else. I arrived there this time and I see them all sit in the living room. I looked at the mirror first to see if my hair was still red but I was back to normal. My green eyes appeared and my hair was back to it's normal state. The only problem was that I had blood all over my body and that part of my outfit was ripped. I walked in with Ikumi and Clear jumped up and grabbed Ikumi away from me.

"Ikumi! What happened to her?!" Clear started to yell a bit. I crossed my arms and looked away a bit.

"She was trapped at my place but knowing that my place was trashed by Toue, things from there got a little out of hand and bloody." I tried not to go into deeper conversation with it so I left it at that. I started to walk up the stairs.

"I'm going to go shower. I have more stuff to do."

Koujaku knocked on the wall near him and suddenly called over two people to the living room. When I turned around, I see Virus and Trip.

"You want to explain why these two were the ones who brought Clear, we found out about you three in Morphine. You can't run away with just small talk, Echo." Koujaku said. I gave a gulp and then tried walking up the stairs but Mink was in front of me and he grabbed me and carried me over his shoulder.

"Hey!" I started to yell and then he threw me on the couch. Noiz handcuffed my hands and held onto my wrist above my head tightly. Aoba sat on the right side of me and Koujaku sat on the left of me. Mink stayed near the wall and Clear wasn't around so he was busy taking care of Ikumi upstairs. Virus and Trip sat on the other couch and just stared at what was going on. Did they say something about me being part of Morphine? I shot them a glare and they both shrugged their shoulders. Aoba grabbed my chin and Koujaku put his hand on my leg.

"How long were you part of Morphine?" Aoba asked me.

"When you were being Sly Blue, and knew Virus and Trip when you were a bit younger, I even….." I paused at my words and remembered when he kissed me back then and looked away. Koujaku's hand felt through my leg and I had chills go down to my spine. His touch was exciting me but at a wrong time. I can tell Virus had a jealous vibe right now. This was not a fun thing.

"When you were part of Morphine, how come you didn't mention that when we went to save Mizuki?" Koujaku added in while giving my leg a pinch. I winced in pain a bit because of all the hits Tatsuya gave me was still there. But I couldn't tell them that I was fighting with my parents. Noiz even went forward in this and touched me by my breast and my face started to heat up.

"uh….let…let go!" He kept feeling on them and I felt violated.

"All the information about you were pretty true then, remember I'm an information broker, I can get anything out of you. oh? Her boobs feel big." Noiz commented. I got so angry this time and I grabbed Noiz by the wrist even if I was handcuffed and pulled him over to throw him across the room. I even slapped Koujaku and Aoba in the face. Virus and Trip whistled in the back ground and I got frustrated. All Mink did was take a smoke and just mind his own business. Ren came up to me and I looked down at him.

"I apologize that these men are being complete idiots. We didn't think you would be part of Morphine when you have your own gang." He says. I picked him up and pet him.

"It was a long time ago, and I quit being part of Morphine because of my own reasons. I'm a Taikyokuzu leader who—" I paused at my words and pointed at Koujaku, Noiz and even Mink and also Virus and Trip with my finger.

"A better group than all of yours at least. Except my place is in ruins." I said.

I see Aoba rub his head and then crossed his arms.

"You are one crazy woman to be able to go through something a woman shouldn't be doing." He tells me. I looked at him and then sat next to him.

"Well, I wasn't supposed to exist in the first place."

They all looked at me and I gave out a sigh and got up.

"Well, I need a bath. I'm going up." As I said that, I walked away from the group and went upstairs to shower. I knew Virus was eyeing me but I ignored it. I was thinking about my parents for a bit once I closed the bathroom door. I slouched down on the floor and felt like curling up into a ball of what happened recently. My body felt like it was shaking. I started to remember how much I had killed all those guards with such easy motions and felt like I didn't care. I even got to know the fact that my power was ten times more powerful than Aoba's and even Sei's. I started to feel scared and I was already crying. I heard the door open and close but I didn't bother looking.

"Echo.."

When I heard that voice I looked up and see Virus in front of me.

"Why are you crying?" he had this concerned look in his eyes and I looked away.

"It's nothing. Get out of the bathroom." I told him while standing up and about to take my clothes off. When I got naked this time, I noticed he was still in the bathroom with me and I literally just almost punched him in the face but instead he grabs my wrist and holds me in his arms and kissed me on the lips. I tried pushing him off me but he held on to me tighter, he turned on the shower and continued to hold me. He took off his suit and continued to kiss me from my lips, to my cheeks and to my the nape of my neck. He finally got undress and entered the shower still holding on to me.

"You know what I hate the most?" he asked me. I rolled my eyes while he kissed me and he pinched me on the ass.

"I hate it when other men touch you." he says with a bite to my lips. I pushed him off me and started to soap myself up and clean everywhere on my body while he was behind me.

"Be jealous. It's not like I'm going to fuck them. So, take a chill pill." I started to wash my hair after and he pinned me to the wall. While doing that, he entered me without even giving me a chance to say anything. I started to think about Virus and I. I know right now is not the time to do things like this to each other, and the fact that now the group knows about me of used to being part of Morphine, they don't know the whole story to everything, yet. I grabbed onto Virus tighter, and covering my mouth so no one would hear my moans but he bit me really hard to the point it started to blurt out. To talk about romance about this, I knew I was more closer to Virus than Trip. I even started to feel bad about being around Virus more than Trip. Virus and I have similar triats that we share but he was more the go forward type, and I did liked that about him. I couldn't help but dig my nails onto his back when he suddenly put up a faster pace. He even started to moan himself. I wasn't hoping no one was hearing anything that was going on in the bathroom while we were doing this. My thoughts even started to think about Koujaku. That time when we were in the bathroom together, something could of happened. I did kiss him, too. Maybe that's what made Virus more insecure and this is what he is doing to me, so I won't be touched. I knew for a fact I would never be with Koujaku because Virus and even Trip were always on my mind. While giving out my last moan, I started to cry. Virus turned me around and looked at me with one last kiss and he wiped the tears off my cheek and he turned the shower off. I watched as his wet blond hair dripped water, while mine was dripping as well. Virus gave me a hug this time and whispered in my ear.

"I love you, Aya."

I became wide eyed and I watched as he walked out of the shower, grabbing a towel and went out with his clothes. I got out of the shower as well and looked at myself in the mirror, looking at all the bruises and the love marks Virus had given me just a few minutes ago. I love you? He never really said it seriously and this was the first time. My heart started to beat faster and I shook the thought off, knowing that I didn't want a real relationship with anyone, even thought these feelings are strong. I see Virus had left his glasses on the bathroom counter and I started to dry myself with a towel and grab his glasses. I had no extra clothes with me since mine ripped due to the fight I had with Tatsuya. I gave out a huge sigh and walked out to the upstair living room, with just a towel and my hair still being a litle drippy. I see Trip on the edge of the couch, with his arms crossed. He didn't look happy so I tried walking to my side of the room of the hotel, and he followed me. Fuck. Is he going to do something to me as well? Once I quickly walked in, he caught up with me and closed the door behind him while he stared at me.

"If this is about Virus, let's not go there."

"It's not. I already knew his horny ass was going to do that." I looked at him with a weird look and went closer to him, putting my hand on his chest.

"Are you…jealous?" I asked.

Trip put his hands in his pockets and looked away. This was the first I ever saw him so pouty. I started to giggle a bit and than walked over to the bed, removing the towel off my body and dried my hair some more. I crossed my legs and sat there naked while I was drying my hair. I looked at Trip, who continued to look away from me. He was acting weird, too. I know I just had sex with Virus, but the way Trip looked at this moment was a bit adorable. Trip rubbed his head this time and walked over to the closet and threw clothes at my face.

"Put this on, please." he told me.

Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. This doesn't feel right. I looked at it and realized he gave me a lacey type black dress. It didn't have straps but it was pretty. I looked away for a bit and then stood up and walked over to him. I grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him towards the bed, and went on top of him.

"What's wrong with you?" I said. I let my fingers roam around his face and all he did was look at me. What was going on with him? He wasn't reacting to my touches like he used to. Something was definitely weird with the two of them.

"Trip, did you forget to bring my undergarments?" I asked him with a little glare. He shook his head and then pointed at the drawer. He was being completely obdient for the first time. I got off him and went over to find some and put it on, including the dress. I looked at the mirror and stared at myself. I wasn't the type to wear pretty things, but I decided to wear it. I notice in the reflection of the mirror, I can see Trip getting up and putthing his hands in his pocket. I started to feel a bit concenred with his actions and just slapped him on the face. He looked at me with those puppy eyes of his and I looked at him weirdly.

"Are you okay?" I asked. All he did was just give me a nod. This wasn't helping me. His expression looked…depressed. I wasn't understanding anything. I held him by the face and all he did was walk away from me and then stood at the doorway.

"Were going to infiltrate Toue's favorite hangout spot, heard they are having some sort of ball to celebrate his success. You are the one that is invited to this event and we have to bring you along." He told me. I crossed my arms.

"Trip, listen to me. If something is actually really troubling you, tell me. This is not you at all." I told him with concern in my voice. All he did was look at me with those light blue eyes of his and walked over to me. He gave me a hug this time and held me really tight.

"I'm just worried because I love you. That's all. Come on. Virus, you and I will go there on our own. I want you to act like you are going to be part of Morphine, again. You want to assasinate Tour for everything, right? Let's go." He let go of me and walked out the door. I just stood there and felt really confused as if my head was going in circles. Both Virus and Trip were acting like someone else. My felt my chest for a second and looked at the mirror in front of me. Was something going to happen? I pull my hair up into a pony tail and put on the accessories that were left on the drawer and headed out of the room. Once I walked out, I see the door open in the next room and I took a look inside. I see Clear sitting by Ikumi's side, holding her hand, and wiping away marks that was on her skin. I noticed that Ikumi was awake and she was speaking to Clear. She was no longer in a paralyze state, and I bet Clear had a way to take care of that. Clear was a robot, and Ikumi was his girlfriend. I watched as Clear gave her a kiss on the forehead and see her smiling. I smiled a little and just noticed how much love a man can give to the woman he is with. My side of the story, it was plain difficult. I had two men that would think they own me, use me and destroy me. But knowing that it seems a bit different now, I wonder how can I really handle that. I felt like I wasn't loyal to one guy. That wasn't right. I was questioning myself and I hear someone footsteps. I slowly closed the door to their room and looked at the person near me. Koujaku just stared at me with those handsome red eyes of his.

"You look beautiful as an actual woman." He commented on how I looked. Everything was happening so fast and I wasn't sure if all these small smiles will ever continue. I looked at the childhood friend in front of me, and wondered to myself if I never met Virus and Trip, maybe I would devote my love to him. Virus and Trip had said they loved me, but I wasn't sure if that was a joke.

"Thanks. Were going to do some Morphine business at this point, and I need to act like I'm back at Morphine, just to get back at Toue." I told him.

Koujaku looked at me and just stared quietly. I wanted him to say something but we just stood in front of each other in silence. I looked to the floor and I hear him step closer to me.

"Are you in love with those two?" He asked. My heart skipped a beat suddenly and I didn't know what to answer. I was going through a lot and when it came to relationships, I didn't know what to do. I wasn't good at this.

"That's a sudden question to ask."

"It isn't. I want to know."

"I'm not with anyone."

"So, then why can't you look at me in the face when you say that. I know you did it with Virus in the shower just a few minutes ago."

I froze where I stood and my mind was now lost. I couldn't just say he was just using my body to just get his needs, or maybe it was like that. I feel his hand on my wrist and stepped back. I had the vision of myself giving Koujaku a kiss on that day but I knew I didn't mean it. I continued to look down at the floor and all Koujaku did was give out a sigh and walk away from me with small words.

"If you are going out, please becareful."

I heard him close the door to the room he was staying in and slowly walked downstairs. I don't know why but I felt like crying. What did I want? I didn't want to think about feelings or love. It wasn't important, and I can't do nothing. I noticed Virus and Trip waiting at the entrance and Aoba and the others were probably in their rooms.

"Did you guys let them know?" I asked them. Both Virus and Trip nodded and just opened the door. Everything was now feeling awkward. I stepped outside of Glitter and we see one of their cars outside.

"Get inside, Echo." Trip said, while opening the door for me. I went in and sat in the middle of the car, looking at my hands. Virus and Trip had sat on both sides of me. While the car drove, it was very quiet between us three. Virus and Trip usually would give some sort of action or talk about anything but this atmosphere was totally different. I started to think all sort of things, and even thought if they were both mad about something. I looked at Virus who looked through his coil, reading his emails and news that he usually would go through. I even looked at Trip, who just looked out the window, minding his own business. All I could do was just sit here and think. I had my coil with me but I had nothing to do with it at this point. My only plan right now was to do my job, but as a Morphine member, even though I'm a leader of my own clan. I couldn't leave things behind. Everything that happened so far, Taikyokuzu was not going down in flames. I will not let Toue do any more of his destruction anywhere else. I thought about my parents and hope they got to the small house safely. I also hope that Ragna had brought Mizuki and his family safe somewhere. I looked straight forward to where we were being lead to and waited until we arrived, but I ended up falling asleep.

Couple hours later~

"Was this the right thing to do, Virus?" I hear Trip's voice.

"I don't like it, but in order for her to fight someone, this is what we need to do. Haruki even said it herself." I hear Virus speaking."

"Oh. Were here." Trip had said. I feel myself being shaken lightly and I started to open my eyes. When I looked around, I noticed I was on a private jet plane. I rubbed my eyes and just looked around. Virus and Trip had let out their hands and they pulled me up from my seat.

"Where are..we?" I asked them.

"Sorry we didn't tell you, but we are in Germany right now." Trip mentions.

"WAIT! WHAT?!" I exclaimed. I ran out of the plane and noticed that I was not in Midorijima right now. I was wide eyed and looked around. A man came up to me, giving me a jacket and tried to pamper me with manners. I kept shaking my head that I didn't need help. Virus and Trip wrapped an arm around my arms and we headed out to a place that looked so big. The place looked like some sort of castle.

"Virus. Trip. I want to go home." I told them.

"You said it yourself, you would do anything to get to Toue. This is it." Virus says.

Once we stepped inside, there were so many people in rich looking outfits and people who were not even japanese. There were diffferent races all around. Loud music played around (if anything, the music was playing "Puppeteer" from MAX). I can see dancers on stage, party poppers going every where. People playing poker, pole, black jack and all these different games. I looked up to the ceiling to see acrobats performing above the people around us. What bothered me the most was when the people around us looked at me. Yes, me. I should be used to this vibe but this was something way different from my comfort zone. I noticed Trip and Virus's grip was tightening my arm.

"Hey, guys. This hurts a little, can you loosen your grips?" I asked them.

But they didn't say a word. All they did was pay attention to what's in front of them. On stage I noticed Sei was sitting on a chair.

"Sei…" I said quietly.

There was a big crowd around and I also saw someone else on stage sitting next to him as if he was some king. The man was in a white suit, he had white hair that was a bit spiky, red eyes and he was tall. He gave a smile to people all around him and started to clap his hands. Virus and Trip gripped to me tighter and I was wondering what the hell was their problem.

"Welcome beautiful people! Thank you for coming to our greatest event to celebrate how glorious our Sei has been doing to concur the world with such great power. I thank Toue for doing all that he can to make this a success!" The man raised his hand in the air, and the crowd was giving claps and screams of excitement. I noticed something that they were being controlled. I kicked both Virus and Trip in the ass lightly and they let go off me. I could sense that this wasn't right to do.

**-This is a danger zone, Echo-**

The voice inside my head warned me out of nowhere.

"What do you mean?" I asked, within my conscienceness.

**-This man is one of the people that you have to kill-**

I looked at the guy and all of a sudden I see him giving me eye contact. He gave me one of the most terrifying grins.

"Well. Well. Well. My favorite guest has arrived." He said out loudly and then pointed at me.

Sei stood up suddenly and was shocked.

"Echo!" he yelled out.

The whole crowd around me looked at me and gave our little commotions to each other. The man stepped down from the stage and walked towards me. There were even gaurds coming at the three of us and two of them blocked Virus and Trip's path. The man in the white suit looked at me up and down and licked his lips, and grabbed my by the wrist. He touched my hair and brought something out of his pocket and put a chain necklace around my neck with a chain leash.

"You turned out to be beautiful. How exciting.." He says. I tried to push him away but instead he lifted me up and carried me.

"Echo!" Virus yelled out.

"Hey! Get out of our way." Trip yelled out as well. I tried to shake the guy off me and then he looked at me then out to the crowd.

"My dear queen has finally arrived. My bride to be."

The crowd gave out cheers and started to celebrate out of nowhere. What was going on? I looked at Virus and Trip who was being pushed around by the gaurds. Sei even looked shocked. the party had continued and I was still in this guys arms and we entered a private room. He dropped me on the floor, and closed the door behind him. Once he was busy doing that, I kicked him with my heel and backed away from him, but I forgot I was stuck with a chain leash and he pulled me towards him. My neck was then grabbed by his hand, and the other hand was tightly holding onto my waist.

"You should remember me somehow." His red eyes stared at me. He began to caress my leg a little bit, giggling at the same time. He throws me on the couch and sit on my lap, caress my face.

"I didn't think this little girl will grow up to be alive and sexy looking."

"Who the fuck are you?!" I pushed him off me but he grabbed me and faced my chest on to the edge of the couch, pinning me hard. His voice ranged in my ear and whispered like he was whispering into my soul.

"Remember the name, little princess. I'm your worst nightmare. The worst nightmare, who made you lose your first life to be normal. The name you will remember dearly is, Jiro."

He started to unzip my dress and kiss me behind my back, I didn't like the feeling and I tried to kicking him again. But then an anouncement came through the room and asked for him. He stopped what he was doing and fixed his suit.

"I guess I'll continue my touches later. Go have some fun." He walked out the door, and I took the chain off my neck. The private door suddenly opened and I see Virus and Trip run inside. Trip had immediately held me in his arms in an embrace.

"Did he do anything to you?!" He held onto me tighter and I was wide eyed. Were they worried?

"I—I'm fine. He touched me a bit."

"What?! I'm going to fucking kill him!" Trip yelled.

"Hey! Hey calm down!" Virus told him and Trip grabbed Virus but his collar and pinned him to the wall.

"You don't fucking tell me what to do?! Did you even hear what that asshole had said?! He touched her as well!" Trip yelled towards Virus.

Virus pushed him off him and fixed his collar. Trip backed away slowly and then listened to Virus.

"What can we do except follow stupid orders, if we do anything to ruined whatever is going to happen, they will kill Tatsuya and Haruki. I don't want to risk that." Virus mentions.

"Wait..kill my parents?" I asked. Virus and Trip looked at me with concern.

"You know them?"

"Uh…yeah. I met up with them…that explains the bruises I had on me." I said quietly. Trip kneeled down to me and touched my cheek.

"I promise you, we are going to get you our of this. I'm not going to let your parents die."

"And when did you both start caring?"

"A change of heart." Virus ends everything with those words. I looked at the both of them and watched as Virus walked out the door. Virus was acting more distant and I see Trip just sit on the couch bringing me next to him.

"I don't want you to go through this, but…everything is a deep mess." he tells me. I look at him. They both had a change of heart but I wasn't processing that in my head. I've known these two for awhile and now their personality wasn't the same as before. I felt like something distant had become between them as well. Trip looked at me, touching my cheek again and I felt his hand, looking deep in his eyes.

"I mean't my words when I said I love you, Echo. I regret the things I have done to you before. I am still an asshole, compared to Virus. I just feel left out."

"What do you mean?"

"The both of you and Virus make a great couple, and have been together more recently instead of me being with you."

I let go of his hand and stood in front of him. What were these words that was coming out of his mouth right now.

"I don't make a great couple with anyone, Trip. You know that." I told him.

He started to put his hands on his face and he started to tear.

"We can't lose you, Echo. That's what I'm scared about. That power is going to kill you. This is also the reason why I've been acting different because I know that my heart should be yours, and I want to make sure you live."

I stood there and looked at him. He held my hand and kissed it and looked at me.

"That man will destroy you for good."

I shook my head and kneeled down and touched his face.

"Not for this woman. I'm going to promise you that. If this power kills me, I need to have your child first."

Trip looked at me and I just instantly kiss him on the lips and walked out. It took the hair tie out of my hair and walked out to the stage. There was a guard blocking my path and I punched him in the gut and kills him with a knife he had in his pocket. I took his machine gun and walked out on the stage while all the people were out there having their fun. Sei saw me and was about to walk up to me but I gave out the shots. Everyone shut up around me and I looked around me, and see a certain mirror up in the ceiling and looked at it. My hair had turned red and my eyes went red. I looked around me and jumped off the stage and looked around the crowd.

"Echo..what are you—" I hear Sei behind me about to talk but I shot out more bullets in the air. The crowd started to scream, and I see some people pointing out their gun towards me. Some even had weapons in their hands. I dropped the gun and raised both my hands in the hair. The vibration in my head started to ring in my brain. I had to let loose.

**-Kill…them all with everything you got-**

** "**My pleasure." I felt a smile form in my lips and I turned around to Sei and signal to cover your ears and eyes to make sure he didn't see this. I look towards everyone around me, and snapped my fingers. All the people around me tried to attack me. Some even dropped their weapons and I was ripping heads, slicing them with swords, choking some with chains, using their own guns to shoot them, all the things you can think of while decapitating a person life. I twirled my fingers in the air and all the people around me started following my orders and started to kill themselves and I didn't have to do anything at this point. I can hear myself laughing at all this bloodshed around me and I couldn't help but feel happy. I was losing my humanity like this and I knew I wasn't supposed to let this side of me out. All around me I can hear different voices screaming and yelling in agony.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" I kept on laughing and enjoyed the sight. There was a man who was afraid to hurt me and he raised his little sword towards me. I looked at him with fright and I took the knife away from him and cut both his hands off and laughed while he cried.

"DO YOU SEE THAT?! NO MORE HANDS!" I told him.

I can see myself stabbing the shit out of the guy with the most happiest smile on my face like I was so used to this. I stood up finally and walked in the center, and see everyone around me all dead. I dropped the knife and felt my head this time, feeling pain. A vision had popped up and I can see Jiro in my sight somewhere and I found his location. I shook the thought off and see Virus and Trip in front of me, holding both my shoulders, and looked up to the mirror ceiling and noticed my hair was turning back to it's normal color and I kneeled down.

"Oh my god….what…what have I become?"

Trip covered his mouth as if he was about to throw up and Virus looked at me with concern.

"It's becoming worst, Echo." Virus says.

I see Sei walking towards me and he looked really scared.

"Echo….don't do that again..please don't do that again."

Everyone around me was shown with blood, like it did at my mansion. I sensed that Jiro had escaped and figured out he had ran away. Sei gave took off the coat that was around him and put it around me. My body was shaking and Virus took out a bomb out of his coat and started it up.

"We gotta get out of here, or else were going to be caught."

"Yea. Let's go back to Midorijima. Forget you being someone's bride." Trip said. Sei nodded and held onto me and we all ran out. We got into the jet plane and we all sat there in silence.

"I didn't think the plan would ever come to that, the plan was for Echo to go with Jiro. But he ran away." Virus says.

"This made Echo use her power." Sei mentions.

I was sitting by Trip and he had one of his arms holding onto me. He patted my head and kissed me on the forehead.

"Everything is going to be alright, it's not over yet."

I looked down to my shoes and then looked at Virus who had jealousy in his eyes. I lay my head on Trip's shoulder and just closed my eyes. That wasn't me back there. I'm so scared.

-Back at Midorijima, two years had passed.-

For the past days, things started to feel normal for once. Toue and Jiro haven't tried to do anything. Virus and Trip had taken Echo away from Midorijima for awhile, just to get away from it all. But not only did they did that, Echo had lost contact with everyone at home. Even her own parents. Echo thought it would be best to be away from everyone and try to control the power she had but everything that had happened, continued to grow stronger. Virus and Trip had build a home for the three of them, and made sure they had some of their Morphine gaurds to fix up the place and protect it. Echo had contacted some of Taikyokuzu to recreate their mansion but in a different location. She didn't want anyone to be hurt again. Morphine and Taikyokuzu had formed together as a clan to protect Echo's friends and family away from Toue's crazy projects or money making plans. But Echo's heart and mind was hurting because that power of her was lusting for destruction and she couldn't do anything. She wanted to finish off Jiro and Toue for good once she had the strength to get back on her feet and be strong again, but something else had got in the way.

"You think you can win over Echo, can you?"

"Virus, not right now, alright? I'm getting a headache."

Virus and Trip were in a room, and sat around quietly. Virus came up to Trip and punched him in the face. Trip felt his cheek but then punched Virus back.

"I love Echo! You think I will be fine on what she has to go through?! You know she has a job to finish, thanks to her being all I can kill off everyone and get my revenge. YOU THINK I'M OKAY WITH WHAT SHE WANTS TO DO?! NO!" Trip yell out to him. Virus punched Trip again, and all they both can do was punch each other up.

"Shut up! I feel the same towards her, but you don't have to go on and think you already got her." Virus yelled back.

Virus and Trip held each other by their collars.

"At least I gave her the sex she needs"

"Sure, with that small dick you have, I can do better!"

They continued to fight each other, and then saying the most stupidest thing to each other right after until Echo busted inside the room with something in her hand. Virus and Trip finally stopped.

"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO NOW?! YOU FUCKED UP EVERYTHING YOU JERKS!"

"Echo.." Virus said.

"Oh fuck…"Trip said.

"Can I kill them?"

"Them?" They both said.

She threw the paper at their feet and Virus slowly picked it up and was wide eyed. Trip had the same reaction.

"Twins?" Virus says.

"Boys?" Trip mentions.

Echo rubbed her head and she picked up a tv near by and threw it at them but they both dogde it and she had little tears come out of her eyes.

"I'M PREGANT!"

**Now how the hell was she going to finish what she was going to do! **

**stay tuned for next chapter! **


	11. Tatsuya & Haruki, Forbidden Love

DRAMAtical InSaNiTy

Chapter 11 : Tatsuya &amp; Haruki, Forbidden love

There was a time, where there were two characters that fell for each other so hard that between them, it kept splitting them into two. These two were people who lived two different lives but nothing stopped them from continuing to love each other. Not only that, they were able to have a child together. The child was there greatest gift that came to them. That child was definitely their cherished gift. Even if they were to live such a happy life, these two had a Romeo and Juliet sort of story. For everywhere word of fear, this had destroyed their minds the most.

~few years ago~

"Ugh….I don't feel like starting this new job. After finally getting into a good place, it's not making me happy, Naine." A woman with red eyes looked at the man with reddish hair. All he did was give her a pat on the head.

"Oh, come on! Stop being a lazy bum. It doesn't hurt to try new things in life. You can't sit on your butt all day, in your house and just not be able to make money. I mean look at me, I am a traveler and I make money wherever I go." Naine tells her while patting the woman's back.

The woman stood up and gave a stretch, and watched as the waves continue to go back and forth. Naine had stood right beside her and looks at the scenery.

"Haruki, do you ever wish to live peacefully? Or if one day you have a child, do you think your child can live happy?" Naine had asked. The woman named Haruki looked at him this time.

"If I ended up having my own child, I want that child to grow tough and know the meaning of its own life. I do feel like something might happened in the long run, and I hope that I can prevent that." Haruki says, as her black hair flows in the wind. She thought about every ounce of what she told Naine and all he did was give her a nudge on the waist.

"Hey, don't jinx it." He looked at his coil and started pushing Haruki in the back.

"You better get going; you are going to get in real trouble if you miss out on a great opportunity, working at a big company." Haruki gives Naine a glare and waved a good-bye to her best friend to go head to her new job. Once she got there, she noticed so many people wearing suits and it was usually men working in the building. She was hoping she actually came into the right building but she took pride that she can do her job. She continued to walk to her destination, accidentally bumping into someone, dropping her bag.

"I apologize! I didn't mean to not watch where I was going."

She rushed to grab her bag but at the same time she even got a hold of the person's hand by accident. She looked up to the person and she looks at a very handsome man in front of her. He had that same red colored eyes like her, and he wore glasses. His hair was a bit spiky, and she found him pretty attractive. The guy in front of her raised his eyebrows and just gave her a wink.

"You alright, there?" The man asked her and she backed away slowly, dusted off the little dirt away from the bottom of her dress and just bowed.

"OH! It's really nothing. I'm sorry for bumping into you. I'm just a new worker here and-," Haruki was cut off by his words, with just two fingers at her lips.

"Hey, it's okay. No worries." The man before her gave her a smile and just patted her head and walked away. She turned to look at him, feeling her head slightly and just sighed.

"Oh my god. I completely embarrassed myself in front of him. How can I be so stupid? Naine is going to get a kick out of this, once I tell him about it," She gives herself a face palm and continues to walk away. As she arrived into the office, she sees a man in a suit, with his hands behind his back. He even had an assistant near his side, and that man looked at Haruki up and down.

"You must be our new worker? Welcome. My name is Toue and this here is my assistant, Jiro." The man named Toue announces, and gestures Haruki to sit down in one of the chairs. Haruki just bowed and followed his commands. Haruki and Toue had talked to each other about what his company was and what they were working on. Jiro continued to be by Toue's side, while he heard about different plans coming out of Toue's mouth. Haruki had explained about how her theories can help work on Toue's creation. Haruki had knowledge and she was totally on top of her game when she spoke. This had caught Jiro's eyes and Haruki noticed the look in his face. After the meeting, Haruki walked out giving a sigh.

"So much work. I can't believe I got a degree and got myself into this job." She says, while tapping the front cover of her binder. She sees the door open behind her and sees Jiro giving her a smirk.

"You are one interesting woman, miss." Jiro called out to her, tapping her slender shoulder lightly, which made Haruki back away.

"Haha. Thanks for the compliment. It's cool that we get to work together sometimes. Toue must like you as his assistant." Haruki tells him. She watched as Jiro laughed as if her response was hilarious.

"Oh no you got it wrong. I just work for him just for the money, that's all."

After he said that, this already creep her out. She noticed Jiro about to grab her by the wrist but was stopped by a familiar red eye man.

"Jiro, your flirting around at work is getting out of hand, man."

Haruki looked at the guy she saw when she first got into the building, lightly pushing away Jiro. Jiro backed off a bit and brushed his chest.

"Well, Tatsuya boy here is being overprotected of you. I should head off now. Can't wait to work with you more one of these days, miss." Jiro said with a wave and walked off to his own duties.

The man named Tatsuya rubbed his head and then turned around to face Haruki. She didn't want to look at Tatsuya straight in the eyes right away so she looked to the side.

"Sorry about that guy. Ignore him. He is always like that around work and especially outside of work. My name's Tatsuya by the way. I bumped into you earlier so I thought I would give you my name." He let out a hand and smiled at Haruki. She was in awe. She only met him one day, and his looks were just amazing. She shook his hand this time and then she sees Tatsuya take out his glasses.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Haruki." Haruki introduced herself. Tatsuya smiled at her response and pats her head.

"Hey, if you are done with whatever duties you need to do. Do you want to grab a bite to eat? I'll treat you out, if you are okay with it?" Tatsuya winks and Haruki blush a little. All she gave him was a cute nod. From the beginning of their relationship, they became good friends, or even more than that. They became close. They were close enough to tell each other secrets from their own past. Not only did this make their relationship grow in their friendship, things between them started to bloom into love. They became a couple the next year and started to bring a lot of smiling faces towards the company. This made Jiro a bit upset that Haruki had chosen Tatsuya, over him, but that didn't matter. Jiro wanted to sabotage everything Tatsuya has ever tried to work on in the company. Toue would always choose Tatsuya over his own assistant. Toue even looked up to Haruki as well. Tatsuya and Haruki were the top scientist that practically almost took over Toue's company but Toue had his ways of not letting that happened, but that didn't bother the couple. A three years had passed, and Haruki and Tatsuya had broken up, thanks to Tatsuya's decision to let everything go.

"We can't do this anymore, Haruki." Tatsuya let's go of Haruki's hand and turns his back on her.

"Just because of our family, you are under the influence of a rich family company while I am a part of a rich yakuza clan. You think our relationship can't work?! How pitiful are you to think like that? I told you before that we can work things out." Haruki started to yell in tears. Tatsuya grabbed her shoulders and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"I can't anymore, Haruki. We are just not meant to be. I'm sorry."

After with little words to each other, they began to not see each other anymore. It was six months during that time of no contact, but Tatsuya had another lover. This had broken Haruki's heart tremendously, and during her work hours, she wouldn't be able to focus. During the days should would work from day in and night out, she literally had picked up herself and gotten herself to be stronger without a man in her life. Toue had chosen her to be his top associate by his side and kicking Jiro out of that place. Haruki had beaten over Tatsuya's presence to not be at the top and took over every lead she can take over. Sure, it was stressing her out but she wanted to know what scientific theory she can make out of from all the research she has been looking into about a child having powers to read through people's mind or that one power Toue had been working on called "scrap". What can be better than that power he was so focused on. She even realized how much he was infatuated with it and thought he wanted to use it towards the people of Midorijima. This had triggered her thoughts about being cautious over what Toue was really after. So, she researched over the days on what could overpower scrap and she finally got what she looked for, until one day….

"Haruki, you seem a little bit more tired than usual." Naine feels Haruki's head while they say together at the beach. Naine's wife, Haruka looked at Haruki as well. Haruki lays on the sand and just looks up to the sky.

"I think I know what it is, Naine." Haruka had asked.

Both Naine and Haruki looked at her. Haruka smiles and then pats Haruki on the head.

"I can sense that you may be pregnant."

"Eh?!" Haruki got up instantly.

"That's impossible! I'm single and I don't have anyone to—"

She paused at her words and then covered her head. Could it be that time, Tatsuya and herself had shared intimate moments that it came to this? Naine and Haruka frowned at what her answer could have been. They both knew that she still loved Tatsuya, and hasn't decided to go with anyone else because her heart still loved him. A day after finding out she was really pregnant, she decides to keep it. Her stomach had grown little by little, but she continued to work on her research no matter what would happen to her. Naine and Haruka, and even Haruka's grandma had watched over her as well and making sure she wasn't working to hard. Until finally she had contact with Tatsuya but they were not able to speak in person. They were back to being friends again. This made Haruki happy on the side but she couldn't let Tatsuya know that she had a baby inside her. Once her stomach had gotten bigger, she couldn't continue with the job. She had gone through labor by herself and finally had that baby girl in her arms. The yakuza clan accepted the child to be part of their family even without a father, they would teach that child to grow strong and independent. Haruki named that child Echo. Once Echo had grown up to be about the age of 7, she was able to learn how to fight, learn how to use weapons to her liking. She was intelligent and she had brought smiles to the people around her. Haruki and Echo travel to Germany to meet a good friend of Haruki's and met a child who would barely talk to Echo. Noiz and Echo became friends quickly and Echo had helped that child try to be happy. Haruki and Echo also travelled to other places just to be connected with different people. Echo had made a child hood friend named Koujaku, and to Haruki's talk with Koujaku's mother, they were supposed to do an arrange marriage for the both of them until a certain incident had happened, things changed and Haruki did not want that happening for her child. Time flew by quickly and Haruki stayed around her office, thinking about Echo and then Tatsuya. They both still hadn't faced each other yet, but they were able to talk through messages. Lately, they would meet but always pass each other and could never have the right time to speak. This only made Haruki a bit bitter.

"I swear, we always pass each other but we could never speak." She says as she taps the pen on her chin. She walked out of the office and see's Jiro standing out her door.

"What could you be doing here so late at night, hmmm?"

"It's none of your business, Jiro. Now move aside." She pushes him away from her but then Jiro suddenly picks her up and put her over his shoulder. He suddenly, goes into his office and pins her down on his desk.

"How long has it been since the last time you had sex with anyone, hmmm? You need a break once in a while." Jiro takes a sniff of her neck and then licks her collarbone. Haruki was disgusted and looks away, pushing him off. He caught her legs between his and ran his hands on her thighs, and then towards the inside of her skirt. He bites her on the neck and then she screamed a little.

"Come on, let's have a little fun and let me have a child with you. That child you have is garbage." Jiro had whispered into her ear and Haruki had punched him on the face.

"Fuck off you jackass! My child is someone dear to me." Haruki kicks him wear it hurts and he falls to the ground. She tries to run away but Jiro had pulled her ankle and she fell down. He grabs a hold of her skirt, almost pulling it off to reach her underwear. He pins her down again, almost putting his finger in her opening but was kicked in the face right away. Haruki breathe rapidly, a bit scared of what was going to happen next and then looked up to who kicked Jiro. It was Tatsuya. She got carried this time, and away from the building, putting her into a car quickly and driving off. They were both quiet in the car, and Haruki was fixing herself up while in the passenger seat. She was surprised Tatsuya had come to her. Once they arrived at her house, this made her confused.

"How did you know where I live?" Haruki had asked him.

"Even though we were apart for such a long time, I watched over you just in case of anything." Tatsuya said with a deep tone of voice. He looked irritated and worried at the same time. He opened his car door, and walked over to Haruki's side to open the door for her. It was raining and they just stood in front of each other while the rain had drenched them.

"You know I could have taken care of it myself." Haruki said, raising her hands to her chest.

"Taking care of yourself, like this? That's not what I know." Tatsuya looks at her straight in the eyes. He suddenly embraces her and holds her tightly. Haruki didn't hug him back and just stood in silence towards his embrace. Tatsuya picks her up and carries her to the entrance of her house, grabs the keys from Haruki's pocket to open the door. Once he opened it, they both got in and started to kiss passionately to where this kiss had never been forgotten. Haruki didn't understand what was going on and she couldn't let her feelings towards him let him take control of this situation. She pushed him off and wiped her mouth.

"We can't do this, Tatsuya! You have a girlfriend, and I'm at the top of my field and…." Haruki holds onto Tatsuya's collar.

"And a child who is probably in her room, sleeping."

"What?"

Tatsuya backed away from Haruki and then went to run to one of the rooms to see the child. Haruki went after him to continue to explain.

"I know I couldn't tell you honestly after the months we have been apart but, I was pregnant with an unexpected child that is yours and no one else. I know it was bad of me to keep it for a while but this was the only way to let you live they life you needed to have, especially-"

She paused at her words once Tatsuya had paused at the door to the Echo's room. They both stood side by side in silence, looking at Echo sleep peacefully. Tatsuya started to cry and put his hands over his face.

"I shouldn't have broken up with you in the beginning."

"Tatsuya, we both had our reasoning. This was supposed to happen."

"Not like this!"

Tatsuya closed Echo's door quietly and took Haruki by the wrist, and lead her to her room. He closes the door and gently pins her on the bed.

"I regret leaving you. I regret just breaking all ties with you. I regret leaving you to bare this child on your own. I'm a disrespectful man, and I couldn't look you in the eyes when you cried."

He touched Haruki by the face and Haruki just smiled and held him by the shoulder.

"It's not your fault. We both were stubborn to try to fix things together. Now you know, the child is ours, I am not leaving her behind. Echo is my child. No….Our child. That child, brought us back together for so many reasons and I have protected her for a long time. It's been years since we were able to be close like this and it feels so nostalgic."

Haruki sits up and lets Tatsuya sit next to her.

"I know things have roughly been bad, but we are holding up well enough as much as we could. Naine and Haruka had helped me enough before they left. I've met others who could protect our little Echo. It's just…."

Her face started to frown and she clenched her hands.

"I'm afraid of how Echo will be when she gets older. My research to give her a power that is far more greater than scrap can…."

"Wait…you decided to operate her?" Tatsuya held her by the shoulder tightly, and this scared her."

"Not yet, but I want her to be able to beat Toue with all she has. I want to destroy Toue's company for good. That's why I am still there, after you had left."

Haruki looked serious, and Tatsuya knows for sure she was certain that this moment would continue. There reason for splitting was because of how Toue is a cousin of Tatsuya's father, and he did not want Tatsuya to be with Haruki anymore and wanted Jiro to be arranged to marry Haruki, while she was becoming one of the greatest top scientist and researcher in his building. Tatsuya was fully against it because he was in love with her and was going to marry her but things were too late and Haruki had fall for his trick to not be together anymore. Tatsuya started to explain his reason to be with someone else to Haruki but also had explained that Tatsuya and that woman were no longer together anymore and he knew that in his heart he still loved Haruki, so he went to continue to watch over her and find her if Haruki had got into trouble. He knew for a fact that Haruki would decide to stay alone. Now, that Echo was born and alive, it was time to do his duties as a father. Suddenly, the door to Haruki's room opened and they see Echo rubbing her eyes.

"Mom, what's going on?" Echo asked. After she stopped rubbing her eyes, she see's Tatsuya and suddenly finally fully wakes up and jumps on him, raising her little hands towards her neck but Haruki had caught it before she had did anything. Tatsuya had blinked, and was a bit scared.

"Mom! WHO IS THIS GUY?!" Echo yelled out

"Dear, this isn't a bad man. Put you hand away." Haruki ordered Echo.

Echo's green eyes stared into Tatsuya's deep red ones. She gets off him and stood in front of the two.

"This is your father, Echo." Haruki said with a small smile.

"My dad?"

"Hi little one."

Echo thought for a moment while she stood, and then slowly goes up to him, with a slap to his face.

"Next time don't leave mommy behind, got it."

Tatsuya felt his cheek and was wide eyed.

"Yes, ma'am."

They had their happy moments with their dear child. Getting to be the parents they should be, living in one house over their heads, making Echo live happily and learn new things. But all that had to be destroyed just by one action.

-Gunshot-

-laughter-

-dripping blood noise had poured on the street-

Tatsuya and Haruki ran towards Echo's limp body on the streets, with a gunshot wound to her chest and blood over her body. Jiro had laughed hysterically over it all. Toue had found out about everything both Tatsuya and Haruki were trying to do and were supposed to be killed. Tatsuya brought a gun out to Jiro and shot him on the arm and took both Haruki and Echo away from the scene.

They didn't bring her to the hospital and they decided to experiment on their own child. They had stitched her wounds and gave her another life. The injection was not called "Scrap". Haruki called it "Fragment", in which her body is able to control minds, see through their future, see through their past and is able to decide a person life. Fragment was also able to destroy the person who was able to use it. Haruki knew the downfall of this experiment but she didn't want to just bury her child and not see her ever again and not get to live a life of a grown up. This had frustrated Haruki so much that she thought she had become a crazy scientist. Both Tatsuya and Haruki lived forbidden lives right after Echo had went through the operation to where they can't see their child for a while. Tatsuya and Haruki, talked to one of Haruki's relatives and spoke to a man named Mizuki. They carried Echo into a room, and gave Echo one last kiss to her cheek.

"Mizuki, take care of her will you?"

"No problem. You sure this is right for her. To not remember you both."

"For now, yes. Once she grows up then she will end up knowing everything and she will have to figure out how to keep herself alive."

They walked out of the house giving their "I love you" and went off to their own duties back to Toue's company. Years had passed and Haruki left on her mission, having part of Morphine as her clan and forming her own. She had met Virus and Trip along the way, but never did know about the two meeting her daughter. Tatsuya on the other hand had been in jail for the past two years, after a bad incident in Toue's company, but Haruki kept his death sentence away. This time together, as they knew Echo was running around alive, they continued to live while they still had a chance to continue before it was too late for Echo.

~Current year, back to Echo~

I sat back at the window, learning about every word my own mother and father had put into their notebook, learning about everything I should know and what their true reasoning is to keeping me alive. Everything had to be done to destroy everything Toue has tried to do to this world. I closed the notebook in my hand and looked out the window, feeling my belly.

"In the end, I bet everything will turn into a Dramatical insanity".

End, next chapter coming soon~


	12. Paralyzed Time

DRAMAtical InSaNiTy

Chapter 11: Paralyzed Time

It's been awhile since I went back to Midorijima, and Virus had mentioned that things were not normal and that Aoba had contacted him to bring me back. Taikyokuzu was on a huge riot towards the other groups and they were not at peace without me there. Some of the members had done insane murders that both sides of Rhyme and Rib were not getting along. I looked in the mirror, feeling my stomach didn't get any bigger, so I still had a lot of time. I hear the door open to my bedroom and I see Trip coming in, with his hands in his pockets. All he did was stand in the doorway, looking at me. I can see his expression through the reflection of the mirror. I didn't bother to say anything and just continued to rub my stomach. I had both good and bad thoughts about these children inside, that I wasn't sure if I was fit to be a mother. I heard Clear and Ikumi having kids already. Mizuki obviously already had his child. But in the back of my mind, I wasn't ready to face both Mizuki and Koujaku, about my pregnancy. What would they say? What would Koujaku do since this is pretty much emotional for him to see, considering he may still have lingering feelings for me. I put strands of my hair behind my ear and realized Trip coming behind me, feeling on my shoulder.

"You seem a little tense," he says. I continued to stay quiet and looked at the mirror.

"Echo," he says my name. Looking straight at me through the mirror and my expression didn't change.

"What?"

"Nevermind," he says, giving me a small kiss on my shoulder and then he leaves the room. Lately, Trip has been trying to take care of me, more than Virus. Virus was too busy with work that we both haven't even interact with each other. I'm usually around Trip most of the time. Trip has been more gentle with me than I expected since the past years of him torturing me with a chain and everything else he has done. I see Welter come into the room and all I could do was pet him.

"What's wrong with Trip, hmm?" I asked the lion but all he could do was make a low purr and continues to go close to me. I thought about how these two ended up being fathers and now both of their personalities was a joke. A joke showing they had changed too much where I don't understand. I sat on the bed and Welter sat next to me. I see Hersha coming in and he stayed on the floor. I wasn't too friendly with Hersha, and Hersha acted the same towards me. These two allmates stayed by my side each time I walked all over the house. I wasn't sure if Virus and Trip had told them to watch over me, I'm fine with me taking care of myself. I guess it was because I have to be some damn locked away princess. I used to be more active. I used to be more about being independent. I used to be tougher than this. But after that incident.

_**-kill…them all with everything you got-**_

_** -HAHAHAHAHA!-**_

_** -DO YOU SEE THAT?! NO MORE HANDS-**_

_** -"oh my god…what…what have I become?"**_

__I felt my heart being in pain for just a second and I dropped to the floor, clutching it. I kept remember what happened the last time I changed and went on an angry rampage. I killed about more than hundred people, during the time I first saw Jiro. When I thought about his name, it echoed through my ears as if he was trying to kill my brain and wanting me to use my rage against him to satisfy what he wants. He wants me completely killed and I bet doing that was his goal all this time. I started thinking about my parents and seeing how maybe Jiro had strong feelings for Haruki, he wanted her to himself and not Tatsuya. I rubbed my head and just turned on my back to lay on it and looked up the ceiling, with my arms spread wide and I can tell Welter and Hersha was wondering what I was doing just laying her. I then put both of my hands on my stomach and felt it a little and I know these two kids don't want to deal with a bad mess that I have to go through. I want to give birth to them soon. I wanted to be able to fight. I wanted to be able to move, but I'm weak. I hear the door open and I see a certain glasses man walking up to me. Virus looked down at me and then pulled me up slowly.

"What are you doing just laying on the floor. We need to start heading out."

"I don't feel like going."

After I said that, Virus let go of me and then he stood up, putting his hands in his pockets. The stare in his eyes looked serious. I looked away and walked out the door before he was able to go. Virus and I stopped being respectful to each other ever since he found out about me having his kids. It's not like we were always nice to each other anyways. Once we got into a plane, we headed forward to midorijima. My head was aching on the ride their and Trip sat next to me, massaging my forehead while Virus was busy talking to one of the morphine members on some business. I really wanted Virus to tell me what else was going on and what has been happening back at home. He kept everything confidential and it was pissing me off. I did have the right to know, right? That's where my family and friends are at, so why couldn't I know at least? It took a couple hours to get to Midorijima, and all I could think about was strategies on our next move. I felt my stomach again and again, from time to time just hoping things didn't go out of hand once I got back.

But I spoke to soon, it looked like hell when I came back.

We finally arrived at Aoba' house and everyone was there. Ikumi ran to me and gave me a tight hug and asked if I was alright. I wasn't too happy about the reunion but I tried to smile. I looked over to where Virus and Trip were at and they were speaking to all the men in the other room. Ai and my niece Ruri came up to me and I bended down to Ruri.

"Auntie Echo, it's been so long since we got to see you, you look so tired."

"Do i?"

I pat her head and then she looked at my stomach. Her head was tilting and I tried to cover it.

"You have a bump there." She told me.

I tried to laugh it off, saying it was nothing but both Ai and Ikumi had motherly instincts that they can noticed I was having a children. I see Mizuki, who had his arms across his chest giving me a look. I didn't want Ruri to say that but I guess it was too late. Everyone in the room got so quiet and I just wanted to leave. I stood up and looked at Mizuki.

"What?"

"For what Ruri said, is it true?"

I was silent for a good few minutes and then I decided to speak.

"I have to make this funny announced in front of all of you, huh?"

I touched the back of my head and then pointed at my stomach.

"I'm pregnant."

Mizuki his the wall with his fist and he looked angry.

"You come here at a bad time, telling us this! How can you fight Jiro?!"  
"Does that have to concern you, I'll fight Jiro if I wanted to, even if I have kids inside me?!"

Mizuki and I stepped up to each other face to face and I see Ai trying to break us apart.

"Stop it you two! It's not good for the mother to get in a argument right now!" Ai yelled out to us.

I knew this was going to happen. Of course nothing happy was going to be said, my mind didn't want to kill these kids, even if I didn't want them at the same time. I had so much to do and this was stopping it all. I went over to the kitchen and grabbing a knife. Everyone was freaking out already.

"WHO SAID I EVER WANTED THEM IN THE FIRST PLACE?! WHAT CAN I DO MIZUKI?! JIRO IS THE ONE AFTER ME AND IF HE FINDS OUT ABOUT MY KIDS?! HE IS GOING TO KILL ME WITH THEM!"

I was already frustrated and I continued to hold the knife in front of me and then I felt a strong grip from behind me and it was Aoba's grandma.

"Killing yourself and the kids won't do anything good."

I stared at her and she still had a strong grip on me.

"You are back home, and Jiro could come to get you any minute. If he finds out about the kids you have, he won't do anything. He is only there to grab that power within you."

I dropped the knife and just fell to my knees. I didn't bother looking up and no one wouldn't even get close to me at this point. Not even my own cousin. I knew for the fact they would all be afraid. I don't even know anything anymore and right now, all I could think of was to go see my parents. I stood up suddenly and walk out the door.

"ECHO!" Ikumi yelled out, but I ignored her and just kept going. I didn't want no one to follow me and I wanted my alone time. I was hoping that Virus and Trip didn't follow me either. This was my battle to fight and not theirs. I started to cry and I looked all around me and I see member that used to be part of Taikyokuzu just stare me down and just fight other members of different groups. A flash came in my mind suddenly and I saw a vision of both my parents being killed. The vision ended and I stopped my tears and started running. No. No. This is not what I was going to see right now. I ran as fast as I can towards a place I left them at and once I got there, the place was torn apart.

"No…NO!"

I got inside and I dropped down to my knees and my whole body was shaking. I felt held myself and I can tell my expression was hurt. I was now scared and I was paralyzed. When I looked at my parents, their body was hung to the ceiling, and stab wounds had took their life away. My mom was bare naked and my dad's throat was cut.

"No…..NO! Mom! Dad!...no please….no…."

I tried to stand up and try to free them out of the place and once I did that, I held their bodies close to blood was everywhere and I held them so close. After reading all their memories, I couldn't bare the fact this was happening to them in the end. I cried so much and I was in pain. This isn't what I wanted to come back to. This isn't how it was supposed to end for them. I started to get angry even more and put a blanket over their bodies and kissed them on the forehead. I closed my eyes this time and I can feel the inside of me change. I brought her out.

**-Is it really time for that?-**

** -I want to find Jiro and kill him-**

** -This is going to take a bad turn-**

** -I don't care anymore….**

My eyes went red and my hair had changed and I headed for Toue's place. Once I got there, I already knew their were guards with guns who were already ready to shoot me. I put my arms spread apart and faced them. I could see other members that were from different groups with weapons of their choice, wanting to fight me. I even see Toue and Jiro near the entrance. Jiro put his hand on his chin and smiled.

"My princess…you finally come back to your home."

"Just to kill you."

"ohhh~"

He put his hand in his coat and brought out a gun and then pointed it at Toue. Toue looked at him and didn't know what was he trying to do.

"What is the meaning of this, Jiro?"

"I thought I would just take over everything that you have done, it's my turn to rock this place, sir. I'm done being your assitant."

I was wide eyed and the gun shot he had pulled and see Toue fall to the ground. What the hell was Jiro thinking? I braced myself for any attack Jiro was going to pull and all I could hear was Jiro conitnue to laugh.

"Do you see that my princess? Everything that you try to achieve is such a pain. Everything you try to save is a misery! Even your own parents were finally killed by hands because I couldn't kill you the first time! And now, here you are, face to face with me, being ready to be killed in that extraodinary body you have! Once I'm done with you, that power is mine and I will take over Midorijma!"

I clenched my hands and tried to break his mind with my own but something was blocking it. I couldn't get through to Jiro's mind and he was starting to annoy me with the power he had. I suddenly see someone walking near him, and when I continued to look. I saw myself at his side. Jiro held the person next to him in his arms and kissed her by the cheek.

"Who is that?" I asked him.

"I made another experiment that looked just like you. So, when you die, I have her as a back up plan just to do everything I can with you since the original body doesn't want me."

"You are sick."

"Oh am I? At least…"

He paused in his words and felt over the woman who looked like me all over her body. I felt like throwing up. He had a weird fantasy by just doing all that to that woman. I started to run towards them but gun shots were being shot. I was able to dogde them but them my stomach kicked and then a shot hit my arms. I bended on my knees and Jiro looked at me carefully.

"That's weird. Why are you touching your stomach there?"

He let go of the lady and started to walk over to me. I held my wound and looked up at him. Jiro bended down and then felt my stomach. He started to smile wide and felt his hair.

"This is wonderful! Not only I know you have such power, this power can lead up on your children."

He started to grabbed my stomach and I started to ache in pain.

"DON'T!"

"HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA! Oh! this is so enjoyable! I want to rip them out!"

"STOP IT!"

He kicked me in the stomach and I rolled across the ground, holding my stomach tightly. No. Please tell me they didn't get hurt.

Jiro went back to the lady and slapped her in the butt and whispering to her. She headed back into the building. He pointed his fingers in the air and everyone was ready to hurt me. Have I lost? Have I lost everything? I clutched tightly to the pain and just wanted to die. I was done for. No one could help me because I try to do things on my own. My stomach was in crucial pain and I couldn't get up. I hear all the footsteps coming towards me and all I could do was just lay there. I shut my eyes closed and then I heard a swing of a blade come at people. I opened my eyes and then I saw a familiar red kimono.

"Touch her and I will kill you!"

"Koujaku?"  
Koujaku looked down to me and then back at everyone in front of him. I tried to stand up but it was so hard. Koujaku put his sword behind his back and then lifted me up.

"We have to retreat. You can't fight that asshole yet."

"They are going to kill you if you take me away."  
"Does that even bother me? It doesn't"

Shots started to go around but all of Benishigure were there and they fought most of the people while Koujaku had took me away. Everything was in a gang riot and nothing at Midorijima was at peace. I held onto Koujaku and Koujaku held me tightly. I didn't know where he was going to take me, probably to his home. He continued to run, holding me. I don't want to be saved like this again. I looked at Koujaku's face. He was determined to keep me away safely. I closed my eyes and then I noticed we were at a stop. We did arrive at Koujaku's house. He placed me down on his bed and then started to take care of me. I stayed silent. This reminded me of the first time I came to his place, and all I could do was stay quiet. His touch was gentle and all I did was look at him. Koujaku didn't look at me straight in the eyes though. He then felt my stomach, and rubbed it a little.

"I'm pretty sure your kids will grow fine. As long as the kick wasn't too serious. Did it hurt?"

"It did. Usually I could take on hits like that."

Koujaku gave a light smile and then touched me by the cheek.

"Virus and Trip left Midorijima and left me to take care of you."

"What?"

Koujaku sat next to me and then looked away.

"Virus, is looking for a cure for you. He had been trying to get the experiment out of you so you won't have to deal with any of this anymore. You don't have to deal with scrap, you don't have to deal with this insane power you have within yourself."

"Toue's dead, Koujaku. What more can Virus do at this point?"

Koujaku felt my hair and then back to my stomach. 

"He cares about the kids right now. That's the most important."

I looked to my hands and then Koujaku lifted my chin up.

"I'll take care of you. If virus and trip can't do many things, I'll be the man that will stay there."

I didn't want to hear that. All this time I thought Koujaku will just back down and not be there. I thought having Virus and Trip's kids were just gonna make him feel distant. Koujaku continued to caress me and then our face began to come closer. I felt so bad for not loving him first. I started to wish these children were just his. I started to wish Koujaku would just take me away and then my mind went back to Virus and Trip. I couldn't change anything about it. Koujaku lay me down on the bed and then held me from behind. He gently placed strands behind my ear and then whispered.

"I want you to calm down."

I closed my eyes and then I kept feeling Koujaku fidgeting around with something behind him. I was about to look back and than I see Koujaku use a syringe on my back and my body went numb.

"Eh….Koujaku?"

Koujaku just got up slowly and went in front of me. I couldn't move my body. I wanted to move. What was going on? Koujaku went closer to my face and started to speak.

"I'm sorry Echo."

He put a blanket over me and then all I could do was watch Koujaku call someone on his coil.

"She can't move anymore. I made sure of that."

Who was he speaking to? What was his idea of doing this to me? And I thought I could just trust him? I started to fall asleep and from there things went black.

**[dialogue]**

** -It's time for me to go, Echo.-**

** -Huh? where are you going?**

** -I won't be a part of you-**

** -Why?-**

** -You've done your objective, and it's time for you to finish one last thing before the end comes-**

** -What do you mean?-**

** -Your sons are born and all grown up-**

** -This is just a dream, it can't be real-**

** -Once you wake up, everything will be different. It's real, but you just can't believe-**

** -**_**mom….-**_

_** -Hey mom…..**_

_** -hm?-**_

_** -Wake up….-**_

I started to wake up and I looked around. I was near a beach, and the wind was blowing through my hair. Why was I here? I looked around and I see someone look like Ruri from afar. She looked like an adult. Wait, was that Ruri. I looked to my left and I see Virus and Trip. Virus had his hair down this time and Trip still had his spiky hair look. Where was I? I remember I was at Koujaku's and I was paralyzed. I looked at my hands and it looked a bit wrinkled. It looks gross. It felt peaceful here. I then see Clear and Ikumi with their grown children, and then I see the rest of the group. Aoba, Noiz, Ren, Sei, Mizuki and Ai, and even Koujaku. Koujaku cut his hair short and he wore a suit. I felt someone touch my hand and then I looked.

"Hey mom. You fell asleep, do you want to go home?"

A spiky haird brown haired man was in front of me, wearing a suit and was very good looking with glasses. Another man appear next to the other side and had somewhat brown hair but was halfway tied up, he was leaning on my leg. They looked like complete twins with light blue eyes.

"Leave her alone, Yoshi. Mom has to be tired, let her have some peace."

"Seriously, Subaru. It's better if she doesn't stay on this wheel chair all day. She needs to be able to sit on something comfortable and have to help her walk around the house at least."

They both looked at me this time and then I looked at what I was sitting on. I was definitely on a wheelchair. Why was I even on it?

"What…what are we doing here?"

The man named Subaru touched my cheek, while the other man Yoshi held my hand.

"We will go home soon, mom. Are you okay? You seem lost."  
"I do feel lost…"

I see Virus and Trip come up to us and then they both pinched the boys cheeks.

"How about you let us take care of mommy." Trip said, looking irritated.

"Plus, shouldn't you both be going to work now instead of chattering around here. Unless you are trying to get with your cousin or even Ikumi's daughters." Virus says.

"Oh no~ We have no time for women, dad." Both Yoshi and Subaru says at the same time.

I looked at the two in front of me, I realized these two were my children. All grown up.

But wait, how did time even go by fast? How were they able to be older now?

I felt my chest and just clenched my fist.

"Jiro is still out there, isn't he?"

Subaru holds my hand and Yoshi looked at me.

"If you want an explanation to everything, again. We can tell you, mom."  
I looked at Virus and Trip who just didn't say anything and just walked away. I held my both my sons hands and looked at them seriously.

"I want to know. All of it.

End of this chapter.


	13. The Last Battle

OH WOW. The last time I updated was in June. I am sorry for the wait but I have been pretty busy with other things and I am sorry about that. I realized in the last chapter, it says chapter 11 in which its actually 12. I think I was falling asleep during that time when checking it. Anyways, here is chapter 13 and DRAMAtical InSaNiTy will honestly be ending soon. Two more chapters left of Echo's story. Enjoy

DRAMAtical InSaNiTy

Chapter 13: "The Last Battle"

"Man, I feel like I look like some old lady on this shitty ass wheelchair."

I looked over at my laughing son and threw a pillow at his face. I realized how much of a punk Yoshi was, who the hell raised him to be like that? I had to think about it, though. He has my trait for that type of attitude. Subaru took off his glasses and started wiping the dust off his lens and putting it back on his face. Yoshi and Subaru, huh? I didn't think I was going to literally have two good looking sons right in front of me. It's surprising that they don't even have a girlfriend and that they decide to work all day just for Morphine and not giving a damn about having just one woman to satisfied their needs unless they were doing it in a different way...pffft...just kidding that's a bit awkward to put it. I stopped thinking weird and then lean on the stupid chair I've been sitting on.

"So, explain to me, what's going on?"

Yoshi went towards the window and just stared out while Subaru decides to speak.

"Koujaku had knocked you out to sleep with a certain medicine that both of our dad's had stolen at the laboratory at Toue's place. The reason for that was to be injected with a certain drug to make you sleep for a while. You gave birth to us right after because they wanted us to be born already so they did surgery on you to get us out and put us in an incubator."

Wait. Why would they do that?! I wanted to get up from the wheelchair but my legs wouldn't even want to move. I felt stuck on the chair but I tried to be fine by continuing to listen to his words.

"And...then what happened."

Yoshi looked at me with his arms crossed.

"Let's just say, your own two sons got experimented and that we were able to grow up fast. It only took 3 years for us to turn out like this, thanks to Mr. Seragaki's grandma."

I tilted my head to the side and crossed my arms.

"She was part of this plan, too?"

"Yes she was. Koujaku had insisted that doing all this was to protect you from being hurt while you still had us in your stomach and to fulfill that duty, we had to literally be stuck in a lab until we were all grown up and was able to age faster. The downfall of everything though was to.."

Yoshi and Subaru looked at each other and then back at me.

"What? What is the downfall?"

"You power is gone."

"Huh?" 

Subaru lean on the wall and then looked away for a bit.

"After you the surgery, your power just suddenly disappeared. You are no longer some person who is the strongest. You are back to being some regular human just like the rest of us."

"This doesn't make sense. I WAS EXPERIMENTED BY MY PARENTS! How can it disappear? HOW AM I GOING TO DEFEAT JIRO NOW?!" 

I started to yell and Subaru told me to calm down and I clenched the side rails of the wheelchair really hard. Is this why I'm sitting her like this? Being helpless all over again? I was completely fine with the power I had within me, I was able to do anything. I was strong. I had her inside me. I thought for a moment back when the voice in my head was saying that it was time for it to be gone. I rubbed my head and slouched on the chair.

"Do you really depend on your power that much, mom?" Yoshi had asked me a question. I was quiet for awhile and looked down to the floor and then to my wrinkled hands. Did I? I started to get flashbacks of all the things I have done before these two were born. How much I used that power to get what I wanted and to get everything finished in one blow. I was depending on that other self to take everything. I didn't think the power was going to just disappear. Am I really okay without it? I died once. At anytime, I can die for real. I probably couldn't control Taikyokuzu anymore. I touched my hair and realize it can't burn into that red color anymore. Was I unsatisfied with all the results that was happening? My parents are gone. I felt like I lost so many times. How was his even an accomplishment? I banged on the chair and was breathing hard.

"Mom!" 

I pushed away Subaru who had tried to see what was wrong with me. I didn't mean to but I was getting really angry. I put both of my hands on the rails and tried to stand up. Yoshi and Subaru both looked like they were worried.

"I've been sitting here too long, I don't feel like hearing the rest of the stuff that happened. I think I'm going to make this clear, boys."

It shouldn't be hard to try to get up. It felt a bit painful. Come on, stupid body. Wake up. I focused my strength as a regular human just to get up from where I was. Jiro is out there, probably thinking he got everything handled. He probably thinks I died or something. Keeping me away from him wasn't going to work. I needed him to die. Yoshi and Subaru left the room suddenly and at the back of my mind I was thinking if they were going to get someone to stop me. I rolled my eyes and painfully getting up on my own for a bit and just fell to the floor.

"Ugh! COME ON MOVE!"

I was trying to hard to get up on my own and I hear footsteps were coming up the stairs and I really had to rush this. My legs needed to move, it really needed to. If I still have this built anger inside of me, I know this has to work.

It took me a few minutes and they all finally busted in.

"Echo, you don't need to do anything! Sit back down!" I hear Mizuki yelling at me from behind. He was about to grab me but I got a hold of him and grabbed his arm and through him across the room. Everyone who had saw that were wide eyed. I finally got to stand up and crack my knuckles.

"That felt good."

Mizuki who was flipped over next to the wall and was slowly getting up looked bewildered. I hated the fact they all just kept me here sitting all my life and not being able to move my body around. I figured they were injected me with stupid drugs to keep me like some stupid princess in her cell.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Mizuki yelled out to me.

"You deserve it."

Koujaku put a hand out to me, but I grabbed him and put his arms behind his back, twisting it a bit. Both Virus and Trip took out their guns and pointed it at me. I started to laugh a bit and I let go of Koujaku and then kicked away Virus's and Trip's guns away.

"You know, even if I'm human now, doesn't mean you all think something like this was going to way me down. I am still going to go after Jiro whether you all like it or not. If you all want to go against me, I don't give a fuck." 

I see Ikumi coming out between the crowd and she held me by the shoulders.

"Calm down, Echo. We can't let you always fight alone. What happens if something happened to you in the end?" 

I was quiet for a bit and just smirked.

"Like hell I'm going to let something hurt me."

They all looked concerned, and I just sighed. They could be right. I closed my eyes for a second. If something had happened to me, it's not like it's a big thing. From the very beginning I was supposed to be the enemy towards this group. I worked for Morphine and fucked whenever I wanted to. I tried to want to be better than Aoba. I wanted to be able to be some sort of main character with a side of an antagonist feel to my personality. I was truly insane. I walked over to the mirro and looked at the tattoo on my cheek that was there.

"Taikyokuzu, still around?" 

Everyone looked at each other and Subaru cleared his throat.

"We had to….let them disband."

"Hmmm..."

I see a knife on the drawer and then I raised it against my cheek with the tattoo. I made a cut on my cheek and everyone gasped.

"MOM WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Yoshi yelled out to me.

I didn't listen to him. I looked in the mirror and see the cut bleed within my tattoo mark that was still there. I raised the knife towards my hair and cut it off. The long strands of hair, fallen to the floor and I looked at myself in the mirror again. My hair was short, my eyes were fully green and then I looked at the yinyang symbol on my right arm. I looked at it for a long time and then made a scar on it, too. I dropped the knife this time and looked at everyone. Ai and Ikumi did looked terrified at what I did in front of them. Mink, Noiz, Aoba, Ren, Koujaku, Clear and Mizuki didn't look pleased at what I just did. Not even Yoshi, Subaru and Ruri were okay with this. I grapped a cloth to wipe of the last dripping blood off me and then raised my hand in front of them.

"I need some time alone, guys." 

It took them awhile to process that in their heads but I picked up a lamp and threw it across the room. They got the word and they all left. I can see Mizuki from the corner of my eye, who didn't want to leave me the way I was now.

"Mizuki, I know you want to say more things to me. But right now, I don't want anyone in the same room as me." 

"Echo….this isn't right." 

"Do I give a damn? Look at my parents, who died. Look at what Jiro is doing now. Look what you all tried to keep me away from because you are all scared that Jiro will fuck me over. Really?! That isn't right!"

Mizuki looked towards the floor.

"And then hearing about me having surgery to give birth to those two precious boys early and making them be experimented on just so they can grow up faster just to protect me? I DID NOT WANT THEM TO GO THROUGH THAT!"

I banged on the wall and punched the mirror, in which the glass from it all fell to the floor, making my hand bleed. Mizuki bit his lip and just went out the door, slamming it behind him. I dropped to the floor and just lay there. What was I going to plan?

Few days past, and I continued to stay in my the room I didn't get out of. I didn't want to join the group again. I didn't bother getting myself a drink or even eat. I was fed up right now. I stood up from the bed and then looked out the window. I see Subaru with a girl in front of him, and I watched him slowly. Who was that girl? He smiled peacefully and hugged the girl. Yoshi was around and just stood that, watching. He noticed me looked through the window and I just closed the blinds. I looked around the room, and in the closet. I found a pair of clothes that looked comforable to wear and I put it on. It was a white zipped up tank top that had one belt around the chest. A pair of black shorts and I slipped on a pair of black boots. I stretched to see if it was actually comfortable. I bet Virus and Trip had sneaked this in while I was asleep. I didn't have my original coil with me but I found a new one that was on the table that was white. Man, do I feel uncomfortable being human-ish. I touched my coil and started to play around with it. I had the knowledge to look through maps and locations. I was preparing my own plan by myself to find Jiro, but at the same time the girl that was seeing Subaru was giving me an annoyance. I hear my door open behind me and I see Virus and Trip come inside. I hid the coil behind my back and turning it off so they wouldn't see what I was planning.

"You've been put through more hell haven't you?" Trip says and I just rolled my eyes.

"I've been put through it ever since the beginning. It's not unusual."

Virus puts his hands in his pockets and then went closer to me, he didn't look all to evil in my eyes. He suddenly raised a paper in front of him and I started to laugh a bit.

"So you guys came in here, just to annoy me and show me a divorce paper? Oh. Geez."

Trip and Virus went closer to me, both having their hands on the wall, blocking me from escaping it. I looked up to them and just stared. My feelings towards them were apparently gone. But in my heart I still had something for them. We all did have an on and off relationship and it wasn't like everything was going to stay the same. They were my sons dad's after all. I gulped a bit and didn't say a word and just took the paper away from them.

"You know, when I agree to this. The three of us can go our separate ways and I don't care where you both go as long as you both stay alive for me."

"Why do you need to worry about us, you have your own life."

"Because honestly I still want to make sure you both are okay, without me."

Trip looked away for a bit. I know for the fact Trip had so much love for me, more than Virus ever did. I did not want to make love with them anymore, because I wasn't feeling it. I thought about the boys. They will still be their dads, right? I didn't even bother asking this. I bit my lip and just touched my face.

"What about Subaru and Yoshi? Are they okay with us not being together as an actual family."

Virus and Trip looked at each other and then looked at me.

"We are their dads, we raised them as much as we can and now they are in their own world. And so far, they been looking up to Koujaku like a father instead of us."

Koujaku huh? I actually didn't want that to happen considering how much of a pain I let my own little feelings slide because of Koujaku. I touched Virus and Trip's cheek and couldn't feel anything anymore. I didn't want them to go away. Were they planning to leave? I instantly hugged them both tightly.

"Even if we divorce, can you both at least be my bodyguards for now until I get Jiro's head."

"Hmph."

"You are asking the Masculine devils, you think we don't have more tricks up our sleeves just to help kill him for you. Once he is gone, were taking over Platinum jail for ourselves and if you want, you can be a part of Morphine or just go against us like you always do."

I let go of them and just sighed and turned them both around and kicked them both in the butt.

"I'll be down there. First day of being single finally. You both hurry up downstairs with everyone and secretly give me information on certain hideouts that would lead me to Jiro, please."

They both nodded and then walked away. I felt my chest for a second and then Trip came back in the room. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

Trip was quiet for a second.

"I don't like the thought of giving you away to anyone, but I think you should talk to Koujaku one of these days." 

I just stared at him and he walked away. I realized I didn't really talk to Koujaku when I got back to being my usual self. Is he telling me to speak to Koujaku so something different between us can happen? I shook my head instantly and tucked a strand of my hair back behind my ear. I felt bad for instantly destroying the room and being a big ass jerk and letting them all see me go insane. I walked out the door, closing it behind me and headed downstairs. Everyone was all together and once I came out, they all braced themselves to look at me. I probably look different to them being at this state. But I held my tough ego way and just bowed.

"I'm sorry for acting the way I just did."

I kept myself in that position and then I see Aoba bend down towards me and raising me up.

"We knew you would just come back to us normally."

I nodded and all of sudden my stomach started to growl and they all laughed at me. I held my stomach and my face was probably red as fuck. I picked up nearby pillows and started throwing it at the guys and wanted to grab a chair but Ikumi stopped me right away. Everyone was all in good moods for the moment and I wished everything would stay this way forever, but for what they all don't know..

I probably won't ever see this again.

Koujaku kept his eyes on me while we enjoyed our short time with everyone and it was giving me really bad goosebumps. His red eyes was staring me hard and I felt a little nervous. When I looked away, I don't know what to feel. From the corner of my eye, I can see Clear giving a look between Koujaku and I and he stood up to walk over to Koujaku. I didn't know what he was trying to do but when I looked, Clear was bringing him over to me. Clear made him sit down next to me and I can hear Koujaku trying to struggle his way to make him sit next to me. Clear was stronger than Koujaku so Koujaku couldn't do anything. Once we sat together, we didn't bother talking to each other and just look in completely different directions.

"So, you look a bit different with your hair short like that, Echo."

"Is that really the first thing you look at on a person, nose bleeder."

"Eh..Hey...that was rude." 

"You should already know I was going to say that idiot."

We were both quiet this time and I see Koujaku rub the back of his head. I looked at him this time and noticed how different he looked. He didn't have that long hair anymore. It was short and his bangs were still covering his other tattoo. He didn't wear his usual attire anymore. That kimono look was forever gone. He looked more like a man than a pretty one. He took off his jacket this time and I noticed he was wearing a tank top under it and you can see all those scars and tattoos still there. My breathing was unsteady when I was looking and I looked away instantly. From across the room, I see Mizuki giving me a weird look and crossed his arms. I blinked and shook my head suddenly. Mizuki raised his hands in front of him doing some stupid sick motion and Ai slapped his hands away and he was laughing. I facepalm myself and then looked at my two boys who were drinking and chatting with their dad. The back of my mind, I didn't know what to say. Mizuki was sick to even think that was going to happened between Koujaku and I. Plus, why would I do that when my kids are here and their dads were here as well. Koujaku suddenly took my hand and then pulled me up.

"Koujaku….what are you."

Koujaku dragged me away from everyone and headed out the door. I tried to struggle away from him but even if I tried he decided to carry me over his shoulder and I was hitting his back.

"KOUJAKU!"

"Sorry!"

We arrived at his home, and he opened the door instantly and locked the door behind him. I can't believe he took me back here and he pinned me to the wall instantly. His forehead near mines and his red eyes staring deeply towards my eyes. My nerves were kicking in. His body was close to me and our lips were almost close.

"What am I doing This is wrong." Koujaku says with somewhat hard breaths in between.

Koujaku really did want me didn't he? I felt his chest for a bit and then slowly reached my hand towards his cheek. I felt like I was having trouble breathing. Why did I feel so different being around Koujaku? Did I want him completely, too? I felt strangled in between different thoughts running through my head.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you, towards all the plans that were being made. Echo, it's hard for me to even try to hold myself back. Virus and Trip had told me and I...I just..." 

Virus and Trip knew Koujaku wanted to be with me for awhile haven't they. I raised both my hands on his chest and then trailing it down his body and then towards his pants. Koujaku looked like he was shaking. I kept my eyes on him while I had my hands on his jeans. I undid his belt and unzipped his pants.

"Koujaku I'm not a toy you can play with."

"I know.."

"And I know doing this to each other right now is definitely the wrong way to go because you know….my relationship with Virus and Trip is..."

"I know..I know.."

"But…."

I stopped my hands and then raised my hands on his cheeks, putting his lips a bit more closer to mines.

"I want more of you, Koujaku."

After I said that, Koujaku pinned me hard on the wall, while carrying me. He kissed really hard and it was too much for me to handle. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he continued to place kissed all over my neck, and my chest and we can hear both of our hard breaths towards each there. The feeling was so hot and I wrapped harder on him. He carried me towards his bed and threw down, clasping my hands with his. We held hands during our moment and it felt like this was a love that was real. I couldn't hold my moans in at all and he couldn't either. I can't even remember how much it lasted it but it was hot. He clenched the bed frame, I kept holding on to the pillows. The sheets were a mess and I didn't know what I was feeling. I wasn't sure if I was confused or that the love he was giving me was so intense, my body felt numb. It took about 3 hours just for the both of us to climax and I lay there, holding him in my arms and him kissing me on the forehead, telling each other that this relationship was official. I closed my eyes this time and finally slept.

As I was sleeping, I started to dream about something. There was a little girl running towards Koujaku, Yoshi and Subaru. They were looking out to the sea and all of them were just throwing flowers there. The little girl looked at me, and stared at me for awhile. She was trying to reach out to me but then all of a sudden.

"I FINALLY FOUND YOU!" 

Jiro was in my face, holding up two heads that were slit cut through their throats and it was Yoshi's and Subaru's, and the girl that I see behind him had red eyes and pure red hair, with blood in her hands.  
My heart was beating so hard and when I got up, I clenched at my chest and felt through my messy short hair. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and when I looked, I see Jiro's face. I started to scream and I punched and backed off. When I rubbed my eyes, I see Koujaku holding his nose and I dropped to the floor.

"oh my gawd...I am so sorry."

Koujaku seemed like he shook off the pain and ran towards me. I instantly hugged him tight and started feel scared. Koujaku patted me on the head and held me tight.

What the fuck was that about?

Is he….after them?

I kept picturing Subaru and Yoshi dead and I tried not to think of it so much. No one is touching my kids. Not even Jiro. I held even tighter and tears started to drip down.

End of Chapter 13


	14. The Last Battle Part 2

So my original idea of this has changed, read on to figure everything out. :) Enjoy

DRAMAtical InSaNity

Chapter 14: The Last Battle Part 2

I stayed at Koujaku's house most of the time for the rest of the week when I got here. We became an actual real couple and most of the time he kept me safe, treat me nicely and gave a home to my sons if they wanted to come over. At first I thought this was more like a dream than something you see in reality but it was really real than I thought it would be. Subaru and Yoshi would come to see me from time to time and Koujaku was a great father figure for them both. I know that isn't their real dad but they seem to all get along just fine. I felt my shoulder for a bit while looking out the window and noticed how it started to snow. Has it snowed around Midorijima before? I can't even remember if it ever did. Something about the atmosphere was totally different than before and that most of the time it was raining or snowing. I put my finger tips on the window, sliding it down following the drop of a snowflake. What came into my mind so suddenly was Virus and Trip. I agreed not to be around them anymore, and I became someone with great importance for Koujaku but at the same time, I wonder if I'm actually missed by them. They are horrible beings, but yet the real father's of my kid and I ran off with someone else like I'm some whore that wanted another man into the picture. I felt through my hair and realized how fucked up it was just to think about what I had done. I'm not even a good person and not even a great mother at all. I slouched down to the floor, holding my knees near my chin and thought negatively. The dream that I had was replaying in my mind over and over and that I couldn't even stop thinking about it. It scared me to death. I took a deep breath and told myself I had to calm down. I looked at my frail hands, beginning to feel pain inside. I was fully human. I was normal. I didn't have the power to turn into a powerful woman with powers and yet I want it back. Everyone put me back to normal because then I would of died. Isn't the same end while being just a normal human being? Nothing wasn't really making sense and I was getting tired of thinking too much. I stood up finally and looked out the window. What caught me by surprise was a girl standing outside, and suddenly looking at me. I tilted my head for a bit and she continued to stare me down. Koujaku wasn't home and I know he told me not to open the door for anyone but seeing someone out there just looking at me like that, was already creeping me out and I had to speak up and tell that person to go away. I decided to head downstairs to go towards the door and I looked throught the small window before opening. She was already at the door. That was even more creepy. I slowly opened it and I see her.

"Hi. I'm sorry that the hair shop isn't opened today. Do you want me to get you an appointment for tomorrow?"

I literally had to speak like that since Koujaku does have a lot of woman coming over to snip off their hair. But the girl in front of me just stared at me and then finally shook her head. She was very quiet and I really wanted to just close the door, but she grabbed a hold of it.

"I wanted to meet Subaru's and Yoshi's mother. I didn't realize she would be with another man during this time. Especially someone who was her childhood friend. I'm Megumi. I'm Subaru's girlfriend."

Girlfriend? Wait? Huh? How come Subaru never told me this. I didn't open the door all the way yet and just kept the lock on. I crossed my arms.

"Subaru never told me he was seeing anyone. Are you sure you are correct about that?"

"I see the mother is very protective of her own son. But yes, I am his girlfriend. He just never talks about me because you always put him to work."

I can tell that my blood was boiling at the fact this girl was giving me a huge attitude. I open the door suddenly and watched as she backed away from the door. I closed the door behind me and stepped out. My hands were both near my sides while one of the hands was already balled up into a fist. It wasn't just her being outside. For some odd reason, I was surrounded by certain guards that she brought along. What sucked the most was I couldn't even use any power that I used to have, so they would have had a better opportunity to knock me the fuck out.

"I'm surprised. Miss Echo seems to have cut her hair and changed her style. You used to look more beautiful back then."

"I didn't really care much about how I looked, now get to the goddamn point. What do you want?"

Megumi looked around and then looked at one of the guards who she told to come to her and handed her a tablet. Megumi started to turn it on and then suddenly showed me a video. My eyes became wide at what she had shown to me.

"Virus? Trip?"

I watch them be stuck in a room, while they were top less. Their hands were tied together with chains and their eyes were covered with a cloth. They had certain scars that were cut around their chest and I tried to get the tablet from her but she pushed me away.

"What are you trying to do to them?!"

"Oh~ Don't worry. I won't kill them. They were so much fun to mess with. It was Jiro's orders to take them away from you. Especially knowing the two of them are the real fathers of Subaru and Yoshi. I would like to see them die soon, though. Bringing you along with them."

I slapped Megumi across the face and pushed her. She started to laugh and grabbed my wrist twisting it behind my back. I started to scream in pain knowing I can feel it hurt me. It really sucked being in such a weak human form that can't really do shit. Once I was about to find a way to kick her, I see Subaru near by and she let go of me quickly. Yoshi had walked behind him and then Yoshi literally ran towards me, holding me up. His expression looked shocked. Subaru went over to Megumi and held her by the waist and they just walked off. Something didn't feel right at all and I couldn't handle it. I clenched my hand and punched the ground just a bit. Yoshi touched my hand and shook his head.

"Mom, don't. Why are you even out here? You were supposed to stay in."

"Stay in! Did you see what just happened? That girl seemed like she was going to kill me. Do you not see that!"

Yoshi just shook his head. What was wrong with him? I got back inside Koujaku's place and literally walked back and forth across the room. Yoshi followed in soon after. I looked at him and he stopped following me.

"Yoshi, did you know about this before I even woke up?"

Yoshi kept his hands behind his back like he was some guard standing in a certain way.

"Yes Ma'am"

I crossed my arms and lay my back against the wall. I kept getting a flashback of the dream I had. I kept picturing a scene where both Yoshi and Subaru were dead in front of me if I didn't choose a right decision. I felt as if something was now playing with my mind on what my next move was. I know I recently just woke up but as of now I had to fight back. This Megumi woman is with one of my sons and I can't let that go. I was hoping none of the boys were really in her. Subaru looked like the type that would have a higher quality in girls unlike Yoshi. So, something didn't feel right at all.

"You could of told me that from the beginning instead of saying you both were not interested."

Yoshi crossed his arms and his eyes stared at me.

"Megumi isn't all that bad, Mom."

"Well, to me, she's suspicious. Did you not see what she did to me earlier?"

Yoshi shook his head. Now, there was really something going on here. I thought back to seeing Virus and Trip and punched the wall. It shocked Yoshi.

"Something doesn't feel right. Ever since I woke up something doesn't feel right at all."

I felt my head for a second. Is this really even the real world? I felt my chest for a good moment. Yoshi came to my side and I literally just pushed him away, running up the stairs to head into Koujaku's room. I clutched at my head and lay on the floor, closing my eyes hard. I know I don't end up with Koujaku. I know the kids shouldn't have been born so soon. I know that I wouldn't leave Virus and Trip's side. So what the hell is actually going on? I suddenly heard my name being called a couple of times and felt like I was being grabbed by the arm. Everything became a blur when I opened my eyes, I couldn't even see anything. This isn't my body. My mind was literally going in circles towards everything. I clutched at my head again.

~It looks like you are figuring it out~

It's you…

~You finally waking up yet~

I don't think you ever left me

~I guess I was testing you~

Testing me?

~Yeah. I don't think you remember who you truly are, Echo~

Then who am I really then?

~Mizuki's cousin. That's all you ever were.~

I look around the darkness that surrounded me and I see a figure with red hair. She stood near a cliff, looking out to a burned down Midorijima. I stood close to her and watched the scenery. I don't think any of this was making sense. She kept showing me different views on Midorijima and then there was a slight vision of myself standing in the middle, with my hands all covered in blood, and I see everyone that I call family laying on the floor. I dropped to the ground and touched my face. I was freaking out again.

"STOP! STOP! PLEASE! JUST STOP! I DON'T WANT TO SEE THIS ANYMORE!"

"IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE THIS, WHY DON'T YOU DO SOMETHING TO CHANGE IT!"

"HOW?!"

I started to yell at the red hair furiously. My power that I had was to be able to see a future to where someone had a bad fate and I was able to change it. I knew for the fact that I was right about it and wasn't wrong. I see her cross her arms and then when she looked at me she had that same exact face as me. I came to realize that she was a part of me. She was the other side to me. She was my anger. She was my DRAMAtical InSaNity.

"Your future. Can never be fixed, Echo. This is your fate that you have chosen."

I started to breathe a lot harder than I should have and suddenly a sharp pain went through my chest. I started to scream and bend down to the ground and all I can do was black out.

-bloop- bloop-

I kept hearing some sort of water bubbles popping slowly. I felt my mouth being covered with some sort of mask and my hands were above my head. I opened my eyes finally and suddenly see myself in some sort of water. My hands were chained and the water was stinging my eyes a bit. What was I doing in this capsule? I looked around to see anything but all I could see was certain tools you can use for experiments and lab coats on the desk. I used my free foot to kick around the area and tried to make a crack. I kept kicking and kicking and I noticed a certain tattoo on my arm and a flowing red strand. I continued to kick the glass down and I finally did it. The whole capsule had crashed down and I was released from it. I took off the mask and found myself a bit weak. I looked at my reflection with one of the broken glass and I looked the same from when I had my usual black and brown hair, the tattoo's were still on my skin and were not cut. I had the same outfit with that I usually had on with white pair of boots and black dress. I found a nearby key and unlocked myself from the chains. My whole body was soaked but I didn't care. I immediately got up and suddenly felt a sharp pain at my stomach. I was back to who I was before. I still had that strange power in me. The red color was disappearing and my eyes instantly turned back green. I felt my stomach and lift up the dress to find stitches.

"Was that just a vision?"

~You finally understand now~

That voice. Everything I saw wasn't even real. Didn't that mean I didn't end up with Koujaku, and that would of mean Subaru and Yoshi were not even born yet? Did that also meant that I didn't lose my power at all and it was some nightmare?

"Subaru and Yoshi!"

I felt my stomach again and realized I was pregnant during the time Koujaku had injected a weird antidote. Why did Koujaku do that in the first place? There was no baby inside of me and that even freaked me out even more. These stitches had to be a big reason to why. At least I can move around. I decided to leave the room and run around the place. It looked more like some army base that I was suddenly brought to. I suddenly heard certain yells from a certain area and ran towards there. When I got there, I quietly sneaked my way in and noticed Virus and Trip being tortured. That vision showed them being that way and I wanted to run towards there but something was holding me back. I looked more and there was that clone of me that was doing the job and I found Jiro next to her with his arms across his chest. I looked to the side and found new born children in an incubator and instantly covered my mouth. My eyes were wide eyed at the fact they had certain plugs injected to there arms and legs. The blood inside me was boiling so much and I wanted to get in there. Those were my kids and those two were my children. I decide to try go inside and something blocked my path, and slightly gave me a cut to my cheek. When I backed away quickly, I was surprised at who was in front of me.

"K—Koujaku?"

Koujaku's hair was completely red, and his eyes were not those normal eyes I have stared at before. His tattoo's were all glowing and his fangs showed. He held his sword towards me and I kicked it away but he somehow was fast enough to dodge that and then his sword was at my neck. I felt like he had the advantage to slice my throat. I hear a clapping from behind Koujaku and I see Jiro coming towards us. I glared at him suddenly and Jiro had a complete evil look on his face. I wanted to smack him so hard. Koujaku was not himself at all.

"My, My, the princess finally woken up from her dream world of nightmares. Took you awhile, didn't it?"

"Shut up, Jiro! What did you do to Koujaku?"

Jiro raised his eyebrow and then looked at Koujaku, feeling the sword and looking at me with an ugly glance I hated so much.

"He was easy to manipulate. Such a poor guy, not being able to reciprocate his feelings ell enough to get to you, just like I did for your useless mother."

I clenched my hands and bended down away from Koujaku, kicked him by his legs and went over to Jiro and grabbed him by his suit collar and threw him across the room, towards the wall. I hated what he said and that made me even more angrier. The clone went towards me, grabbing me by the neck and pinned me to the wall, choking me with her tight grip. Jiro got up slowly and wiped the slight blood off his chin.

"Still as powerful as ever. I am surprised staying in that godfosaken tube didn't mentally break you apart. Interesting….you body must have been so used to it while your dear parents literally experimented on your when you were supposed to be DEAD!"

He yelled across the room and I held on to the clones hands. She was holding tighter and tighter and I was at the moment of not breathing. Koujaku was just standing there, watching everything.

"K—Kouja—ku-" I tried to call out.

Koujaku needs to wake up. I closed my eyes hard and suddenly I heard a huge bang and looked to my left and noticed Mink, Clear, Aoba, Ren and Mizuki.

"ECHO!" Mizuki called out to me and literally ran towards the clone and kicked her out of the way and grabbing a hold of me. Aoba and Mink went over to Jiro and tried to catch him while he ran away. Clear and Ren had to hold off Koujaku.

"Jiro took the babies away!" Noiz yelled out me. Mizuki instantly grabbed a hold of my wrist and looked at me with a stern look on his face.

"Don't you dare try to go after them alone."

Mizuki's green eyes had met mine and I just grabbed him into a hug.

"I'm sorry Mizuki. But...I must do this."

I pushed Mizuki away from me and controlled him, to let go of me and I ran off. I left the whole gang behidn to go after the children. This was for everyone's safety, this is for everyone's hope. I know deep down they want this town to be free from everything that was destroying them in the inside. I know I couldn't change anything after what I decide to do for myself. I stopped running and thought of where Virus and Trip would be located so I went to go find them first. I went through so many areas and it was hard to find them. Once I got to the last area I checked. I noticed they were out of their chains. I see two familiar woman standing near them and I see a little child. It was Ai and Ikumi and Rui was with them. Virus and Trip lay flat on the floor and I ran towards them. Rui noticed me and ran towards me in tears.

"Auntie Echo, you are safe! I was so worried."

"You shouldn't be hear. Ai why did you bring her?!"

Ai looked at me with concern.

"Jiro's gaurds tried to kidnap her and almost killed all of us."

I gave a tight hug to Rui and patted her head, giving a kiss to her forehead. Ai continued to explain.

"We were all knocked out somehow while you were away. We didn't understand anything. There was a voice trying to reach out to us saying something will happen in the end, Midorijima is in trouble."

I remember the flashback of her showing me a vision where Midorijima was completely wiped out and it was my doing. Ikumi touched my shoulder.

"If you are wondering about grandma, and the rest of the clans, they are all hidden away from Midorijima."

I held her hand.

"What about the rest of the towns people."

Ai and Ikumi looked away from me, and I gave them a look.

"The towns people are against us all, Echo. Because knowing that we know you, you are basically a calamity."

"Hmph..."

I touched both Virus and Trip's forehead. I took a deep breath and wished they would just wake up and say something useless to me. But they were hurt at the moment and we were literally fighting a big battle. I clenched both of their hands and held it tight. I kissed both of their cheeks. No matter how much I equally hate and over them, Virus and Trip were the two men I still had a heart for.

"Grawwrrgghhhh!"

Rui hid behind Ai while Ikumi and I literally raised our fists. Koujaku came in roaring his way in while Aoba and the rest of the guys try to hold him off. Koujaku stared at me with this wild look of his and he wasn't awake. He came towards Ikumi and I and tried to slash us but we both somersaulted him in the face and let him land on the ground. He got up easily trying to hit us again but Ikumi and I gave our best punches towards him. Ikumi almost got stabbed and I pushed her away and Koujaku's sword stabbed my left arm.

"AHHH!" I started to yell.

"Echo!" Ikumi tried to run towards me and I literally grabbed a hold of the sword, bringing Koujaku with me and my hair turned red and I buried him into a deep wall. The sword still sticked to my arm and all I can hear is his roars.

"Koujaku snap out of it!"

"Grawwwgh"

"KOUJAKU!"

I continued to yell and yell but nothing was getting to him. I pulled the sword out of my arm and threw it to the side. I held on to his face with both my hands and he digged his nails into my skin. I winced at the pain I was feeling but I had to get him to wake up.

"I HELPED YOU BEFORE KOUJAKU! I KNOW YOU CAN WAKE UP FROM THIS! YOU DON'T NEED TO BE THIS WAY ANYMORE! I'M GOING TO SET YOU FREE! PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!"

He continued to yell and tried to hurt me but I held onto him more tighter. I looked into his eyes and I can see tears rolling down his cheek.

"Echo...don't go…."

Huh? Why did he say that?"

I had to do the most horrible thing and banged my head towards his forehead, throwing him over me and bashing his face to the floor. He was down. His hair was going back to normal and I grabbed his sword and stabbed him on his right shoulder. Aoba came towards me and held me back.

"Stop Echo!"

I brushed Aoba away from me and everyone stared at me.

"Eveyone. I'm sorry for getting into your lives this way. Midorijima is in trouble because of how this second life of mine tried to take over everyone. Becoming someone I wasn't at first and then suddenly decide to be with everyone like you were all an actual family. I screwed up so much."

Mizuki comes up to me and I backed away.

"Don't Mizuki."

Mizuki started to cry, everyone started to cry. I was the only one not crying. I didn't get it at all why they were having tears. My eyebrows furrowed and I closed my eyes.

~are you ready?~

I looked at everyone.

"I'll come back."

This was my battle. Jiro was my enemy. Jiro has a hold of my two sons. I won't even let anything happen to anyone. I wanted to wave a goodbye to everyone but I didn't and just ran off. I started to find Jiro's destination as fast as I could and I got to the top of the military base and he was holding the two babies in his arms.

"What took you so long, Echo?"

I clenched both of my hands and took off the blue sleeveless jacket off me.

"Are your prepared?"

"I'm ready to kick your goddamn ass."

-End-

The finale will come soon!


	15. DRAMAtical InSaNiTy

Thank you so much for joining in on Echo's story so far, this is the last chapter that will be ever made for my OC Echo. So Hope that Echo's character continues to be everyone's favorite woman. She has fought a hard battle through her entire life and as much as I made her entire life insane, this is where the title DRAMAtical InSaNiTy comes in for her. You journeyed with her through her hardships, you stood by her for her reasons and her actions. I hope that you enjoy this very last chapter. Thank you for reading!

DRAMAtical InSaNiTy

Chapter 15: DRAMAtical InSaNiTy

Have you ever wanted to just tell yourself your life might have probably been a mistake? Have you ever felt like your existence wasn't important? I guess I can say now that for my life, it should have ended a long time ago. Nothing wouldn't have reached this far if my own parents didn't think about making me come back to life and be someone I'm not. If I can think back correctly from all the events that happened. I was just some normal woman, or young girl who stayed with Mizuki from the very beginning. I couldn't remember my past with my parents at all until my mom showed me. I was practically normal. I was actually human. I start to look at my hands that seemed to feel wrinkled and yet used so much for so many things that I feel like I'm an actual villain to this world. But wait….I think I have mentioned this all before. I clenched my hands and then looked at the man in front of me. The true evil villain was in front of me, holding two babies that were my own. He wasn't holding them properly and it already scared me to death on what he could have done. He raised the both of them in the air just a bit and I literally was going to run towards him but all Jiro did was look at me with this smile across his face.

"You see, I always wanted to have a child, maybe even more than two. I would have been such a great father to those children. I could have been your father if I wanted to."

I looked at him with disgust and I see him touch on of the child cheeks.

"Don't touch him..." I said with a calm voice without thinking about yelling it out. Jiro gave out a giggle and then held the children a bit tighter. How was I going to snatch them away from him, if he is almost near the edge of the building. I was half scared that he was going to throw them off the building. I know what I said before that I didn't want those kids back then, and that everything that happened between Virus, Trip and I could have been a mistake, but thinking about my parents situation when they had me, I couldn't lose those kids over these crazy adult troubles. Jiro looked out to the sky and looked down the buidling.

"If I would drop your children down there, would you jump after them?"

"I would."

"Oh~ And I thought you didn't care about these two because you pretty much seem like you have been raped by those ugly blonde men who work for Morphine."

I stayed quiet. No matter what I have done. I left to do what I wanted without even thinking straight. I wanted to take everything away and make the world mine when I was someone I wasn't. I made bad choices but it didn't mean Virus and Trip were the cause of this. They did their job, and they did what they can.

"You could have been with that beast man, and you would have been at totally peace with Aoba and the rest. But you never took that turn did you."

Jiro was really trying to get into my head, is he? I gave out a sigh and I crossed my arms across my chest. I tried to keep my composure as steady as possible but my body started to shake. I couldn't understand everything that was going through my head or to why I felt scared of what could happen next. Everyone was down below and I told them I can handle this on my own but I feel scared.

Jiro stepped off the ledge and was starting to walk towards me. I looked down to my feet this time, feeling afraid and wasn't sure what he was going to do. I ended up falling on my knees and bending down towards my doom. I didn't want to hurt my future Subaru and Yoshi because seeing that vision that had happened, I could not see it that way. I see Jiro's feet under me and he stood there.

"Why are you bowing down? Have you finally given up? Have you decided what your fate might be?"

I didn't say a word. Jiro started to laugh hysterically and he kicked me in the face. I lay on the floor as he stepped on my head this time.

"What's gotten into you Echo?! What happened to the strong woman that everyone knows?! What happened to the woman who who would take revenge on anything that gets in the way?!"

He started to continue saying words that felt like a dagger was stabbing at my back because it felt true. I was realizing that I was getting every emotion stuck to my heart and feeling more human about everything. Just because I pretty much died once, my life couldn't be someone normal. Jiro bended down one knee and grabbed a hold of my hair and raised my face close to his.

"If it wasn't for your mother and father to be so intelligent, you wouldn't be born."

I spit at his face.

"Just because my mom didn't choose you, doesn't mean you need to be jealous and start killing people. You are the true murderer, and you will die by my hands when I get my kids back."

He held onto my hair more tightly but then I manage to kick him in the stomach, finding away take Subaru and Yoshi out of his hold but he was able to get back up and kick me from the back, and I went rolling away from him but holding the babies as safely as possible. Subaru and Yoshi looked completely asleep through all this. They did look like true twins, and their cheeks were a mess. I started to feel both of their cheeks and started to tear up a bit, kissing them on the forehead. Suddenly, I noticed that their hair was started to glow red and I was shocked. There were tattoos forming on their little arms and I looked up at Jiro.

"What did you do?!"

"If you were such a successful project, I thought it would be best to inject the same experiment into their bodies so when they grow up they would just be like their dear mother."

My mind went blank for a second. Have I told you how this power ever worked in the first place? Once it's activated, you can never go back to normal. I wasn't sure if there was a cure for it but this power that held the option of choosing ones future, lessens your life by 90%. You can die anytime, and this was the problem I was told about which I never really discussed with anyone clearly. I'm pretty sure there was no cure for it, so I didn't bother. I used it up so much and my limit is about to end. Subaru and Yoshi didn't need this power into their life because of me and I knew for the fact that I couldn't save them on time. I took off my blue sleeveless jacket and put both of them in there, together, so nothing won't get in their way. I fixed my gloves on my hands and started to walk up to Jiro.

"As much as you want to kick my ass, Echo. Your strength is nothing."

"Does it look like I give a damn?"

Jiro gave out a smirk and then I rushed towards him, pounding him with punches but all the hits were blocked. I raised one of my fist in the air but then I was suddenly grabbed by my wrist and was roughly pushed to the ground. The grip had a more woman feel and I looked up to see that clone of myself about to drop kick the shit out of me. I was able to dodge it as fast as I could and then suddenly she got a grip of my leg quickly and started to drag me and throw me to the other side. I banged on the ground with my fist and focused on myself to bring out the power that I needed the most. My hair began to turn bright red and I can tell that the tattoos on me started to glow. An unknown vibration went in my head and I felt it. I didn't know what the feeling was because that wasn't there the first time. I see Jiro crossing his arms and then I lifted myself up slowly, holding my head in the process.

"Hmmm...what's the matter? Oh~ Look on the side, it seems like you are bleeding. Isn't that a bad thing to deal with right now."

"Pain doesn't bother me."

Jiro gave out smirk and he ordered the clone to attack me once more and she kicked me ten times in the stomach. Of course, I was spitting out blood. I felt my insides get crushed inside. Her kicks were so hard that I felt like I was fighting with an android. I got a hold of her hair and pulled her to me and began to push her down to the ground, punching her in the process. Without me noticing, Jiro came up behind me, stabbing me on my right shoulder and I yelled out in pain. There was blood dripping from the side and I can hear Jiro's laughter echo through my ears. My vision started to blur out but I tried to shake it off and try to fight back. I couldn't lost this. If I lose this battle with him, who knows what could happen to the world and everyone else I care about. I pushed Jiro away from me and kicking the clone to the other side so they can give me room to breathe. I pulled out the knife off my shoulder and threw it to the side, wiping away blood that was dripping out of my mouth. I ran up to the clone and brought her closer to me and grabbed a near by gun that I found on the ground out of nowhere and raised it near her head. Jiro get's up and continues to laugh.

"Do you think killing your little clone is going to make any difference?"

"Killing her would get her out of my way."

Once I pulled on the trigger, she was shot down. I started the gun towards her and shot her a couple more times and started to feel a smile come across my face. I felt my face while laughing as hard as I can and wasn't expecting myself to feel this way. Suddenly, memories of Koujaku, Clear, Noiz, Aoba and everyone elses faces were coming into my brain. Remember those times, where my power would jump to the conclusion of what could happen if you don't save their lives? I kept seeing it. Except for Aoba's, which I didn't understand. Koujaku had turned into a beast locked up in a cell, Clear's emotions were turned off and he would cut every body part you had to his entertainment, Noiz would stay in his own mind, surrounded by blood and was enjoying the feeling of pain, and Mink would cut your head off and keep it for himself. My chest started to pain up, my head started to feel like it wanted to burst and I started to scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhh!"

The ground below me started to crack, and I bended on my knees, holding my hands on my head. I started to see everyone's last ends for them and it was scaring me to death. I saw my own parents death over and over again.

"What can I do?"

"Is this really the end for?"

"I can no longer help myself?"

From the distance, and into the air, all you can hear is my yells and cries….

Mizuki POV.

I started caress my daughter's hair and hug her tightly. All of us stayed where we were and sat there all quietly. Koujaku finally woke up from his insanity and was already blaming himself for everything when it wasn't his fault. He wasn't his human self and he was controlled. What could he ever expect? I looked at my hand that could of continued to hold onto Echo and I had an extremely bad feeling that things were not looking good. Ai looked at me with concern and held my hand. I try to give her a smile but I bet she knew my smile wasn't even real. Everyone looked tired, everyone wanted everything to be fine. But over all our heads, is the thought of Echo and those two kids. Those two kids who I could call my nephews. Suddenly, out of nowhere, we see Aoba kneeling on his knees and Ikumi came up to him and held him.

"Aoba?! What's wrong?" I hear Ikumi yell out to Aoba, holding him by his shoulder and I followed to go check him. I held him by his head and all we can see is Aoba, yelling in pain.

"Aoba, what's wrong?!"

Aoba yelled for a few minutes and then suddenly stopped. He was extremely quiet this time and Ikumi looked completely worried. I started to realize something different right after and got a hold of Ikumi as fast as I can once Aoba tried to punch Ikumi. I held Ikumi in my arms and then backed away. Clear came near by and grabbed Ikumi from me.

"hahahahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHHA!" Aoba started laugh as loud as he can and I noticed he wasn't himself. I knew who this was now. It was Sly blue. Sly blue woke up and I fixed the glove on my hands, Koujaku rushed to my side, with Mink followed right after. I looked at the corner of my eye and noticed Noiz wasn't going let Aoba go anywhere. Clear watched over the women and since Virus and Trip are down, Clear took care of everyone else. Sly blue crossed his arms and gave a look to each one of us.

"Look at all the gangs coming together as one, trying to take down one guy who doesn't belong to any of these groups. What a pain in the ass."

"Sly, were not here to fight, were here for Echo."

Sly raised his eyebrows.

"Echo? Echo?! HA! I think she's losing her battle as we speak."

I gave a confused look at Sly. Echo couldn't be that weak fighting Jiro by herself. At the same time, I know for sure that she would be okay, even thought I wanted to be with her to fight her battles together. Sly started to raise his hands in front of him and started to look us all in the eyes. I felt my head and it was paining up so badly. I felt like I wanted to start yelling out in pain but I didn't. All of a sudden some weird vision started to show up.

The vision started to show Echo fighting off Jiro and seeing her in pain was the worst scenario I didn't want to see at the moment. I tried to shake off the thought of Sly trying to make me go through this but I kept watching Echo trying her hardest to take Jiro down. She was eternally bleeding and she continued to fight as much as she wanted. Her hair was red and the expression on her face looked like she was already to just pass out.

"LET ME GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I started to yell. Once that happened, Sly broke up free and stopped everything. I ran up to Sly and tackled him down. I was punching him on the face and literally had my hands on his neck.

"NO DON'T KILL HIM, MIZUKI!" I hear Ikumi yell out but my attention was fully on Sly. Why did Aoba have to go through this? Why did Echo have to suffer in pain? Why did all this have to happen to my own cousin and my best friend. I slowly let go and got off Sly. Sly got up slightly, wiping the blood off his face and then looked at me.

"I'm surprised that you didn't even acknowledge to kill me."

"I can't."

I stood there, quietly. Sly blue came up to me and faced me and I gave him a look and then he walked passed me.

"I bet you are going to say, I can't kill Aoba, am I right?"

I stayed quiet. I couldn't afford to lose anyone else right now, not even Aoba. My main priority was to see that Echo was okay. After I said her name, it made me wonder and ask what that was about.

"Where is Echo?"

Sly kept his back on me and then looked at me a little.

"Say goodbye to Echo."

Sly suddenly dropped but then Koujaku swiftly grabbed a hold of him. This time I knew for sure Aoba was back to normal. What did he mean by saying goodbye to her? My heart started to pound fast and then we all heard screaming through the halls. Clear looked around and we heard it again.

"Guys! It's Echo!"

"Let's follow it!"

We all started to run towards the scream that kept echoing through the halls. I was already scared of what the outcome was and that scream wasn't normal at all. The walls started to even break and it worried my ass the most. I looked back at everyone else behind us. I held onto Ai's hand while she carried Ruri behind her back. Everyone else was able to follow us. Once we got to the top, the sky looked red and it was already raining. I suddenly look straight ahead of me and I see Echo kneeling on the ground, clutching her head. I let go of Ai's hand and tried to run towards her but then a force field pushed me back. I noticed Echo looked behind her, still clutching her head. When she looked at me, those eyes she had was not her at all. I can see blood tears running down her face and blood around her mouth. This was killing her.

"Mizuki...get every...one...out of here!"

She started to yell out.

My heart was hurting from seeing this sight. Why would you just tell me to leave? Why would you want to fight this alone? I shook my head and tried to continue to push myself to get to her. Echo continued to scream and Jiro in front of her was laughing so hard, he was enjoying this.

"DO YOU SEE HOW MUCH PAIN SHE IS GOING TO CAUSE?! THIS WORLD WILL END WITH ALL OF YOU IN IT! THAT IS THE PURPOSE OF HER POWER! SHE IS THE CALAMITY OF THIS WORLD AND TO EVERYONE ELSE!"

Echo put her hands on the ground and I can see her struggling so hard. I didn't want this for her. I started to have certain flashbacks of how this power didn't even try to take over her now, she had a childhood where she was actually human. I don't want to see my cousin this way. I didn't want her to feel that she should be alone anymore. She suffered for too long. She wasn't able to live the life she could have had. If I didn't leave her alone in that place we both lived in, maybe things wouldn't turn this way. Echo was a good girl. Suddenly, the screaming and yells stopped. All things started to be quiet. The rain continued to drop all around us and when I looked towards Echo, the vibe around her felt way to different.

"Auntie Echo?" Ruri quietly said out loud.

I quickly looked at Ruri and noticed Echo's expression on her face wasn't human like. I rushed back to Ruri and Ai and gaurding them with my life. Echo's red eyes stared at everyone and then back at Jiro. She hasn't even spoken a word. I watched her closely. Jiro looked like he started to back away.

"W-What are you doing, Echo? Aren't you going to kill your own family and friends?"

Echo didn't answer and then grabbed Jiro by the neck and leaded him towards the edge of the building.

"Echo!" I yelled out to her. But she didn't listen to me. She raised one of her hands and swiftly put her hands through Jiro's chest and pulling out his heart. I covered Ruri's eyes and my body felt like it was shaking. She continued to destroy the inside of Jiro right in front of us. My body couldn't function and I was already getting scared. Was this really Echo? Echo dropped the destroyed body out of her way and then she looked at me. I made a huge gulp and clenched my hand. I was human. I don't have powers like Aoba, and I don't have what Echo has. I was brainwashed before but that wasn't strong enough to hold Echo off. Echo started to put her hand up in the air and suddenly the place around us changed and I've noticed that she put us in a Rhyme area. I hated Rhyme. I never really liked it because it felt like just a game. Noiz looked at his coil and noticed that there was a certain time limit she had put.

"What's the deal with the time limit, Noiz?"

Noiz was quiet for a few minutes and then I noticed that he looked shocked. Ikumi grabbed Noiz by his wrist to look at the programmed screen. Midorijima was falling apart.

"Echo is destroying Midorijima, but with her mind she locked us in this place." Koujaku started to speak.

"How is she able to do that?" Aoba spoke up. I looked at everyone and looked at Echo in front of us. I didn't think her own power was going to be this way. I shook the fear off and ran towards Echo and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Echo! Snap out of it! This isn't what you want! I know it isn't! So listen to me, please stop this! You are not a calamity to the world!"

Echo's eyes just looked at me without a blink. Her mind was so focused in destroying our home and destroying herself. Aoba reached up to my shoulder this time and then looked at me.

"Echo was trying to look for me before, right?"

"Huh?"

Aoba gently removed my hands away from Echo and all I did was watch Aoba.

"Aoba, don't use scrap on her!" Ikumi started yell out. Aoba didn't listen and put both of his hands on Echo's head and closed his eyes. Suddenly, a sudden screeching noise was coming towards everyone's ears and it felt like I was having a headache but I kept my eyes open. Aoba was using his power this time. Echo's eyes started to bleed. What was really happening? We finally got out of that black hole space out of rhyme and was back to the corrupted building that we all stayed in. The sky was still red and rain was back to dropping on us once again. Aoba clenched Echo's head as hard as he can. Was scrap really working on her?

Echo P.O.V

My body was taken control. I couldn't move it on my own, and from what I can see through Aoba's eyes were blood, dripping down my face. My body wasn't reacting to anything. I wanted to move. I wanted to stop what was happening but this scrap power I have that is more stronger than Aoba's was already killing me.

"Please, Echo. This is not what you want to see, right?"

Aoba started to speak. My eyes continued to stare at him, while the world around me was beginning to shatter.

"Echo, I will use my scrap to get you out of this. Trust me on this. I'm going to save you."

It's not going to work….

"Aoba…..stop."

I told him. I felt these bloody tears start to continued to form and my vision towards Aoba was beginning to fade. I was strong enough to wake up and slowly put my hand no Aoba's hand.

"You win…."

"What?"

I closed my eyes this time, and I started to remember everyone's moments around me. I was happy to be around Mizuki from the very beginning. He was a very protective cousin who took care of me when I didn't know about my parents. When I met Virus and Trip, I felt like everything that I had was actually worth it. I was treated badly but I know in life, a women's life can be a mess and I definitely experienced so much shit with them. I then met Koujaku and Noiz, forgetting the fact they were my actual childhood friends who had their own problems and I would try to help. Then there was Koujaku who I could have had ended up with in the end but of course, my heart wasn't truly set. Even if I had that vision to where Koujaku could have been the right man, it still wasn't right. I was one messed up woman after all. I wasn't even faithful to one man. There was Clear, Mink and the others. I'll always remember teasing Clear and knowing about his relationship with Ikumi was a big one. I finally met my little niece, I know she is witnessing her own aunt being the villain to everyone's eyes, and I don't want her to see that obviously. Everyone stood by my side no matter how stubborn I was. My clan, who would almost rule out bot Rhyme and Rib teams together to take over the city and the world could have been a success if I didn't screw up during the times. I don't know what my mind wanted, and I felt like this second life, was a waste. I thought about Subaru and Yoshi. Those real twin boys. You probably won't even get to see me around. But I love you both. I felt a last tear come to me, and I pushed Aoba away from me. I kneel on the ground and held my heart.

"This is it."

I can see Mizuki being terrified already.

My hair began to go back to it's original color and I can tell I was using this power up to the very end. I imagine what my bad end would be. I held ground with one of my hands and the other towards my neck. There was a sharp object next to me and I held it near me. I slashed my eyes, and then my neck, and towards my chest I stabbed myself. From what I can tell…..

it was finally my goodbye…..and my….D**ramatical Insanity**…..

Mizuki POV.

Everything around us stopped crumbling, and the sky started to clear up. My hands were shaking and I fell to my knees.

"No…...no…..Echo…..ECHO!"

I got up quickly and ran to her side.

"No no no no no no no no no...please no no no...why why….WHY!"

I started to scream. She had cut herself across her eyes, to her neck and the big wound on her chest. She was bleeding all over. She was dead. She killed herself once her human self awaken. I can hear Ai and Ikumi crying so hard from behind me, and everyone else was completely quiet. Ruri, my dear daughter, was crying so much she didn't need to see this. I held Echo close to my chest and cried on her. The skies were clear and everything around us and Midorijima, wasn't going to disappear.

As much as Echo's power would of demolish the entire area or even the world, she saved it on her own, knowing that her power was pretty much her fate. I ripped a piece of my shirt and covered her eyes and lay her down on the ground, still kneeling beside her. Ai came up to me, holding both Echo's children in her arms ad bringing them to me. There eyes were red, but then it changed back to their natural color in just one minute. I wanted to feel depressed, but this curse was now onto her own children. Once they grow up, who knows if it will happen the same way. Echo tried so hard to change everything but her objective failed in the end.

Years passed~

Koujaku walked into Mizuki's bar and sat at one of the tables, and started to take a smoke. Mizuki sits right next to him and they sat there quietly.

"It's been awhile hasn't it?"

"It sure has."

They continued to stay quiet this time and then Mizuki started to speak.

"Echo's kids sure grew up fast, and look at them now, taking over Morphine away from their dads. Ruri took over my clan and at times Subaru and Yoshi would bring Ruri along with them to do their own shenanigans."

Koujaku started to laugh.

"At least my daughter is making sure Ruri walks the right path." 

"Your daughter is younger than mine, but I can't believe how smart she is. There is also Ikumi's crazy kids, Akira, Kasumi and Haruka. They are all basically like us, just a new generation but more like idiots"

"That was rude to say, Mizuki."

They both laugh together this time.

"Things seem to be at peace though. Nothing really goes wrong around Midorijima. The new leaders definitely are doing a better job than us." Mizuki drinks down his alcohol and Koujaku smacks him in the back.

"After all, wasn't Echo's objective was to make both Rib and Rhyme to work together in the first place?" 

"Whatever she thought, she probably did, even though she had a mindset that could of thought that she was better than everyone else."

Mizuki gets up and stretches.

"But I do miss her, though. I miss her presence here."

"We all do, Mizuki. She didn't deserve to just save us all and take her own life like that." 

Mizuki clenched his hands but then Koujaku looks away for a bit. So far, everyone continued to feel guilt for not changing Echo's decision. Suddenly, Mizuki took out a paper and handed it to Koujaku.

"Want to know what's weird, Echo wasn't her real name."

"Huh?"

Once Koujaku looked at the paper he read a different name on Echo's birth certificate.

"Amelia Tsukino. Echo will be her experiment name once the new scrap power has been injected into her system. Wait….so this whole time, she was named that?"

"Because her own mother and father wanted to keep her away from everyone but if things got out of hand, they called her Echo."

Koujaku raised his eyebrows and put a hand on his chin.

"Things don't make sense." 

"Seems like it. I didn't know about it either."

They were quiet again and then Koujaku noticed something else on the paper and he read.

"Amelia Tsukino born to be Project Echo, due to certain circumstances and failed processing. Echo won't be able to continue to live on. Project Echo is a calamity project to end the world. There is no third chance of life." 

Mizuki punched the wall next to him.

"No chance...hmph….that's even more worst than anything."

Koujaku crumpled the piece of paper and then threw it in the trash with a flame on it from his lighter. Mizuki hits him in the head. They were forgetting what they read on the paper and just try not to think about Echo's death.

"Dude! Why would you just throw the trash with fire in it you freakin asshole."

Koujaku sticked his tongue out and both Mizuki and Koujaku were at each others heads until the door opened.

A lady came in with black straight hair and with red streaks down her bangs. Her outfit looked a bit similar to Echo's but hers had certain belts on her skirt. What caught Koujaku's eyes was the certain tattoo she had on her left arm. Mizuki was surprised at the look, too.

"Hello ma'am. Welcome! Come take a seat! Let me get your name and the order you would like to have."

The woman sat at one of the bar stools and then looked at both Koujaku and Mizuki.

"My name's Amelia. You can call me, Echo."

Mizuki and Koujaku looked at each other and thought this was the same Echo in front of them. The woman in front of them just looked at them with a concern look in her face and then tilts her head with a smile.

"I hope you two aren't idiots. I'm just here to get my order and leave. I have a clan to take care of. I have no time for boys."

With the flamed up paper that was being burned to ash, one more part of the paper had a few more words in it.

….The real body is left underground of Toue's tower. That body, is Amelia's real human body, heart and soul..Once she wakes up. She will not remember anyone that she has met through her other self that died once, the mind of the other echo will transfer back to Amelia's body but without a trace of who she meets in throughout her life. Echo is not dead...

**END **


End file.
